Entwined Desires
by Akisame Moonlight
Summary: She had the biggest crush on him but only to have him taken away. Six years later, she’s in Rikkai Dai & girlfriend of Yukimura. One day she finds herself drawn to her previous crush. Will she give up Yukimura for the sadist, Fuji? OCxFujixOCxYuki
1. Unicorns?

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **Hi everyone! This is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic, I hope it turns out well… Anyways, the idea kinda just pop into my head when I was half asleep last night. I always wanted to write a PoT fanfic, and I kinda did start one, but I kept starting over because I didn't like the beginning. One day, I'll put it up but for now, here's Entwined Desires!

**Summary: **She had the biggest crush on him for the longest time… but only to have him snatched away by her twin. Six years later, she has the perfect life: girlfriend of the tennis captain, Yukimura, and an honour student whom her peers look up to. Suddenly, one day she finds herself drawn to her previous crush. Trying every attempted possible to forget about him, she finds herself more and more fond of him. Will she give up sweet, caring Yukimura for the sadist, Fuji?

I took out the song too, but if you want a song to go with it, "Without you" by Dixie Chicks fits this chapter. Play it just when Kosaki enters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or there will be A LOT of dramatic changes… =P

**EDIT 06/12/10: **Rewrite/fix grammar and spelling mistakes

* * *

**Unicorns…?**

She sat there, waiting. The sun has already set so it was pitch dark out, and the gloomy, rainy weather didn't help in the least. But she just sat there, smiling shyly in a pink hooded t-shirt and a white, short skirt. She hummed a tune as she waited but unaware that he has already arrived.

"Little girl…" he whispered in her ear, causing her to stop humming and flinched. "What are you doing here, all _alone_…? Shouldn't you be at home where it's _safe_…?"

She felt her heart stopped as her eyes widen. She didn't dare turn around to face this person. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry… but she couldn't. Just then she heard the sound of someone trying to contain their laughter. Her head spun around in a flash as her sea green eyes came face to face with striking blue eyes. She frowned.

"Syu-kun! You meanie!" she punched his shoulders as hard as she could, but it barely did any damage. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" he smiled at her as his eyes closed. "You always looked cutest when you're about to cry Saki-chan number one."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she crossed her arms. "And it's not nice to make people cry on purpose!"

But he continued to smile as if he didn't hear a word she said. He wore a navy blue raincoat with an umbrella in his hand as he put it over top the already soaked girl. He reached out and stroked her long, dark brown hair. She looked up at him.

"Syu-kun…" she whispered his name.

"Hmm?" he stopped and looked down at her with his eyes already open. "What is it? You called me and said you wanted to tell me something important in person…"

She flushed but nodded. She was thankful it was dark so he couldn't see her blushing furiously, or else, she would _never_ hear the end of it. She took a _very_ deep breath. _Here goes nothing… Heck! What am I saying? Here goes everything!_

"For a long time… I really wanted to tell you but…" she flushed even more. "Syu-kun… it's just that… I really…I really really…li-like… you-"

"Fuji-kun! There you are!" A loud girlish voice interrupted.

The newcomer was a girl about the same age as the other girl. She had long, blond hair that was braided in pigtails and bright honey brown eyes to match her kawaii face. She wore a pink raincoat with a pink umbrella in her hand. She ran up to them, and when she reached the boy, she jumped towards him with an embrace. "I was looking all over for you! Your Okaa-san said Onee-san called and wanted to meet with you so I decided to come here since she _always_ comes here. She's so predictable and all."

"Hey!" the brunette girl looked offended.

The boy only smiled and embraced her back. "Saa, good to see you too, Saki-chan number two."

She giggled. "Why can't I be number one?"

"'Cause you're younger."

"But I'm cuter."

He smiled. "Well, that's true, I guess. So what's up? There must be a reason why you were looking for me."

"Oh yeah, silly me," she stuck out her tongue and punched her head in a cute way. "This morning, I wanted to tell you but practice and all kept me busy, but it's just that… well I like you a lot Fuji-kun."

The other girl's heart stopped._ No! She didn't!_

He looked surprised for a second; his eyes were opened, showing his beautiful blue orbs. The blond gave him the cutest look she could muster. She run up and embraced him once more when he smiled and spoke.

"The truth is… I like you a lot too," he whispered to her, but it was loud enough for her sister to hear.

She breathed in and out, in and out. _This can't be happening! _She felt tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, the boy turned back to the older one. "Oh I almost forgot, what were you saying? Something about liking something… I thought I heard you say that or something…"

"Um…" she held her breathe. She glanced over at her sister. _What do I say? I can't say it now! _"I um… said I like… um… uuu… uuu… uuuni… corns… Unicorns!"

"What?" the other two looked confused.

"Unicorns!" She said firmly to her dismay. _Unicorns? Couldn't I think of something better? How embarrassing…_

"How's that important? You said it was important?" he asked, more confused than ever.

"Really Onee-san," the blond shook her head. "We're turning seven tomorrow, aren't you too old for unicorns?"

"No!" She tried to look confidence but she was madly flushing. "I'm telling you this because I want a unicorn for my birthday!"

Both sweat dropped. "Ok…"

"Okay so I'll see you later Syu-kun! Bye!" she ran off before anything worse happened. She ran and ran without turning back, with big fat tear cascading down her cheek but the heavy rain covered up that fact. She cried all the way home…

* * *

**Akisame: **Sad ending but whatever. This is the prologue. Next is when the real story begins. =) Please review! Thanks!

**Next Chapter:** Fuji's blackmailing Saki, Saki goes to Seigaku to destroy the blackmail but starts a fist fight with him instead. The regulars learn about Saki and Kosaki.


	2. Blackmail?

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **Here's chapter two! Sorry if chapter one seems a bit confusing, if it doesn't, that's great! :) Well if it does, hopefully chapter two (or three) will clear things up.

**Timeline: **After the nationals so it's about summer-ish fall, right?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Prince of Tennis…

**EDIT 06/12/10: **Fix grammar and spelling errors

* * *

**Blackmail**

"It looks like it's going to be a nice day today," Oishi said, looking out the window of the boy's changing room.

"Yeah!" Eiji bounced happily to the windows but then sadden. "I still can't believe the Nationals are already over. That means there are only a few practices left, nya!"

Everyone in the charge rooms went silent. It has only been a week after Nationals were over, and of course, Seigaku won with Rikkai Dai coming in second. It was late summer, with fall coming soon. The leaves have already started changing colour. With winter coming, you can't really have much of a practice, can you? And in the spring, the seniors will be graduating, so basically… these will be the last few times they get to play on the same courts together.

"Yeah, but there's no use moping over it!" Momo replied trying to brighten things up.

"Fsshh, you were the one acting all gloomy, mumbling about senpais leaving," Kaidoh hissed.

"What was that?" Momo snapped as those two, once again, started their little argument…

"Mada mada dane, Senpais," the cocky freshman murmured to his senpais but he, too, was upset, but he, clearly, would never admit it.

Fuji just smiled, looking amused. Oishi and Taka were trying to pull Momo and Kaidoh apart, Tezuka was mumbling about laps, Inui was writing down more data, Ryoma just stood, acting cool and all, and Eiji was in a panic since tennis season is ending soon. Suddenly-

_RING-RING-RING_

Someone's phone hung, everyone stopped what they were doing and reached for their phone.

"Not mine," replied Momo as he put his phone back in his pocket. Everyone else nodded, but Fuji, who stood there watching this whole thing, forgot to even check. They all look at him.

He smiled and took his phone out of his bag and looked at the caller ID: _Kosaki_

His smile widens. "Hey Saki-chan number two," he answered.

"Saki-chan number two, nya?" Eiji blinked. "That's a weird name…"

Just then all the regulars heard a high-pitched scream coming from Fuji's phone. They all, minus Fuji, sweat dropped. _"Fuji-kun! I told you to stop with the number two thing! OMG!"_

"Aww," he faked pouted, sounding hurt. "But it suits you-"

"_Fuji-kun! Ah!__"_

The voice quieted down enough so the others couldn't hear their conversation. Some sighed mentally, wanting to listen to his conversation, and you know who they are. Tezuka sighed and shook his head. He opened his mouth to order them to head out into the court, but then, he saw Fuji's lips form into a smile, a _very_ sadist smile… this can't be good.

"Will do, I'll see you later Saki-chan number- huh?" Fuji looked at the phone as she hung up on him just before he finish what he was about to say. He shrugged and press a few buttons on his phone. "Oh well, time to get to work."

"Fujiko…?" Eiji was almost afraid to talk to his best friend when he has that sadist smile on his face.

"Hmm? What is it Eiji?" He looked up, eyes closed, but with the smile still there.

"…" Eiji backed off, pushing the closest person towards him, which was Taka.

Taka sweat dropped but decided to chance it anyways. "Fuji… what are you planning to do…?"

He stopped and looked up at his friends, putting on a friendly face as the simple words left his mouth. "Blackmailing someone."

More than half the regulars back away and out the doors before they regretted it.

"Ii data," Inui wrote, sticking his notebook in his face.

"Sigh, mada mada dane Fuji-senpai," Ryoma walked out after them. While Tezuka just shook his head and took out a big bottle of aspirin.

Fuji just shrugged and got back to blackmailing. He looked at the photo in his hands. It was dark, but clear enough to see that the person in the photo had a can of spray paint in her hand, spraying it onto a wall of a building, and it was clear enough to _whom_ it was. _It's going to be an interesting day…_

_

* * *

_Mitsuawa Fusaki walked along the back of her junior high school, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. She wore the typical girl's school uniform, a white blouse with a greenish blue bow and a skirt that was the same colour as the bow. Her shoulder length, dark brown hair was loose upon her shoulders with a pretty silver and sea green clip in her hair. She walked on, humming a tune she loved to sing.

"Good morning Mitsuawa-senpai! Welcome back!" Two freshmen spoke and bowed as she walked by.

Saki stopped and smiled at the two girls. "Good morning and thanks so much. I'm glad to be back."

She walked away but could hear them squealing.

"OMG! Senpai talked to us!"

"I know! She's so cool!"

"Looks like someone's popular as usual," someone call out.

She looked over to where Kirihara Akaya stood. Three others were walking towards her as well.

"Kirihara-san," she gave him a nodded and looked over at the other three. "Sanada-senpai, Yanagi-senpai… Seiichi-kun."

She flushed a bit as she said his name. Yukimura Seiichi smiled at her and walked over. "Good morning Saki-chan. How are you feeling today?"

"Better, but I could use a pillow," she admitted, but then, Yukimura pulled her towards him with her head leaning on his chest. Her face reddens.

"How's that?" He asked, holding tightly to her.

"Perfect…" she whispered as she closed her eyes, but she immediately opened them when she heard giggles from girls pasting by. She felt her body temperature rise insanely.

"I think you're fever's back," he said worried as he put the back of his hand on her forehead. "Still a little warm."

"I'm fine! Really," she assured him.

"Okay… if you're sure…"

"I don't think she's okay, you should take a look at her," a voice giggled.

"Yeah, all she needs is a sexy doctor looking out for her," another voice joined in.

"Hahuri-chan! Nahaku-chan!" Saki's face was pretty much on fire.

"We know you want it," they chanted, causing the couple to flush.

"Stop that you two!" A third person came in and hit both of them on the head.

"Oww…"

"Ruka-chan, thank you," Saki run up to her and gave her a great, big hug.

"Sure thing, now, how are you feeling?" the red head, Ruka asked.

"Great! No worries guys, really! I'm not that delicate!" Saki tried to convince them.

"Who said you were delicate at all?" Nahaku said.

"Hahaha… Now if you excuse me, I got to check up on how the clubs are doing."

"Oh they're a _total_ wreck without you!" Nahaku remarked sarcastically once again.

Saki, who _should_ be offended, isn't. "I know, without their star, they're helpless like moths to a flame."

They stared; Yukimura was the first to crack. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Seiichi-kun!"

"Man, I thought I could take advantage of her," Nahaku sighed.

Hahuri giggled. "She's right, she's not that delicate, and also… I hate to admit it but we're pretty much helpless without her…"

"Speaking of helpless…" Ruka started, but Saki interrupted before she even got the chance.

"No means no."

"But-!"

"No."

"It couldn't hurt!"

"I have a life too, I can't get _too_ involved in sports," Saki replied stubbornly.

"Just one more!" Ruka got on her knees and begged, yes knees. "It's just volleyball! We need you!"

"Come on Saki-chan," Yukimura put a hand on her shoulder. "You're a star athlete; I doubt you would be that bad at volleyball."

"Yeah! We suck without you!" Ruka insulted herself and the team.

"I was never ON the team in the first place, so how can you guys suck without me?" Saki sighed. This was hopeless. "I can't. I got TONS of sport practice, academic club, school council, plus my part time job, my volunteer work, my boyfriend and… and…"

Saki paused, couldn't name anymore, she looked over at Ruka, hoping she would let this go but…

"Name one more thing," Ruka is still being stubborn. "And I'll leave you alone."

"Um…" _Just great…_ Saki mentally cursed. "OMG! What's that?"

Everyone's head turned towards where she was pointing as Saki was about to run off when Yanagi Renji grabbed her be the shirt.

"As I predicted, there was a 100% chance she wouldn't come up with anything, thus causing her to avoid the situation altogether," Renji read from his data.

"That's not even a nice try," Nahaku murmured.

"Okay, now you can't think of an excuse…" Ruka began but then…

_RING-RING-RING_

Saki smiled, perfect timing! "Well it looks like it's mine."

"Just got lucky," Ruka mumbled as Saki reached for her phone.

"Hmm… message with an attachment…?" Saki opened her message.

"Who's it from?" Hahuri asked.

"More importantly, what does it say?" Kirihara asked.

"It from… oh great… him…" she rolled her eyes. _What does he want? To be honest… I haven't seen him in years…_

"Him?" Everyone questioned, and Renji was getting his pen and notebook ready.

"No one," she smiled, looking back down at her message.

_I've sent you something… __unless you want it to be sent to everyone in your school, come meet us at the Tokyo train station at 16'o clock, be sure to bring your boyfriend. We're double dating._

Saki just started at the message and read it over more slowly this time, making sure she read it right. Then she looked at the attachment icon, almost afraid to open it, but she accidentally opened it anyways. She started choking when she saw that photo. "Oh my god…"

"Saki-chan, what's wrong," Yukimura asked, coming over to her aid.

"Damn that…" she didn't bother finishing before she left in a hurry.

"Do you think she's gonna do something rash?" Ruka asked.

"Yes," Sanada replied without hesitating.

And everyone pretty much nodded, but Yukimura frowned. "I'm going after her. She's leaving school grounds."

"So much for perfect role model," Nahaku sighed.

Yukimura left before anyone could stop him. Sanada just shook his head; Renji was collecting data while Kirihara looked amused. Saki's three friends just looked worried.

"I wonder what happened…" Hahuri said.

* * *

"I wonder where class 3-6 is…" Horio asked Ryoma who was walking beside him, carrying paper and stuff.

Ryoma didn't reply, just walked off. Sakuno and Tomo who were behind them, also carrying stuff, walked up to him.

"Guess he isn't in the mood for to talk… I wonder if something's bothering him."

"Excuse me," a sweet feminine voice called out.

The four freshmen turned to face a girl with shoulder length hair and sea green eyes. She was slender, thin and tall like a model. Horio went all fuzzy while the girls looked away, slightly jealously. They noticed she didn't wear a Seishun Gakuen uniform, meaning she was from another school.

"Can we help you miss," Tomo asked rudely but she didn't seem to flinch, she just continued smiling.

"I was wondering if you knew where the class of Fuji Syuusuke is." She was very sweet… a little too sweet…

"Who wants to know?" Tomo asked again.

"We're going to his class right now!" Horio cut in, turning on his 'charms'. "You can follow us if you like."

"Why thank you," she smiled causing Horio to go all fanboy. "You're so sweet."

So the four of them, plus the newcomer, went up to the class of Fuji Syuusuke.

* * *

"Page 237, second paragraph," the tennis tensai whispered to his best friend who wasn't paying attention in class when the teacher called him to read the next paragraph.

"Thanks, nya," he whispered back. He picked up his book and started to read, but he was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the teacher replied and in came four freshmen.

"We… um were told to bring… um these things to you," Sakuno shuttered as they put the materials down. Just then the girl from earlier walked in. All eyes were on her, especially the guys, and more importantly, Fuji's.

_Predicted that much. Still I can't believe she actually came here._ Fuji shook his head and smiled amusingly.

"Wow, she's really pretty!" Eiji whispered to Fuji.

"It's best not to fall for her, she's only pretty on the outside," Fuji whispered back.

"Nya?" Eiji looked confused.

"Excuse me miss," the teacher looked up and down at her uniform. "It seems you do not go to this school. All visitors are to report to the office-"

"Mind your own business," she said coldly as she glared at her prey.

"Knew she was bad news," Tomo whispered to Sakuno.

The girl walked over to Fuji, while Fuji held a smile on his face.

"Saaa, long time no see Saki-chan number one," Fuji called his little name for her.

"Not long enough," Saki hissed. She pulled out her phone and showed him the message. "What is this?"

"Exactly what is said," he taunted her.

"Delete that photo or else," she threaten.

"Are you threatening me?" he gave a hurt face.

"A warning is what I like to call it," she faked smiled.

"What's wrong with double dating?"

"You know what, I don't want to see the little bitch ever again, and you know it," Saki snapped, getting angrier.

"Why are you yelling at Fujiko, nya?" Eiji jumped into the conversation.

"Fujiko?" Saki raised an eyebrow. "Isn't -ko usually added to the end of a _girl's_ name?"

Fuji sighed. "I'm not deleting this picture until you agree."

"Syu-kun?"

"Hmm?" he tilted his head.

"You know _very_ well that's never gonna happen," she smirked.

And a loud crash was heard.

* * *

**Akisame: **So there's chapter two! I know I didn't include the fist fight, that's next chapter since it was getting long and I'm getting sleepy. Please review.

**Next Chapter:** Fuji vs Saki… girl's got game. The regulars find out about Fusaki (Saki) and Kosaki as they follow them on their double date. But they're not the only ones who love to spy… Next chapter: Double Dating


	3. Double Dating

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **Here's chapter three! Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think it was that good but I'm glad! :) Well this chapter doesn't have any mushie stuff in it, but it will in like the next chapter or so. And I'm kinda rambling on in this chapter to make it long enough since I won't be updating in a while. I really need to update my other fanfics. :(

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…

**EDIT 06/12/10: **Fix grammar and spelling errors

**

* * *

Double Dating**

_**Previously…**_

_Fuji sighed. "I'm not deleting this picture until you agree."_

"_Syu-kun?"_

"_Hmm?" He tilted his head._

"_You know very well that's never gonna happen," she smirked._

_And a loud crash was heard…_

Inui looked up from his textbook when he heard a loud crash coming from a few doors down. _Hmm… sounds like it's ether from Fuji/Eiji's class or class 8…_

"AHH! SYU-KUN! I HATE YOU!"

_I'd say Fuji/Eiji's classm… this could be _very_ valuable data here…_

While everyone in Inui's homeroom question what that crash was about, Inui took this opportunity to grab his notebook and sneak off to gather his data…

* * *

Tezuka shook his head after hearing part of Fuji's name being yelled from down the hall.

"Um, class, please ignore it. It's probably a skit they're performing for the Autumn Festival," the teacher tried to speak as calm as possible. "Take out your textbook and read pages 107 to 109 while I go photocopy some stuff."

The teacher left and classroom, forgetting to shut the door as well. Just then he saw Momo, Kaidoh, Oishi and Taka run past the door, but Oishi stopped and look inside to spot Tezuka.

"What are you all doing?" Tezuka asked him. "We're still in the middle of class."

"Well, Taka and I saw Momo and Kaidoh up on our floor, and they wanted to check out what was happening over in Fuji's and Eiji's classroom. Inui already snuck off on his own, while Echizen is there already. They said something about Fuji pinning a girl down on the floor…" Oishi looked confused for a second.

"…" Tezuka shook his head and stood. "They're all running laps, extra for Fuji…"

He, too, walked out to see what all the commotion is about is.

* * *

"Syu-kun?"

"What is it Saki-chan number one?"

"Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"Fifteen seconds ago," Fuji smiled down upon the brunette whom he kept pinned down on the floor between his and Eiji's desk.

"Life sucks…" mumbled Saki.

_Flashback…_

_Getting angry and without thinking, she jumped towards the tennis tensai with a fist in hand, but suddenly, Fuji grabbed her fist with one hand and her arm with his other arm, knocking her down onto the ground._

"_Oww…" she moaned._

"_You still alive?" Fuji asked innocently._

_Her face tightens about a few notches. "AHH! SYU-KUN! I HATE YOU!"_

"_I know," he replied._

_Flashback ends…_

"Is she gonna be ok, nya?" Eiji looked down at her.

"Ii data…"

Both turned to find Inui close up to them. Eiji jumped back in surprise and fell off his chair.

"Since when were you here!" Eiji pointed an accused finger at him.

"About 1.34 minutes ago," Inui replied without looking away from his notebook.

"Fuji-senpai!"

Momo stood there widen eyed with all the other regulars behind him.

"Oh, hello everyone!" Fuji exclaimed, letting down his guard a bit… but enough for Saki to break free…

Suddenly, Fuji was pushed back, knocking into Inui, who was knocked into Momo, and Momo into whoever was behind him… who was Ryoma…

"Senpais…" Ryoma muttered from all the extra unnecessary weight. "Get off of… me…"

"Sorry Echizen, but Inui-senpai needs to get off of me first," Momo, who was half conscious from the blast, murmured to him. "Man… that girl has one mean punch…"

"Oh this?" Saki tilted her heads sweetly, looking at her fist. "This is _nothing._ I won dozens of trophies in karate."

Everyone sweat dropped while Fuji, who _should_ be worried, looked amused. "Saa, violent is not the answer."

"I know," she said in a preppy voice. "But it sure helps."

And she lunges at him once again. Fuji put his arms up to shield himself… he waited… he lowered his arms, wondering why she didn't attack. She stood there… with _his_ phone in her hands!

"And delete," she smiled and toss his phone back to him. "Thank you for your time, DON'T come again."

"Sigh, and that was my best blackmail of her yet," the brunette sadden, then shrugged it off. "Oh well, I guess I'll just use the one I was saving for her graduation-"

"What!" Saki barked.

"Saa, did you think I _only_ have _one_ bad photo of you?"

"… You're mean!"

"I know," he patted her head gently like someone petting a dog.

"Saki-chan, there you are!"

The both of them turned towards the door where a guy with dark blue hair and eyes stood in the door way. He wore a white dress shirt with a striped white and greenish blue tie and black pants.

"Seiichi-kun! What are you doing here?" Saki demanded an answer; basically for the fact Fuji can still blackmail her whenever he wants.

"Hey, it's Rikkai Dai's buchou," Oishi pointed out.

"I don't care… Senpais, just get off of me…" Ryoma, who was still at the bottom of the pile, spoke irritated because Inui just still stuck in his own little world, writing down who knows what and forgetting about the two who he's sitting on top of.

"Ii data… Ryoma… irritated…" Inui kept mumbling to himself until Momo pushed him off.

So back to the story… Yukimura walked over to the junior and grabbed her hand. "You shouldn't be skipping school and causing problems here. What would everyone think?"

"Why did you come here, this is my problem, so you shouldn't get involved."

"I was worried," he looked into her beautiful sea green eyes softly. "You shouldn't have to put so many burdens onto yourself."

He reached towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"Seiichi-kun…" Saki relaxed and buried her face into his chest.

He stroked her dark brown hair until he was positive she calmed down then looked over to Fuji. "I apologized if she has done anything to hurt you."

"Saa, it's okay, I'm use to her being so violent," Fuji smiled. "She's so cute when she's violent."

"CUTE!" Saki and the regulars minus Fuji, Tezuka, Ryoma and Inui, who was writing down more data shouted.

"Cute," he said simply, but then, he heard the bell for lunch ring. "Wow, time flies when you're having fun."

* * *

"Saa, so you're Saki-chan number one's boyfriend?" Fuji asked, and Yukimura nodded. "Hmm… seems she wasn't lying about the whole boyfriend thing after all…"

"You thought I was lying? You no good little-" Saki face redden out of anger.

"Saki-chan number two was the one who thought you were lying," he replied, taking a bite of some wasabi filled sushi.

Saki made a face. "She's got a brain of a fish…"

"Saki-chan number… two…?" Yukimura blinked.

"Saki-chan number one's younger twin, Mitsuawa Kosaki," the tensai answered.

The three of them plus the regulars were outside, eating their lunchs, luckily, Fuji's teacher fainted some how and thought this whole thing was a dream or something so they're not in trouble.

"You have a twin?" Yukimura asked his girlfriend who looked down in shame for not telling him.

"I haven't seen her in years. I moved in with my grandparents at first, who live in Tokyo, and then I moved in with my aunt when I started junior high," Saki confessed.

"All to avoid her," Fuji finished.

Saki gave a sarcastic look. "All to avoid her."

"Isn't she your girlfriend Fuji?" Taka who was quiet until now asked. "I heard you mention that name before."

"Yes."

"Dunno what he sees in her, but her big brown eyes that say 'be my slave 'cause I'm hot'" Saki rolled her eyes.

"Saki-chan!" Yukimura shook his head.

"But it's true. Syu-kun's already slaving away."

Everyone stared at Fuji. He frowned. "I'm just being a good boyfriend to her."

"Whipped," she said quietly.

Yukimura sighed, but smiled. _At least this is a sign her fever's gone._ "Anyways, we should be getting back now."

"But Seiichi-kun, I need to destroy _all_ his blackmail," she pleaded

"So you were the one who Fuji was blackmailing earlier," Oishi said.

"You shouldn't blackmail people," Yukimura frowned, his eyes harden on the tennis tensai.

Fuji smiled, "Saki-chan number two just wants to meet you, Yukimura."

"Eh?" Saki's mouth dropped.

"Why do you think we're double dating? Plus, she wants to spend some time with her Onee-san," he told her like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…" Saki cast her eyes down for a second. "Let's go."

"Saki-"

"Whatever, that brat needs a good beating anyways," Saki was sarcastically. "But it's your call Seiichi-kun; I'm not going to make them force you to do something you don't want to."

But he shook his head politely, "Its fine, besides it means I get to spend more time with you."

"Great!" Fuji said cheerfully, only to earn a glare from Saki as she grabbed the Rikkai Dai Buchou by the arm, and they walked out of the school.

* * *

"Keigo-senpai, Oshitari-senpai is trying to like rape me again," a blond girl ran up to Atobe Keigo and hid behind him. She stuck out her tongue just as he ran up to her.

"I wasn't trying to rape you," he murmured, but was looking at her long slender legs.

"We really need to keep him locked up and away from girls with pretty legs," Gakuto laughed.

"Ore-sama assumes you are okay Kosaki-chan?" Atobe asked the blonde.

"Like super," she gave a kawaii smile as she smoothed out her uniform. She looked up at Atobe with her large honey brown eyes…

Atobe sighed. "And Ore-sama assumes you want something from Ore-sama."

"What makes you say that," she purred soft in his ears.

"He's one lucky guy…" Oshitari sighed.

"She definitely wants something," Gakuto mumbled. "She anyways does that thing with her eyes when she wants something."

"Teach me the Rondo Towards Destruction," Kosaki asked in her most cutest voice. "Please Senpai."

Half the Hyotei regulars nearly choked at her demand. However, Atobe just smiled.

"Girl, are you insane? You have horrible control, there's no way you can accomplish that move!" Shishido snapped.

"Shishido-senpai, I can too! You're just like being mean!" she faked cried, which most people believe she was actually crying, because of her innocent, childlike features.

"This'll be interesting, alright," Atobe nodded.

"Oh, thank you Keigo-senpai!" Kosaki embraced him happily.

"You can't be serious Atobe…" Shishido's face tightens.

"Oh, and I need to learn that move by like 16'o clock," Kosaki chirped.

"What?"

* * *

"Why did I agree again?" Saki asked.

They were standing at Tokyo train station, waiting for the tennis tensai and her twin. Saki was dressed in a blue sporty tank top with a white one over top and brown capris while Yukimura was in a casual white t-shirt with a green vest over top with jeans.

"Onee-san!"

The two saw a blonde girl running over to them. She was in a pink tank top, that was exposing her midriff, a loose cardigan and a stylish, but short, white skirt with a silver heart on it. Her long blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders and down her back. Fuji was with her, but he just walked at a slower pace. He wore a brown jacket over top a navy blue shirt and black pants.

Kosaki ran up and hugged her sister, while Saki gave a disgusted face over her shoulders. Fuji saw this and smiled.

"Like oh my gosh! Is that really like you?" she hugged her again while Saki mouthed "Save me!" to the guys.

Fuji decided to honor her request _this_ time. "We should get going now."

"Oh right!" Kosaki giggled then saw Yukimura. She smiled at him. "So you're Onee-san boyfriend? I'm Mitsuawa Kosaki."

"Yukimura Seiichi," Yukimura smiled back.

"Ohhhh… he's cute…" Kosaki giggled only to get a whack in the head by her sister.

"Back off, he's mine!" Saki gave her the death glare.

"Like take a chill pill Onee-san," she stuck out her tongue and when over and hugged Fuji. "I already have the _perfect _man."

Saki heard Kosaki stretched the word 'perfect'. "Like just _perfect_! So let's like get on with this like _perfect _date! Since it's such like a _perfect_ day like today!" She tried to imitate her sister's preppy voice and Fuji laughed, but tried to contain it.

"Like perfect!" Kosaki said as if she didn't know it was suppose to be an insult.

"Thick-headed…" Saki muttered and Yukimura smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Oww, move over!"

"No you move over- oww! That's my shins!"

"Sorr- oww! I was going to say I was sorry! You didn't have to bite me!"

"That wasn't me!"

"… It wasn't…?"

"…"

"…"

"Squeak, squeak!"

"Get us out of here!"

"Quiet down, they're on the move!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have come after all," Sanada sighed, sitting in one of those tour carts that only have room for four plus the driver.

"And are you SURE you can drive this thing?" Kirihara asked for the fifteen million times today.

"Oh shut up," Nahaku hissed, turning on the cart.

"Interesting…" Renji scribbled some stuff down while observing the two couples.

"I wonder who those two are…" Nahaku noticed a brown haired guy and a blond haired girl.

"Fuji Syuusuke," Renji answered immediately.

"Who?" Nahaku raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's one of the regulars from Seiga- oww! Ruka, watch it!" The voice of Hahuri came from inside the trunk of the cart.

"I'm trying to catch that rat, thank you very much!" Her voice was heard in there as well, catching unnecessarily attention from people pasting by.

"Okaa-san, it's a talking cart! Though she sounds funny…" A boy pointed.

"What did you say!" Ruka screamed from in there.

"Ahh!" And Ruka scared him away.

"This is no fun at all, we can't hear them!" Nahaku sighed, since they were all the way across the street and out of sight. They were on a board walk, watching Saki, Yukimura, Fuji and Kosaki outside at a café, just talking.

"I'm going closer; this will prove to be valuable data one day," Renji spoked, getting ready to leave.

"Wait Yanagi-senpai, I'm coming with you!" Nahaku left the cart and followed her senpai, causing Kirihara to leave too, thus causing Sanada, who was worried about what they were going to do, to come as well.

"Um… is anyone there?" Ruka asked no one in particular.

"…"

"I think they left us…" Hahuri stated the obvious.

"Someone get us one of here!"

* * *

"Ohhh, captain? Wow!" Kosaki awed, more like flirted in Saki's case. "It must be hard work!"

"Sometimes, yeah, but I have a helpful vice-captain there, so it's no problem," he smiled.

"So how's Onee-san doing? She hasn't call back in years, or sent letters or even e-mail! I was so worried!" She looked over at her twin with her big eyes.

"She's great, everyone consider her to be the perfect role model."

"That's only because they don't know the real Saki-chan," Fuji smirked at her only to have her kick him in the shins from under the table. Fuji and Kosaki were sitting on one side and Saki and Yukimura on the other. Fuji and Saki are facing each other.

"I'm working on it," Saki smiled politely.

"She has the best grades, and she's a star athlete."

"Seiichi-kun," Saki flushed.

"It's true.

"I'm good at sports too," Kosaki spoke in her kawaii voice. "I'm on the girl's regular tennis team."

"You play tennis?" He looked surprised.

"Yup! Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I just thought that if you play ten-" Yukimura suddenly stop talking and shift his eyes over to his girlfriend who has step on his foot, gently though.

"Yukimura-san, are you okay?"

"I think he's fine," Fuji replied for him who caught on to what's going on. He gave a sadist smile to his childhood friend. "So you were saying?"

Suddenly, Renji pop up out of nowhere. "It's quite a surprise hearing that the younger twin played tennis so the odds of the elder twin playing tennis even once should be 93.45 percent but according to my data, the elder twin states that she never played tennis before-"

"Yanagi-senpai!" Nahaku and Kirihara popped up out of no where and pulled him into some bushes as fast as they came up. Saki, Fuji and Yukimura sweat dropped while Kosaki goes all bubbly.

"That was funny," she giggled.

"We got spies," Saki frowned.

"Don't change the subject, Saki-chan," Fuji smiled evilly.

"I wasn't!" She flushed.

"Onee-san said she never played tennis before?" Kosaki gasped.

"Well yes, she never bother even trying out for the team, and whenever she has tennis for PE, her classmates say she's never there," Yukimura said sadly.

"Saki-chan skipping classes?" Fuji tsked which earned him 'the look'.

"But Onee-san and I play _all_ the time when we were young," Kosaki said sadly, but then brighten up again. "Hey I know! Why don't we play a game like old times?"

"Eh!" Saki stood up slamming her hands down on the table, causing the waiters/waitresses and customers to shift their attention over to them.

"Um… play a match-" Kosaki began but was interrupted.

"I know I heard," she snapped.

"Why not?" Yukimura asked kindly. "I've love to see you play. Sigh, why were you hiding the fact you play tennis?"

Saki cast her eyes down, sending a gloomy atmosphere in their presences. Fiji tilted his head. "Saki-chan?"

"I quit a long time ago," Saki spoke, almost in pain.

The guys remained quiet, shock even, but the preppy sister always manages to ruin a moment. "So?"

Everyone just looked at her disbelievingly. Saki choked on some water, surprised she was _THIS_thick headed. When she managed to coughed the water back down the right pipe, she snapped. "Quit mean not doing it anymore, goodbye, adios, hope I never see a tennis ball ever again!"

"Ouch, she makes tennis sound like a bad thing…" you can hear the voice of Kirihara in the bushes, still spying.

"Shut up Kirihara-san!" Saki grabbed her plastic cup and threw it at him.

"Oww! Violent much!"

"How about doubles?" Kosaki, still trying to convince her asked. "Fuji and I vs. you and Yukimura-san. That way the guys won't be excluded."

"Sounds good," Fuji replied.

"Weren't you listening when I said quit?"

"Yeah."

"Then?"

"I just like annoying you."

"…"

"Okay! It's settled then!" exclaimed the bubbly teen. "There's a court somewhere near by so let's go!"

"But-" Saki tried to protest, but everyone started leaving then she made an excuse. "We don't have rackets!"

"Yes we do," Kosaki said slyly and snapped her fingers. Out of no where, a bunch of guys in black suits appeared and held tennis rackets and balls out towards her. "So let's play."

Saki sighed. _That brat always get what she wants, well I _won't_ let her!_ With that one last thought in mind, she ran up towards the others. And of course the eavesdroppers won't let this opportunity go to waste…

**

* * *

Akisame: **I wasn't going to put an actual tennis match in my story but I thought, why not? I just let my mind flow along with the story. O_o Review please :P

**Next Chapter:** Ohhh…. Fuji-Kosaki vs. Yukimura-Saki! Wonder who's gonna win… Actually I wonder if it _will_ stay a double match… who knows? Next chapter: Tennis Match…?


	4. Tennis Match?

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **Here's chapter four: Tennis Match…!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…

**EDIT 06/12/10: **Fix grammar and spelling errors

**

* * *

Tennis Match…!**

"So let's like start!" Kosaki exclaimed, already changed into a cute tennis outfit.

Kosaki got into a serving position while Fuji just smirked at Saki who stayed behind the service line while Yukimura was up front. Saki just stood there, not even holding on to her racket tightly and wasn't even standing how a tennis player should stand. Yukimura looked worried, Fuji looked amused as always, and Kosaki had a sly smile on her face.

"Whatever," Saki muttered and rolled her eyes before she looked over at a huge tree behind the fence. "Hey, one of you eavesdroppers, ref!"

All the eavesdroppers froze slightly then decide to come out, embarrassed. Kirihara decided to take the referee spot. And so the games begin!

Kosaki threw the ball high up into the air and hit it with great speed and power… and towards Saki. Yukimura, who was on the other side of their portion of the court, decide to let Saki get it. I mean, how bad can she be? Saki took a step back and swung… and she completely missed…

Everyone sweat dropped, except for the Fuji who chuckled at her poor swing. Saki flushed and looked away.

"…15… love…?" Kirihara looked disbelievingly at the 'star athlete'.

Yukimura just smiled. "Don't worry, leave it to me."

"Thanks Seiichi-kun," Saki sighed.

Of course Yukimura is way better than Fuji and Kosaki, so the Yukimura-Saki pair got the first game… but now its Saki's serve…

She mentally cursed as she was handed a tennis ball. She threw up the ball and swung… but only it had missed… She tried once again… she missed it again… and again… and again… and… she hit herself with the ball this time! …

"This is going nowhere," Nahaku shook her head.

"Interesting… Mitsuawa-san is horrible in tennis…" Renji scribbled something down in his notebook.

"Fuji-kun," Kosaki whispered to her boyfriend.

"Hmmm?" Fuji looked at her from behind.

"Like I don't like remember Onee-san being like _this_ bad… like…" Kosaki stopped her sentence and frowned.

"Saa, maybe this is what happens when someone doesn't come in contact with tennis in years," Fuji replied. _Or maybe she thinks she's too good to use her real skills… Hmm…_ Fuji smiled his famous smile as he looked over to his girlfriend who looked back at him with the same thought in mind. They nodded at each other.

"OMG! Mitsuawa-san! Learn to serve a god damn ball!" Kirihara shouted, who was probably one of the most people pissed off person in the world at this very moment. He glared at the brunette who keeps missing the ball. "Geez, this is going to take forev- OW!"

"Oops, sorry," Saki gave an innocent smile as a tennis ball whacked Kirihara in the face. "Hey! I hit it!"

Kirihara frowned, muttering something about 'doing that on purpose'. "Okay, maybe this time you can hit in on the court… 'cause that was OUT!"

"Well duh," Saki rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"Okay, that's it! Game Fuji-Mitsuawa pair! One all!" Kirihara yelled.

"What!" Saki felt a vein starting to pop. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can! I'm ref.! That's what you get for hitting me in the head," Kirihara rubbed his head angrily.

"Fine, it's not like I care anyways," Saki muttered, but then she heard Kosaki's preppy voice.

"Like we got a game!" Kosaki cheered happily. "Like we can so like win now with Onee-san _awful_ serves! Finally! Like I'm going to win against Onee-san for once! Yay!"

"This doesn't count as a win because of Kirihara-san's horrible refing," Saki pointed out.

"So?" Kosaki blinked with an innocent smile on her face. "Like a win's a win! I so like can't wait to like tell Otou-san and Okaa-san that I like finally beat you!"

Saki frowned, giving her twin a murderous glare while Kosaki stood on court looking adorable. _Even if I HATE this sport, there is NO way I'm letting her beat me! Even if it is unfair…_

"She's deep in thought," Nahaku pointed out, looking at her friend's facial expression.

"Kosaki," Saki said her name, with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Onee-san," Kosaki smiled and nodded.

"Seiichi-kun/Fuji-kun," Saki and Kosaki said their boyfriend's name. Fuji nodded while Yukimura looked confused until Fuji pulled him off court.

"What's going on?" Yukimura asked.

Fuji just smiled as Saki snapped at Kirihara. "Continue the match at 1-1."

Everyone excluding Saki, Kosaki and Fuji, looked surprised. "But-" Kirihara began but was interrupted.

"I think it's best to give the girls a one on one, no?" Fuji said.

"But Saki-chan can't-" Yukimura began but Fuji just smiled, like always.

"Watch," he said simply.

Kirihara looked at him then at the twins, then back at him. "O-okay, this match is resumed. Game: 1 all! Mitsuawa-imoto to serve!"

Kosaki smiled. "Like get really Onee-san! I've been like practicing!"

"Oh shut up and just serve!" Saki snapped, but then her eyes widen, feeling dizziness in her head. _No! Why now!_

Kosaki threw the ball in the air and hit it with full force. Saki shook her head and run towards the ball and gave a weak return, in which Kosaki easily hit it back and it turned into a rally. That is until Saki surprised her sister with a drop shot, winning the point.

"15-love!"

"How did she-" Yukimura looked surprised, as well as all the other Rikkaidai students.

"So older Mitsuawa-san knows how to play as well," Renji took out his notebook and wrote at lighting speed.

"Out! 30-love!"

They turned back to the match, looking at the ball that was on the other side of the baseline. Saki was smiling as her sister frowned. Kosaki got back in serving position and hit the ball… but in a strange way…

_It looks like a weak serve but… can't be too careful now can we?_ Saki ran up to the ball and swung her racket… but the ball curved and landed. Saki's eyes widen.

"Like how's that Onee-san?" Kosaki smirk.

"Not bad… brat," Saki admitted.

"15-30!"

And so the game continued, Kosaki used that serve again, earning another point. _Okay, focus Saki! Focus!_ Saki looked at the angle of Kosaki's racket as she served once again. Quickly, Saki responsed, and she hit the ball… on the fame of her racket and the ball hit the net.

"40-30!"

"So close," Yukimura sighed. "I didn't know she can play. Why did she pretend she didn't know how to play? She could be really good if she tried."

"She is good," Fuji spoke, earning the attention of the Rikkaidai buchou. "When we were little, we entered a lot of tournaments… with Saki-chan always coming in first. She could easily become a pro if she wanted to. Too bad she quit. But I guess we can count on Kosaki-chan to being back her full potentials."

"It works… somehow," Nahaku sweat dropped.

"They're always trying to go head to head with each other, with Saki-chan coming victorious every time, expect for one time. Saki-chan's the type who hates losing to her sister… the last time she lost… well let's just say you wouldn't want to be in the very same room as her."

"Is it really THAT bad…?" Nahaku asked, looking over to her friend. _Well she _can_ be scary when she wants to._ "By the way, what did Saki-chan lost in anyways?"

Fuji didn't reply just smile. Which cause Nahaku to now be even more curious to find out…

"Deuce!"

Finally Saki was able to return Kosaki's serve successfully which Kosaki wasn't too happy about. This time she served normally and ran up to the net which Saki showed a look of shock as she hit it back. Kosaki got in position, and she volleyed it over the net just as Saki charged up front and dive for the ball, only to have Kosaki lob it over her head.

"Advantaged to Mitsuawa-imoto!"

"Great strategy: to lure her up front, and then, lobbing it to the far end of the court. Kosaki-chan really improved, especially her net play," Fuji commented.

"Oh?" Nahaku asked. "Is she bad at net play or something?"

"Bad?" Fuji smiled deeply. "Hmm… I'd say horrible. Usually, she crashes into the net every time her goes up there."

Nahaku sweat dropped and gave a strange expression to the tensai.

"Game Mitsuawa-imoto! 2-1!

Next was Saki's serve, in which she hit it perfectly, not that it was much of a surprise now. Saki hesitated after her serve, feeling a wave of dizziness hit her. She ran up and hit it cross court, making Kosaki run to the other side of the court.

"15-love!"

Saki smiled, though she was panting heavily as her vision became burry. She managed to shake it off and continued. Okay, so let's fast forward this match…

"Game Mitsuawa! 5-3!

Kosaki frowned. _Like she isn't even like using her fullest abilities! So I'm not like good enough for her to like go like all out on her? I'll like show her!_

Kosaki served the ball, only to have her twin hit it back. _Maybe it's time I use that._ She hit the ball low to the other side of the court, causing Saki to hit a lob. _Perfect._ Kosaki jumped up and smash the ball… into Saki's wrist! Saki's eyes widen as she dropped her racket from the shock as the ball bounced back to Kosaki. She smirked as she smash the ball on Saki's side of the court, earning her a point. Everyone was shocked.

"That's…" Sanada, who was quiet until now, frowned at the smash.

"Rondo Towards Destruction," Kosaki smiled in her cute way as her Onee-san gripped her right wrist in pain. She shouted all the way over to the other side of the court. "Oh I'm so like sorry Onee-san!"

"Sure you are," Saki mumbled. _But how did she learn a move like that!_

"Considering she's from Hyotei, Atobe must have taught her that move," Fuji smiled in his smiley way.

"Saki-chan doesn't look too good," Yukimura frowned, walking over to his girlfriend.

Fuji just watched them, he saw Saki shaking her head. Yukimura took her wrist, and Saki flinched. Fuji walked over to Kosaki.

"Care to explain my dear Saki-chan number two?" Fuji asked.

"May-be," Kosaki flashed a cute smile. "If you like please stop like calling me that. I know you're just like doing that to like annoy me. It's Ko-sa-ki-chan."

Fuji just smiled as he looked over to the elder twin, _trying_ to convince Yukimura that she was okay. Fuji opened his eyes… wide, as saw Saki just suddenly fainted.

**

* * *

Saki's POV**

Oww… where am I? My head… OW! I need my medication… badly… I opened my eyes, wondering what just happen. My vision's really, really burry… I hope I don't need glasses… Hey, there's something blue-ish… hair? …Seiichi-kun! My eyes flash open in a second, looking up at his worried expression.

"Seiichi-kun?" I heard my voice… I'm not even sure if that was me who spoke.

"Saki-chan, are you alright? Is your fever back?" Yup, that was me who spoke… wow I can't even tell if it's my own voice… I've come to a conclusion… I'm totally messed.

"Saki-chan, Saki-chan!" Oh, I forgot about Seiichi-kun! God, I'm stupid.

"Sorry, but I'm alright. No worries, see?" I said as I tried to lift myself off the ground, but then, I felt something burning: my wrist. Damn that brat. I can't believe she would stoop THIS low! Oww… It's red and really swollen… looks like a bruise. God, I hate her…

Suddenly, I felt a hand trying to help me up: Seiichi-kun. I smiled and flushed. He's so sweet! Finally, I'm standing on my own two feet. He looked at my swollen hand and frowned. "You can't continue playing; we should bandage up your wrist."

"But Seiichi-kun!" I tried to protest, but who honestly could win an argument with the Rikkaidai buchou?

"Aww, too bad, looks like Kosaki-chan wins by forfeit," Syu-kun said jokingly. I tried to take ten years off his life by giving him the glare of my devious eyes, but of course, he's immune to such thing. "Aww, don't give me that Saki-chan… number one…"

What did he just say…? FUJI SYUUSUKE, I HATE YOU! DAMMIT! STOP CALLING ME THAT!

"You're really asking for it," I hissed and before I knew what happen, it was like my body moved on its own. I was suddenly charging towards him with my fist in hand. Just as I got to the net I jumped over it, surprising Syu-kun and Kosaki. I smirked, getting really to mess up the 'pretty' face of his but… I suddenly felt like I was falling…

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Saki jumped over the net, with a fist in hand, but her smile faded as her foot got caught on the net and she began falling… towards Fuji.

_CRASH!_

"Oww…" Saki mumbled as she pulled away from Fuji, she looked down at him. His face has a faint line of red across his cheek for some reason…

"Onee-san!" Saki looked up at her twin, her face was beat red as well. "How dare you like _kiss_ my boyfriend!"

_Kiss! What!_ Saki looked back down at the boy she was on top, he smiled. It wasn't his usual smile; it looked kind of silly to Saki.

"What? What happened?" Saki asked, feeling so confused.

Fuji coughed, trying to get rid of the blush mark. "Your lips… kind of… brush against mine when you fell…"

Saki flushed intently. "Holy- Someone, just kill me now!"

"If only I had my camera here," Fuji sighed, seeing how much panicky Saki was in.

"Oh shut up!" Saki snapped.

"Onee-san! Just like get off of my boyfriend!" Kosaki cried.

Saki looked back down at the smiling Fuji whom she was _still _on top. "OMG!"

She jumped away and backed away all the way to the net, panting heavily.

"Saki-chan?" Yukimura walked over to her.

"Seiichi-kun! Let's go!"

"What?"

Saki grabbed Yukimura's hand with her good hand before he can say anymore and raced off, but then, she stopped and turned towards her sister. "I did _not_ lose! It's just postponed! Got it!"

Before Kosaki can reply, Saki ran off.

"Hey Kirihara-san," Nahaku called to Kirihara. "Got that?"

He grinned evilly and nodded, holding up his cellphone.

"Perfect."

"Yukimura-buchou will not be happy if you blackmail Mitsuawa-san with a picture of that," Sanada lectured.

"Aww," both juniors sighed, but then, Nahaku spoke up. "But you're still sending me that picture Kirihara-san!"

Sanada just shook his head while Nahaku smiled sadistically, thinking of what to do with that picture. "Hmm, too bad Ruka and Hahuri aren't here to see this… Wait weren't they…"

The Rikkaidai students's eyes widen, _finally_ realizing they forgot a couple of juniors, who are probably suffocating in a trunk as we speak… Immediately all the Rikkaidai students, minus Renji who was writing down how stupid they all are for forgetting, as he puts it, he _knew_ they were in there all along, yet inhuman to leave them in.

**

* * *

Saki's POV**

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! How could I have k-ki-kis! AH! I can't even say that word! What is wrong with me?_ Saki threw herself onto her soft queen size bed and looked up at her ceiling.

Her room was quite large. Her room was painted to match the outside: a beautiful sky blue colour with soft white clouds and many different shades of green for the grass. And a lone Sakura tree paint was painted in the corner of her room where her bed stood with a pink veil coming down to the end of her bed. She looked over to her bed to find a white unicorn plushie with a pink mare and tail. She grabbed it and stared at it. _Syu-kun…_

_

* * *

Flashback…_

_Now seven year old Saki took a nicely wrapped baby blue present with a pretty white bow on top and began opening it. She put on the most realistic smile as she opened the present from her ex-crush, Fuji Syuusuke._

_She reached in and pulled out adorable unicorn plushie. She just stared at it. "Um… thanks…?"_

"_Do you like it?" Eight year old, Fuji, asked in his childish voice._

"_Unicorn?"_

"_Yeah! You said you like unicorns and you want one for your birthday!" he exclaimed happily._

"_I did? Oh um… I did! I love it Syu-kun! Thanks! You're the best!" Saki exclaimed happily…as she put on a fake smile, cuddling the unicorn plushie as if she let go, her very heart would shatter._

_

* * *

Life was so much easier back then… sigh. _Saki sighed. Suddenly, she smiled and walked out of her room.

* * *

The next day…

"Nya Fujiko, are you okay nya?" Eiji asked his best friend who seem… 'out of it' today.

They were currently on the courts, doing a bit of warm up before practice.

"I'm fine Eiji," Fuji spoke, deep in thought.

"Nya…?"

"Ii data," Inui popped out of no where. "Fuji isn't smiling."

"What are you talking about Inui?" Fuji asked… smiling.

"Fuji, are you okay? You're not sick or anything?" The mother hen of Seigaku asked, worried.

"I'm sure he's fine," Taka spoke timidly, until Ryoma give him a racket just for the heck of it. "BUUURNINGGGG! JUST SUCK IT UP AND BE A MAN, WHATEVER IT MAYBE!"

"Split personality much," a voice came from the entrances to the court.

Everyone turned to face the newcomer. Momo and Eiji backed away fast, Oishi and Kaidoh looked surprised, Taka was still in his burning mode, until Oishi took away the racket. Inui got out a notebook just in case. Ryoma just lowered his cap and said "Mada mada dane" while Tezuka looked stony as ever. Fuji just opened his eyes and stared at her and smiled. "Well, didn't expect you to come back here so soon Saki-chan."

The dark haired girl just 'hmphed' as she walked in, holding some large boxes.

"What is she doing here?" Momo asked, afraid to come any closer to her after what happened last time.

"Good question," Fuji walked up to the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," she snorted, setting down the boxes and then she sighed. "I just came to say sorry, alright?"

"About what happened last night?" Fuji asked, tilting his head oh so innocently causing Saki to flush in a spit second.

"Last night nya?" Eiji asked. "Fujiko, did something happen between you two last night?"

"Hmm… may-be," Fuji put on his poker face, tried to hide his emotions.

"Nya! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Nya!"

"Cough, cough," Saki coughed to get their attention. "I came to say sorry to your friend, whom I wasn't very nice to the other day."

She opened the boxes, which relieved to her food… really heavenly food.

Immediately, people started to drool. "I made these to say I was sorry."

"Well I forgive you!" Momo exclaimed, racing over to the boxes.

"Nya, wait up! It looks good, you shouldn't be so selfish! Nya!" Eiji ran over as well.

"Eat up, don't be shy," Saki smiled.

"Um… guys," Fuji began, looking concern. "I think it's best if I warn you-"

Too late.

_Bite, crunch, swallow._

"Wow, this is de… AH! What is in this!"

"NYA! Water!"

"This is worst than Inui juice!"

"Ii data… I could use this in my new butch…"

"- that Saki-chan is a horrible cook," Fuji finished, looking around at the 'dead' bodies all over the court.

"Excuse me?" Saki asked, popping a vein. "I'm not that bad!"

"Kosaki beat you in cooking, no?"

"Oh shut up. She put wasabi in my food during the competition!"

"Sure…"

"… Hate you… T.T"

"I like you too. n.n"

"…"

**

* * *

Akisame: **Kinda boring. T.T This is why I didn't want a tennis match in the story, but there was nothing else to put. Review please! Anyways I wrote out how this story will end. Some will hate it, some will like it (I hope) We'll see. n.n

**Next Chapter:**The Autumn Festival is coming! So it's time for perperations! But nothing ever goes perfectly without _something_ going wrong. And at the same time, Kosaki thinks it's time Saki comes home… Next Chapter: Choas!


	5. Choas!

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **Okay this chapter might seem a little weird… you've been warned…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…

**EDIT 06/12/10: **Fix grammar and spelling errors

**

* * *

Chaos!**

Aww! Kohaku-senpai is _so_ cute when he's asleep! Oh god, I sound like a fangirl just now. What is wrong with me? Maybe it's the stress of the festival! Yeah! That has to be it! What else could-

"Saki-chan?" I heard a voice from beside me, Kohaku-senpai. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay? You sound kinda…"

Oh crap, I did not just say that out loud did I?

"Um… yes," my senpai replied, even in the dark, I could tell he was smiling.

My face rose… um 30 degrees or so… "I'm sorry! I um…"

He laughed. "It's okay, thanks for waking me up Saki-chan. I don't know how I even manage to fall asleep here in the first place."

I know what he means, this place reeks! I don't even want to know what was in here. If you must know, we're in a stinky broom closet, a _very_ small one to be exact… for three hours… Why do we want to be in one? Simple: we don't. We're locked in, no thanks to Shin-senpai, when I get out of here, he'll be sorry… Out of all days, he just _had_ to lock me in here… four days until the festival! Life sucks…

Okay, so you're probably wondering how Shin-senapi locked his best friend and I in a broom closet together. Well since it doesn't look like I'll be getting out in a while…

It all started after school…

* * *

Saki walked down the hall of Rikkaidai, school has already ended, so not many people were here. She passed a window, in which she saw the tennis team practicing. and Kirihara, Niou and Marui running laps… around the school. Saki sweat dropped. _Did they do something I was not aware of? Somehow I think it's about me…_

She smiled and walked away, it wasn't long after she heard an angelic melody fill her ears, her smile widen. She climbed the stairs and towards a room with the door slightly open. Quietly, she opens the door wider and walked in, closing the door as quietly as possible. She looked over to see a senior student with long, raven black hair, his eyes were closed as he played the piano.

_Such a lovely tune…_ Saki closed her eyes and listen. It felt like her heart was soaring towards the sky, through the clouds and into the light… The music began to fade as the song finished. Saki opened her eyes just as the senior open his. He looked over at Saki and smiled. "Good afternoon Saki-chan!"

Saki smiled back. "Good afternoon Kohaku-senpai!"

Haruno Kohaku waved his hand over to her to come over. She did and sat down on the bench beside him. She looked over at the scores and reacted for it. It looked really messy, with writing all over it, scratched out, rewritten, little notes everywhere, and it was half finished as well. Just then, she felt the scores got snatched away from her. Kohaku smiled in his cute way. "Not so fast there, I'm not done yet. You can look at it when I'm finished… and when it's not so messy…"

Saki fake pouted, "But I already heard a part of it. It's really pretty; you're playing it at the festival… right?"

He flushed a bit and nodded. "Actually… I was hoping… we do this together… a duet."

Saki's face paled. "Y-you want to me to sing…?"

He nodded hopefully. "I've been busy trying to make it perfect," he said looking at the mess he called music. "You have such a lovely voice Saki-chan, shouldn't all of Rikkaidai know that as well?"

Saki shook her head vigorously and then in a soft voice, almost whispering. "I can't."

He sighed and put the scores back on the stand. He smiled. "Come on, let's play something."

He reached for the keys and began playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Saki smiled and began playing with him. She made a couple (coughalotcough) mistakes which she didn't care too much about since she quit playing awhile back. When the song finished, they heard clapping at the doorway.

Her eyes glazed over at a blond guy, smiling slyly. "Aw, don't you two look so cute together."

Both Rikkaidai students blushed. "Shin!"

"Shin-senpai you baka! We're just friends!" Saki crossed her arms. "And for your information, I have a boyfriend."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes and made his way towards them, setting down his guitar case. He looked over at Saki. "Don't you have somewhere you have to be?"

Saki froze and looked at her wristwatch in horror. She mentally cursed and ran towards the door, but the sound of Kohaku's voice stopped her.

"The piece?" he asked, with the puppy dog look in his eyes.

_Damn that puppy dog look of his…_ Saki sighed. "I'll think about it." And she ran out the door.

"That's a yes," Shin confirmed, but then, he heard Saki's voice echoing the halls. "I said I'll think about it, Baka!"

* * *

"That's a really cute sheep!" Ruka exclaimed at the painting.

The student look at her with hurt in her eyes, "That's a cloud."

"Oh… um… that's a really good cloud!" Ruka backed away towards her friends.

"Looks like things are going fine," Hahuri spoke, looking around at the decorations for the Autumn festival.

"Saki-chan is late, it's so unlike her," Nahaku frowned. "Maybe of what happened last night… Kirihara-san, Niou-senpai, Marui-senpai and I post pictures all over the school this morning, but they suddenly disappeared before anyone got to school…"

"Wait, hold it. Something happened to Saki-chan last night?" The other two exclaimed.

"While you locked us in that trunk for over an hour," Ruka finished.

"Uh…" Nahaku sweat dropped.

A freshman suddenly came running into the room. "Senpai-tachi! Mitsuawa-senpai is coming."

Just like that everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her with wide eyes. Some had wide eyes; some were panicking, some sighed and the rest…

"Five," they began.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING STANDING AROUND HERE?" Saki suddenly busted in, panting heavily. She looked around at all the students just staring at her. "The festival is in four day! We can't slack off now! Come on people, get moving! Ashiwa-san, more paint! Aoi-senpai, make those trims smaller! What happened to the set! Work with me here!"

"She's having another breakdown again," her three friends sighed at the brunette in total workaholic/perfectionists mode.

"Saki-chan take a chill pill, god," Nahaku put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chill? I _can't_ 'chill'! The festival is in a few days, have you not forgotten? We have stands to build, sets to paint, props to make! …"

"Remind me to _not_ elect Saki-chan for head of the festival committee again," Hahuri whispered to Ruka, and she agreed.

Some freshmen looked scared, wondering how the cool and calm Mitsuawa Fusaki can be so… _not_ cool and calm, and the senpais couldn't blame them, they, too, still haven't got use to her being like that.

"It's the stress," Nahaku sighed. "God, she _really_ needs to get away from all of this…"

Hahuri's face lit up. "I know how…" she smiled evilly.

Saki who was on the other side of the room felt a chill oh down her spine. "What the heck?" She shook her head and turned her attention back to her work.

* * *

"Twenty more laps! Move it," Sanada ordered to the three who were running around the school. Kirihara, Niou and Marui were all sweaty and _very_ tired.

"This is cruel," Kirihara mumbled quietly… but a certain buchou heard.

"Extra ten laps, Kirihara!"

Kirihara now learned to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Ii data," Renji wrote some stuff down. "This is a new record. 100 laps around the school…"

"The school is over 10 times bigger than the field…" Jackal sighed and shook his head.

"So basically it means over 1000 lap if they were running around the field," Yagyuu shook his head as well.

"I wonder what they did…" Jackal said quietly, hoping the buchou didn't hear him. "But it doesn't seem like Buchou's in a good mode today…"

Meanwhile, with Yukimura, he sighed, holding scrunched up paper in his hand. He opened it slightly, it was a picture of Saki and Fuji… accidentally kissing. He frowned and stuffed them in his bag to burn later… when everyone's gone.

"Um, Yukimura-senpai," a shy girlish voice came from behind him.

He turned his head around to find a freshman standing before him. He breathed and smiled. "Hello."

She flushed and quickly handed him a note and ran off. He blinked for a second before opening the note. He quickly read it and turned to Sanada. "Make sure they finish their laps, I'll be back soon."

Sanada nodded as Yukimura took off towards a stressed out girlfriend.

* * *

"Okay, carefully put it by the window to dry!" Saki ordered as a few students carried painted decorations over as instructed.

"Well looks like someone's doing well."

Saki made a face from behind and turned with a forced smiled at the person. "Shin-senpai, as you can see, we're busy. Go away."

Shin smirked at her. "Really now, and I was just _so_ _kind_ to being your bag you forgot in the music room." He rolled his eyes and tossed her black school bag over to her… one problem; her hands are already full.

"Shin-senpai, no!" Saki panicked and dropped all the paper and materials in her hands to catch her bag… but he threw it _way_ too far.

The bag flew and hit a junior who was holding an open bottle of glue in her hands. The bag knocked her slightly into a ladder, and the glue landed all over a table of tissue paper, sticking them all together. Meanwhile, the junior who was knocked onto the ladder caused the person on top to fly off, landing on some innocent bystander who was painting a set, which caused it to rip, and there is now a big hole in the middle of the set. Also, the paint on top of the ladder fell, spilling all over the sets and the people at the bottom. It then caused one surprised person to accidentally stuck out his foot, causing a senior carrying white paint to trip, and the paint send flying… towards Saki. Everyone gasped and stopped what they were doing. Saki's three friends were wide eyed, with Nahaku trying to contain her laugher.

"Oh my god…" Ruka whispered as Saki just stood there with a can of paint on her head, dipping down all over her and her uniform.

"Shin-senpai…" Saki muttered angrily from under the can, a fist forming.

"Hee hee, oops…" Shin sweat dropped and half-smiled.

"Oops!" Saki shouted, scaring the heck out of him as he retreated as fast as he could, tripping over his own foot.

"Um… what happened here…?"

Immediately, Saki removed the paint can from her head, showing her newly white hair, face, neck and the top part of her uniform. "Um Seiichi-kun, hi there…"

"On second thought, I really don't want to know what happened." Yukimura sighed and walked over to her. He pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping her face.

"Seiichi-kun, it's okay," she sighed, taking the handkerchief from him. "Shouldn't you be at practice anyways?"

"I got a note saying you need me…"

"What? I didn't send a note to you…" Saki looked over at her friends who were smiling innocently. "Guys…"

"Please just make her take her mind off of the festival!" Ruka suddenly threw herself down on the floor in a begging position. "All the stress is driving her insane, this can't be healthy!"

Saki smiled warmly. "Aw, I didn't know you guys cared about me so much."

"What are you talking about?" Nahaku rolled her eyes. "If you go insane, it'll make us go insane by your insanity. So it can't be good for _us_."

"Oh," Saki's smile faded in a flash.

Yukimura just smiled. "But they are right. The stress isn't good for you. I think I see some grey hair," he teased.

Saki made a face. Yukimura smiled. "Let's go to a café after my practice today, okay?"

"But the fest-"

"GO!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Okay, okay! Geez…" Saki muttered darkly.

"Meet me by the school gates, okay? Bye!" Yukimura lean down to give her a peck on the cheek, but then, he stared at the paint that was still there. He ignored it and gave her a quick peck and left for practice. Saki blushed at smiled… making the dry paint on her face crack. She sighed and walked out the door.

"I'm going to clean all this paint off, but don't you dare slack off! I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Ah, it won't come off…" Saki sighed, trying to scrub harder as the warm water ran down her body. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door of the change room. "Don't come in! I'm still in the shower!"

"Hurry up, I don't want to stand out here forever," the voice called from outside.

"You wouldn't be waiting _forever_!"

"A few hours, same thing! Girls take forever…"

"Kohaku-senpai!"

"But it's true!"

Soon, the door opened with Saki dipping wet with a towel over her body. She gave him a look. Kohaku, however, didn't noticed as he just stared at her… all wet… with only a towel over her slender body.

Saki, who has noticed him, looking at her body, frown. "Don't be a pervert Senpai."

She took the clothing from his hands and closed the door. Soon she came out wearing a large grey tee, making her look more flat than usual and blue baggy shorts. Her dark brown hair was damp in a loose low ponytail, with still a bit of paint in it.

"For such a small body, why do you wear clothing so much larger than you should?" Saki asked, looking at the t-shirt like five sizes too big for her.

He shrugged. "I don't know; it's just comfortable, I guess."

"Okay…" she took her head and began walking with Kohaku by her side. "Anyways, where is Shin-senpai? He is _not_ getting away with ruining half the props and causing a paint can to hit me in the head."

"Knowing that, he'll probably try to avoid you as much as possible," he giggled.

"Yeah, yeah- weasel dead ahead," Saki hissed, seeing a certain blond up ahead. Shin turned his head, and his eyes widen as he saw Saki's angry red face and started running for his life. In a slit second, Saki ran after him, with Kohaku right behind.

Soon, he turned towards a corner, with the two right behind, but when they turned, Shin was nowhere to be found. Saki blinked. "Um… what just happened…?"

Kohaku looked clueless as well. Saki frowns. "He couldn't have disappeared into thin air! He's hiding somewhere!"

They wander a bit, looking into unlocked lockers and closets, until they came to one at the end of a hall that was wide open. They stopped three meters away from it as they took a breath of the smell and stared in horror.

Kohaku held his nose. "There's no way he could possibly in there!"

"One way to find out."

"Do _I_ have to?"

"Yes."

"Bu-"

"Kohaku-senpai."

"Okay!"

Kohaku sighed and processed towards the closet. They both made a face from the smell. Saki quickly took a peek in to see if he's there, unfortunately (or fortunately?) he was not there. Kohaku sighed in relief. "Okay, he's not here so let's go."

But not long after he said that, he and Saki felt themselves fall forward into the closet. They turned their heads quickly to see Shin closing the door.

"Shin-senpai! Dammit! Open this door!" Saki demanded, banging on the door.

"Like I'll do that… Anyways, sorry Kohaku, didn't mean to push you in too!" Shin's voice rang from outside. "I'll get you guys once a certain brunette calms down! So in the meanwhile, you two can _bond_, if anything _inappropriate_ happens, I won't tell Yukimura-san! Swear!"

Both of the two flushed into newly shades of red. "SHIN/SHIN-SENPAI!"

**

* * *

Saki's POV**

So now you know. Damn! I hate him! Despise him! Detest him! Hope he burns in the fury of hell! Okay now I just got issues…

"Geez, get us out here soon huh?" Kohaku-senpai lean his head back into the wall. Poor senpai, I wonder why someone as sweet and kind as Kohaku-senpai has a friend, let alone a best friend, like Shin-senpai.

I lean my head against Kohaku-senpai. "This is going to be a long night. Sigh, I won't be surprised if Seiichi-kun dumps me for not showing up. Sometimes I wonder how he could stand me, I can't even stand myself!"

I felt Kohaku-senpai's hands cupped my face and pulled me so I looked straight into his eyes. He whispered to me in his sweet voice. "Listen Saki-chan, if he dumps you because you got locked in a closet, then he's not worth it. It's not your fault. If he really likes you, he'll understand…"

I blinked. I could have sworn I heard Senpai hesitate when saying 'like'. I looked into his eyes, they look kind of… hurt? Sad? Upset? … In… love…? "Kohaku… senpai…?"

Before I knew it, my heart was racing a hundred kilometres an hour. He started to pull my face towards his. It was like in slow mode; he closed his eyes slowly, closer, closer…

_RING-RING!_

He stopped and opened his eyes and looked into me. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but he pulled away quickly. I just stared; my face has got to be a crimson red by now! Oh my god! Senpai almost ki-kissed me! We're just friends! … Right…?

_RING-RING!_ I blinked, oh my phone!

I reacted into my pockets and took out my phone and looked at the caller ID; Kosaki. I just stared at it. Should I answer it? I'm not in the mode to hear 'like this and like that and like OMG! Like, like, like. Yeah, not happening… I don't know what happened but "Hello?" Whoa! Rephrased! I just answered my phone when I didn't want to… Yeah, I really _am_ stressed out!

"Like hi Onee-san!" Great, first word, 'like'.

"What do you want?" Okay, calm Saki, calm.

"Come home like tonight, 'k 'k?" Her happy voiced filled up the room as I nearly choked.

"WHAT! Come home? I left years ago! There's no way-" But of course she cut me off.

"Like awesome! I'll have like a limo like to pick you up! And like guess what? It's like pink! Isn't that like super?" A pink limo… what the ***!*** Okay, yeah I'm a bad girl, sue me.

"Kosaki, I said I'm not-" Guess what? She hung up… "Man, I hate her…"

"Um… Saki-chan…" I saw Kohaku look down shyly.

Oh… about that… I felt my face heat up. "Don't worry about it… I guess…"

He looked at me apologetically. "Yeah… but that's not what I was about to say… Did you have your phone this entire time?"

Um… yeah, why wouldn't I? I nodded slowly and it clicked in. My phone! A big duh! "Oh my god, I'm stupid."

I quickly took out my phone and dial the first number that comes to mind, a few minutes later and door to the closet _finally_ opened. Thank god. I look up at my boyfriend wearing a worried look on his face. "Hi Seiichi-kun."

He took out a hand and pulled me up, whoa I felt as if I haven't walked in ages! I half-smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

I quickly nodded. "Yeah, no worries," I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked back at Kohaku-senpai, he smiled shyly and left. I don't know, but I get this feeling something's bothering him…

* * *

Yukimura and Saki walked out the school of Rikkaidai. Both of them remained quiet until Saki broke the silence. "I'm sorry…"

Yukimura looked confused. "For what?"

"…" Saki bit her lips, and Yukimura gave her a paper cup in his hands.

Saki just looked at it before taking it. Yukimura smiled. "It's not that hot anymore but…"

Saki took a sip out of it, hot chocolate, well warm chocolate but still. Saki smiled back at him. "Thanks, that was sweet of you. I'm sorry for not showing up."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. Besides, at lease you got away from all that stress for a bit. You should thank him."

Saki coughed as she choked on her drink. "Cough- what! Cough- you got to be- cough- kid- cough- ing!"

Yukimura's smile grew wider. "I'm not kidding."

"Seiichi-!" Before she knew it, she felt Yukimura's arms around her waist and pulled her into a tender kiss. He broke loose and looked at the love-struck girl.

"What were you saying again?" he asked innocently.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," was all Saki said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once again.

* * *

Saki looked at the huge mansion in front of her with a large garden, few huge fountains, beautifully curved statues, etc. She sighed. _It's now or never._

She walked up to the door, and a butler opened it before she could knock. He greeted her. "Mitsuawa-dono, your parents are expecting you."

"Joy," Saki mumbled sarcastically as she walked towards the living room. The doors opened and Saki walked in. The room was a royal blue colour, with luxurious furniture (n/a: okay, I really don't need to describe it, do I? They're just filthy rich, okay?). There, she spotted three people sitting on the couch, drinking tea. One was Kosaki, one was a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, muscular and fit. The other one was a woman who looked _way_ too young for her age with long flowing blond hair and hazel eyes, high cheek bones and a very slim body. They finally noticed her presences.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san," Saki bowed to them.

"Fusaki," her mother stood and walked over to her. Saki gave her an evil glare when she hugged her. She whispered into her ears. "Since when did you become so kind towards me?"

"Oh sweetie, what are you talking about?" Her mother smiled oh-so-innocently, and Saki forced a smile but rolled her eyes when she wasn't looking.

Kosaki set down her cup and walked over to her twin and hugged her as well. "Onee-san! I am like so like glad you are like back!"

Saki immediately pushed her away. "One, I am NOT back, it's called a visit. Two, it is _only_ this one time, and then I hope, I never see you again afterwards. So leave me alone."

"Fusaki, disrespectful and rude as always," the man sitting on the couch spoke. His voice was cold and stoic.

"Otou-san…" Saki's face tightened… a lot.

He took a sip of the tea. "If I remember correctly, you said 'I am never setting foot in this house ever again, and I never want to see you ever again.'"

Saki felt all sorts of emotions raise in her. "I-"

"Otou-san! Don't be like that! Onee-san is back! I miss her a lot," Kosaki interrupted her twin. Then she smiled. "Onee-san should go to the ball with us tonight!"

Her mother smiled, "That sounds like a great idea! And I have the perfect dress too!"

"What! Hold it! What ball? What dress? What the hell did you sign me up for this time, Kosaki?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Kosaki tilted her head innocently. "Okaa-san's friend is hosting a party, and we got invite! Doesn't that sound fun?"

The look on Saki's face gave her the answer. Kosaki pouted. "Come on Onee-san! Please! For me?"

"If it's for you, then definitely no."

"Aww… -sniff, sniff-"

"You're going," conclude their father as he stood up and walked towards Kosaki.

"You can't make me!" Saki argued.

"I can and I will," he gave her a cold glare and looked over at Kosaki. "If you really want her to go-"

"Yes please Otou-san!" Kosaki stopped (fake) crying and smiled hopefully. He smiled back at her and ruffled her hair a bit. "Okay sweetie. Anything for you."

"Spoiled-brat," Saki muttered.

"Did you say something?" her father asked in his cold way and Saki didn't even bother to answer seeing as daddy's little girl gets whatever she wants, and what she wants is to drive her sister insane. Saki sighed.

**

* * *

Akisame: **Review. School started and I hate it.

**Next Chapter: **Having no choice what so ever, Saki is forced to go to the Autumn Ball held by the Atobes… in which she meets Atobe and the rest of the Hyotei regulars… and immediately hates them. But Atobe seems to like Saki… a lot to her dismay. But when it comes to dancing with him (by force of course), she'll take any opportunity to… oh brake a toe or two… Next Chapter: Autumn Ball


	6. Why Me?

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **I'm so sorry! I've been so busy lately and sick. :( Sigh…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…

**EDIT 06/12/10: **Fix grammar and spelling errors

**

* * *

Why me?**

Saki sighed, smoothing out an ugly robe that covered her tiny body. _How do I keep getting myself into these kind of situations anyways?_ Saki looked out the window, gazing at a very large mansion, with people in glamorous clothing walking up the stairs and into the mansion. Slowly, the butler opened the limo's door and her parents, in a very elegant (and expansive) black tuxedo and a scarlet red dress, got out. Kosaki looked over at her twin.

"C'mon Onee-san! This is like going to be like so much fun!" She, too, got out, letting her glittery strapless pale green and white dress sprinkle like diamonds. Also, a beautiful diamond necklace sat perfectly on her slender neck.

Once again, she sighed, looking at the grey robe with ugly patterns all over it. _Again, why me?_

**

* * *

Flashback…**

_Saki stood there, all wet, with only a towel covering her body. She started at the dress that was laid on the bed in front of her. It was grey with ugly patters all over it, no style what so ever. It didn't even look like a formal dress… a.k.a.: an old lady's dress… Suddenly her mother came into the room wearing a scarlet red dress. She smiled down upon her daughter._

"_Do you like the dress?" she asked innocently. "I think it really suits you."_

"_It's um… very 'unique'," Saki stretched the word 'unique'. "But I think it will suit an old lady like you even more."_

_Her mother half-smiled and gave her a look, "Looks like someone forgot their manners, maybe I should reteach it to you. And for your information, I'm still in my twenties."_

"_Teenage pregnancy, such a nice thing to know," the brunette said dully._

_The blonde clenched her teeth. "You little brat, if I could I would-"_

"_But you can't, being the heir to _all_ of this after all," Saki spread her arms out._

"_Enjoy the dress," her mother hissed as her slammed the door on her way out._

_Saki smirked, satisfied, but then she looked over at that hideous dress. "This has got to go…"_

_Her glaze fell towards a pair of scissors on the table. Saki smiled._

* * *

"Mai-san, Toyada-san!" A man with grey hair smiled down upon at the Mitsuawas.

"Atobe-san," Mai greeted him as he kissed her hand. "It's good to see you again."

"You look lovely," he replied before spotting the twins. "And those must be your girls. They're absolutely gor… geous…?"

He gave Saki a strange look, or rather, her dress. He coughed slightly and smiled (not really…). "You must be Fusaki-chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you A_ho_be-san," Saki smiled… innocent enough…

"It's A_to_be," her father hissed quietly to her.

"A_ou_be, got it," she whispered back, and Kosaki who over heard, giggled.

Toyada just smiled at her and hurried Saki in. When they were far enough from him, he frowned at her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Whatever are you talking about Otou-san?" Saki gave him her most 'truthful' and 'sweet' look.

Both parents just shook their head. Mai took a deep breathe. "DON'T screw this up. Kosaki-chan, I'm sorry, but could you please baby-sit her?"

"_Baby-sit?_" Saki coughed, making a face of disgust.

"Like of course Okaa-san!" Kosaki replied sweetly.

"Um, hello," Saki waved her hand, trying to get their attention. "Since when does the older child get baby-sat by the younger one?"

The parents made a dramatic pause. "Since now," they spoke before taking off down the corridors and into the party room.

"Like okay! Like let's go!" Kosaki exclaimed happily.

"'Let's'? I think you mean 'you'. See ya," Saki put her hand to her forehead like a solider and saluted her off but before, she could leave, Kosaki grabbed her arm.

"No! You like can't! Like, I'm supposed to like baby-sit you!"

Saki gave her the 'you-can't-be-serious' look, but the blonde gave her a simply nod.

Saki rubbed her temples in frustration. "Fine, _but_ you are NOT baby-sitting me, I will be _accompanying _you."

"Like okay!" she smiled at her, but then look down at her dress. "Um… Onee-san, about your dress…"

"Done," Saki smirked and approached the doors to the party room. Kosaki raised an eyebrow.

The doors open and Saki looked down at all the people in the room, including her parents. Mai smirked as whispers flew around the room about the dress, but her smile quickly faded when Saki was grinning. Saki undid the slash around her waist and stripped it off, throwing it down, hitting her mother square in the face.

Underneath was a gorgeous pearl white dress. It was strapless, but made into a halter-top with many laces and laces around her elbow to her hands. She smiled confidently as her mother's face became red; her knuckles became white from gripping the robe fiercely.

"Oh like wow!" Kosaki awed as she tackled her sister into a hug. She looked at her dress with sparkles in her eyes. "Pretty!"

"Let me go, sheesh, you really don't having to act like a preppy five year old, y'know?"

"Acting? Who's acting?" Kosaki titled her head.

"Never mind…"

"Like where did you like get this? Like oh wow!" Kosaki asked, poking her dress in every corner.

"Kosaki, stop poking me!" Saki snapped.

"Like -sniff-, I'm sowie…" Kosaki apologized with teary eyes.

Saki mentally slapped herself in the head. She looked down at the dress and smiled. _Wow, who knew what a pair of scissors can do…Even if it's just that I cut the top layer off… Tee hee…_

"Come on, let's go," Saki said as she walked down the stairs and her sister followed.

"Oh, like, you have to like meet my like senpais!" Kosaki grabbed her hand and pulled her along… down the stairs… causing a certain someone to trip.

"Kosaki! Oww!" Saki rubbed her sore back.

"Oopsies…"

"Always causing problems, aren't you Kosaki-chan?"

The Mitsuawa twins turned towards the newcomer. Kosaki's face lit up. "Keigo-senpai!"

Atobe and the rest of the Hyotei regulars stood there, all looking very handsome. Atobe offered a hand to Saki. "You must be Saki-chan, Ore-sama has heard a lot about you."

"Don't get familiar with me Aoube-san, we just meet." Saki said, ignoring his hand and getting up by herself.

Atobe could hear his team chuckle at the name he was just called, and how she could talk to _him_ out of all people like that. He managed to smile. "You certainly are an interesting one."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Saki replied.

"Onee-san, like don't be like so mean to Keigo-senpai!" Kosaki pouted, clinging onto his arm.

Saki stared and her lips craved into a grin. "Kosaki, why are you calling Aoube-san by his first name? Don't tell me there's something going on between you two… maybe I should tell Syu-kun…"

"Onee-san!" Kosaki cried, heavily flustering.

"So there is something…"

"Like I didn't like say that!"

"Well Mitsuawa-san always did spark up when Atobe was around," Shishido stated and half the regulars nodded.

"Senpai-tachi!"

Atobe sighed and shook his head. "There is nothing going on between Ore-sama and Kosaki-chan, besides, Ore-sama isn't interested in her."

"What!" Kosaki, plus a few of the regulars exclaimed, stunned.

"Keigo-senpai like doesn't like me?" Kosaki put on a sad face.

"Well… Ore-sama prefers someone more like… your sister."

"…" Everyone stared at him before…

"Eh!" Saki coughed violently. "You what?"

"Like, you can't be like serious!" Kosaki cried.

"Why not?" Atobe asked, admiring Saki. "Ore-sama likes girls who know what they want."

"She's also really cute," Gakuto spoke, and Ootori shyly nodded.

"I love her attitude, especially towards the buchou," Shishido commented, earning a look from Atobe.

"Yeah, she's awesome!" Jirou exclaimed who just woken up after overheard their conversation.

"You just like woke up! You wouldn't like know," Kosaki pointed it out, but was ignored.

"She looks radiant in that dress," Hiyoshi added with Kabaji with the usual. "Usu."

"Plus, her legs…" Oshitari smiled as he caught a glimpse of them.

"What?" Saki blinked, flushed. "What do my legs have to do with anything?"

"Ignore him," everyone said except for Oshitari, Kabaji and Saki.

Saki sweat dropped, and Atobe extended out him hand in a fashionable manner. "Now that that's over with, Saki-chan would you care to dance?"

"Pass," Saki, without hesitating, said monotonously and walked away leaving some stunned regulars and a twin.

* * *

"Geez, I knew I shouldn't have come. What is wrong with him, too cocky for his own good," Saki murmured angrily. "If only I can just-"

Saki stopped her sentence short as she walked into someone, regaining her focuses; she looked at the person she ran into.

"Oh I'm so sor-" the girl spoke but stopped as her sea-green eyes met Saki's sea-green eyes. Saki and the girl just stared at each other.

_Wow… it's like… I'm looking into a mirror…? _Both girls thought in their heads. Saki studied the girl. She was tall like Saki and with a long graceful neck like her. But her hair was black.

The girl blushed and turned her head away. "I'm sorry, it was rude to stare."

Saki, too, blushed. "No, I'm the one who's sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

"…" The girls just stood shyly for a moment before the girl spoke up. "I'm Hiyoku Kaede, it's nice to meet you."

"Hiyoku Kaede? As in the actress?" Saki asked, amazed that she was so shy.

Kaede nodded. Saki smiled and bowed. "I'm Mitsuawa Fusaki, it's nice to meet as well."

"Mitsuawa? Then are you Mitsuawa Kosaki-san's older twin?"

"Unfortunately," Saki mumbled, and Kaede giggled.

"She can be a bit…" Kaede paused.

"Annoying? Bratty? Way to preppy?"

Kaede smiled, "Exactly what I was thinking."

The two started to burst out in laughter. Saki was the first to calm down. "We could be twins, we're so much alike, physically and mentally."

"Yeah," Kaede nodded.

"Maybe you are my twin and somehow you and Kosaki got mixed up at birth or something," Saki suggested.

Kaede smiled. "Not likely. Besides, I'm a year older than you two plus I wasn't born in Japan."

"Oh, too bad," Saki said sadly and look at into her eyes. _They look so much like mine, same colour, shape, size, everything…_ Before she knew, she spoke. "Maybe we're related."

Saki flushed and covered her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

But Kaede just shook her head. "I can see why you would think that Mitsuawa-san, when I look at you, it's like looking at myself. Your eyes… they're like an exact copy of mine… but I know the Mitsuawa family and the Hiyoku have no marriages between the families since the two family seem to dislike each other for some reason."

"Oh, but why are you talking to me if our families hate each other? Wouldn't you parents get mad?"

"It's a stupid rule," Kaede admitted. "We shouldn't hate other just because of something that happened in the past. Besides, I like you already so they can't just make me hate you now," she winked.

Saki smiled. "Thanks Hiyoku-san."

"Onee-san! There you are!"

"Oh great," Saki sighed and stepped out of the way…

Crash…

"Ow! Like Onee-san, why did you like move out of the like way?" Kosaki asked sadly, having fallen on the ground.

"Geez I wonder why," her sister made a sarcastic remark.

"Hello Mitsuawa-san," Kaede smiled at her.

Kosaki looked up, and her face lit up with an embrace. "Hiyoku-san!"

"Kosaki, get off of her," Saki snapped, after seeing the distress in her face.

"Aww," Kosaki sighed and released Kaede. "Oh by the way, Okaa-san and Otou-san want you to meet some people! C'mon!"

Kosaki grabbed her twin's hand and pulled her along.

"Kosaki! God," Saki turned to Kaede. "Want to come and save me?"

Kaede giggle. "Sure."

* * *

"Fusaki, there you are," Mai smiled as her daughters plus Kaede approached. "Oh, Hiyoku-san, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Mitsuawa-san," Kaede smiled.

"Anyways, come on Fusaki," Mai grabbed her arm and dragged her to meet some people.

"Like Onee-san looked like she's in like pain," Kosaki stated the obvious, leaving Kaede to half-smile. "Anyways, like what's up? I haven't like seen you in like ages!"

"Oh nothing really," Kaede said. "I'm going to stay in Japan for a while to shoot a movie."

"Oh like cool! Maybe I can like visit you like on set!"

"You really _don't_ have to," Kaede said in a polite manner, turning her head away.

"But I will!" Kosaki chirped.

"She means 'don't go'," Saki said who spoke from behind, scaring the life out of her sister.

"Ah! Onee-san! You scared me half to death meanie!" Kosaki yelled.

"Oh really, since you're half dead, maybe next time, I'll scare you all the way to hell," Saki said emotionlessly.

"…" They both stared at her like she's some kind of freak show.

"What?" Saki smiled and shook her head.

"That was actually kinda creepy," Kaede said sheepishly, before she spotted someone. "Obasan!"

A woman in her late twenties, with medium long red hair, neatly put up into a bun and the most dazzling aqua coloured eyes, looked over her way. She looked really young for her age. She smiled at Kaede.

"Come meet my Obasan!" Kaede exclaimed. "She's my idol. I just love her."

"Sure… but…" Saki frowned upon seeing the Hyotei team there with her.

"What's wrong?" Kaede asked, worried.

"Nothing, never mind," Saki shook her head as they went over to Kaede's aunt.

"Kaede-chan, it's nice to see you again," her aunt smiled and embraced her. "You've grown."

"Thanks," Kaede flushed.

"Ah Saki-chan, you couldn't stay away could you?" Atobe smirked, and Saki gave him a look.

"Hush up Baka-tobe (1)," Saki put her hand in front, like a wall between the two.

"Wow, she really hates you," Ootori remarked.

"Ignore that," Saki said to Kaede who had a look of question on her face.

"Um, okay. Anyways, Mitsuawa-chan, this is my Obasan, Hiyoku Atsuko. Obasan, this is my friend, Mitsuawa Fusaki," Kaede introduce them.

"Hiyoku Atsuko? The international super model is your Obasan?" Saki looked amazed as Atsuko put her hand to her mouth and chuckled, causing Saki to flushed. "I'm sorry!"

"It's quite alright," Atsuko smiled at her. "Mitsuawa is it…?"

"Is something the matter?" Saki asked before she realized. "Oh the Hiyokus and Mitsuawas aren't in good terms, are they?"

Atsuko gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, don't take it personally. It's not you I particularly hate, but I do hate a number of the Mitsuawas for personal reason."

"Oh," Saki said sadly.

"Obasan, Mitsuawa-chan isn't like the others. She a lot like me," Kaede explained.

"I said it wasn't personal Kaede-chan," Atsuko replied as she looked at the brunette with sad eyes. "You're very beautiful Mitsuawa Fusaki."

Saki looked up surprised. "Was that… a compliment?"

"Like no way! Like Hiyoku Atsuko just like gave you a compliment! Like that's so like not fair!" Kosaki frowned.

"Obasan…? Are you okay?" Kaede asked.

"I…" Atsuko stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Hesitant as always, aren't you Hiyoku-san?"

"Otou-san? Okaa-san? What do you want?" Saki asked, annoyed by their presences.

"Just to see how our little babies are doing," Mai smiled sweetly before turning towards Atsuko. "Hello Hiyoku-senpai, it's been awhile."

"Mitsuawa-san."

"Is it just me or is there a really heavy atmosphere here?" Hiyoshi whispered to his senpais.

"How many years has it been, ten? Eleven? Twleve? You must be what thirty, thirty-one?" Mai asked, unsure.

"Twenty-nine, thank you," Atsuko tried not to snap. "And the kouhai shouldn't be so disrespectful to their senpais. Besides I look much younger than you for the senpai."

Mai frowned, and the atmosphere got heavier.

"Cat-fight," Shishido mumbled and everyone, excluding the two women, looked at him. "What?"

Saki shook her head and grabs her mother's arm. "Okaa-san, stop causing trouble for people."

"Wait, _she's_ your Okaa-san?" Atsuko hissed.

"A daughter doesn't choose their Okaa-san unfortunately… or their Otou-san," Saki sighed as they both glared at her.

"Don't say that about Okaa-san and Otou-san!" Kosaki cried.

Atsuko frowned. "I see so that's her… I have to go."

Atsuko took off before saying another word. Kaede and Saki frowned. "… Her?"

Toyada shook his head. "Forget it; she's the same as ever."

"Well enough of this gloomy atmosphere, this is a party after all!" Mai exclaimed.

"You were the one creating the atmosphere in the first place!" shouted Saki angrily.

"Oh don't speak to your Okaa-san like that; you should be like other girls, dancing with handsome young men!" Mai exclaimed as she spotted Atobe. "Atobe-kun! Why don't you dance with my _shy_ daughter! I think she really likes you!"

"Okaa-san!" Saki blushed. "That is the last thing _but_ true! And I am _not _shy dammit!"

"Watch your language," Toyada snapped.

"It would be Ore-sama's great pleasure to dance with someone as wonderful as her," Atobe smiled and held out a hand… but Saki just smacked it away.

"No thanks."

"Fusaki," Toyada gave a warning tone. "His family has been kind enough to invite us to this party, don't be so self-centered."

"But-" But her father's glare was enough to stop her sentence short. "One song."

Looking disgusted, she took his hand and was lead to the dance floor. The music slowly began into a soft waltz. Just than Saki smiled. _Hey, no one ever said I had to know how to dance…_ 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3-wham…

Atobe flinched, letting go of Saki as she removed her foot from his.

"Oh I'm sorry," Saki gave her best imitation voice. "But I have two left feet."

"That's like not true, like she has won like many awards for like dance," Kosaki appeared out of no where.

"Kosaki, stay off the dance floor if you're not dancing!"

"But I like am dancing," she replied as Gakuto appeared from behind.

"Well, mistakes happen all the time, shall we try again?" Atobe took her hand once again.

_Damn, how do I get out of this now?_ 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… Atobe started spinning her around and round. Bingo. Suddenly, she pulled her body down, letting it crushed onto the floor. The music stopped and everyone looked at her.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! Are you like alright?" Kosaki shook her body.

"Hm…? Wha…? What happen?" Saki acted, making it seem like a sick person. "Agh, I don't feel good."

"Then, like, we should like take you to like a hospital!"

"I'm… fine… I just need to rest," Saki lied.

"Seems fine to me," Toyada muttered.

"But what if she's not! I'll take her home," Kosaki said.

"No! I mean um, no, it's okay. I'll be fine on my own," Saki reassured her. "Besides, it would be trouble to go back and forth on the train ride to and from my home… So see ya!"

Saki quickly got up and out the front door before anyone suspects something. Saki sighed. _Why me?_

**

* * *

Akisame:** It wasn't the way I plan to end it, but it's good enough. Plus I don't feel well so I can't think properly right now. :( Btw, as for Kaede and Atsuko, don't think I'm just throwing a bunch of OCs in, they are important in my story… well mostly anyways…

(1) I guess it's like a really bad pun. "tobe" apparently according to the translator means 'last in a contest', so I decided put baka (idiot) in it…

**Next chapter:**After that havoc at the Atobe's, it's time for the Autumn Festival at Rikkidai! Trying to overcome her fear of singing, Saki decides to sing the duet with Koharu, but Saki sees a certain tensai with a certain blonde during the duet, she forgets the words to the song! But… why…? With some of her past shown in as well. :)


	7. Autumn Festival

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **Thanks everyone for reviewing! Here's chapter seven!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or the song You and Me by lifehouse

_Song/thinking_ – it will obvious which one's which

**EDIT 06/12/10: **Fix grammar and spelling errors

**

* * *

Autumn Festival**

**Kohaku's POV – 22h00**

Almost done! Finally, I thought I'd never get these scores done in time! I looked over at the pile of music off to the side of my desk, and I smiled. 36 pieces done! Just one left!

I look down at the music in front of me; the duet. I sighed. I wish Saki-chan would tell me if she would do the duet with me or not! This is getting so nerve racking! Saki-chan…

I shook my head. I've got to finish this at least, in case she would want to do it. I hummed the tune as a copied it onto a fresh piece of paper. I wish she would, what on earth is she so shy about it? She is _definitely_ not the shy type, I'll tell you that. Oh god, Saki-chan, I'm dying here! Just tell me now-! "AH!"

I felt myself falling off my chair, and ow, does that hurt. I tried to straighten my back… the pain… Why did I fall over?

_Ring-ring-ring_

Oh yeah, the phone. I got up slowly, not wanting any injuries right before the festival.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver, didn't think my voice gave any hints that I'm in pain, but I guess it did.

"Are you okay Kohaku-senpai? You sound like you're in pain," the voice said.

"Saki-chan?" I could feel my cheek flustering up. "What's up? Wait, is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Senpai! I'm fine… well a little ragged up but fine," Saki-chan giggled. "Can I come over?"

Saki-chan… come over…? Here… to MY place! Holy-

"Senpai? I don't have to if you don't want me-"

"No!"

"No?"

"Wait, yes, no I mean no, wait… I'm confused… Just come over," I replied, I must sound like an idiot back there…

"'K, open up!"

"What do you mean 'open up'?" If I wasn't confused before, I am now.

"Like I said, open your window!"

"…" I dropped the phone and went over to the window shill, and there she was, right there on that branch… in a dress? I shook my head and opened the window just as she jumped in.

"Hey, thanks! It's pretty cold out there," Saki-chan smiled at me… such a cute smile… Kohaku, wake up!

"What are you doing here? And why did you bother to ask if you were right there anyways?"

"Well I didn't want in intrude on you plus I know senpais can't, or shouldn't, turn down their kouhai."

I sighed, cute kid. I looked at her once more, can't believe I'm saying this, but she's a mess. Her hair looked as if it was in a bun before, now all messy and falling apart, the dress was all muddy and stained, and she was covered in leaves and mud.

"Just got back from a _wild_ party," Saki-chan answered as if she could read my mind.

All I could do is half-smile. "Come on, let's clean you up."

I took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. Does she always have to be like this? Sigh. This is going to be a long night…

* * *

Kohaku smiled upon seeing the brunette fall playfully on his bed.

"I'm so tried," she murmured quietly.

"Tried? Really now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Give me some time okay?" Saki closed her eyes for five seconds before opening them and flopping off his bed. "Okay, done! Let's talk!"

Kohaku laughed. "That was fast. You never change."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Saki asked.

He smiled. "Well…"

Saki frowned and threw a pillow at him. "Meanie."

"Okay, okay, stop abusing me!"

"I only did it once," Saki sat back down on his bed and put her legs up to her chin. She looked up at him shyly. "Hey Kohaku-senpai?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?" He stopped smiling and sat down beside the girl.

Saki perked up. "Oh no! Nothing like that! It's just… I've been thinking about your offer…"

"Oh? Have you decided?" He prayed in his head, hoping for the best.

"Yeah…"

"Um… is that a yes, you've been thinking or yes, you are going to do the duet with me?" he asked innocently only to make Saki giggle.

"Senpai, you're so cute!" Saki buried her face in her leg, trying to stop laughing while poor Kohaku flushed. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean it that way. And I meant yes to both."

Kohaku flushed even more. "Re-really?"

Saki nodded. "But, I can't promise I'll do well- OW!" Kohaku smacked her on top of her head. "What was that for!"

"Don't be too hard of yourself, sheesh!"

"Well, you didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"Yes I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No-! Oh shoot, that was cheap Saki-chan!"

"Tee hee… n.n"

"T.T"

* * *

"Okay, put that over there!"

"Good!"

"Take that to the stands!"

It's been a few days since that 'nightmare' party as Saki describes it. The committee has been putting the finally touches for tonight's festival. There are no classes as everyone was busy helping out. Saki, for once, was not freaking out over the festival… she was freaking out over the duet…

"Senpai!"

"Ow!" Kohaku pulled his thumb away as he hit his thumb with the hammer as Saki ran over to him.

"Kohaku-senpai, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Saki looked at the swollen thumb; she removed a handkerchief and wrapped it around his thumb.

"You know, it's not bleeding or anything, so why wrap it?"

Saki flushed. "Well, I thought it would feel better if it was wrapped with something soft."

He smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's okay."

"So… what's the problem?"

"Oh yeah," Saki took out some piece a paper and threw it in his face. "What the hell is this? It's a romance duet!"

Kohaku removed the paper from his face. "Well you just answered your own question."

"Don't joke! I have a boyfriend, I feel like I would be betraying him!" Saki exclaimed. "Where's that song you had before?"

"Well… remember when you suddenly called me? And you saw me fall off my chair, right?"

"Yea…"

"Well when I fell… I kinda knocked over the bottle of ink over all the music for it-"

"What?"

"So really it was your fault."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Anyways, talk to Yukimura-san about it. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Easy for you to say…" Saki muttered and then sighed. "Fine, but don't expect anything. I-"

_Ring-Ring_

Saki stopped her sentence and picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID; Fuji. Saki turned off her phone.

* * *

"Hmm… looks like she turned off her phone… that's too bad."

"Nya, Fujiko, what-cha doing?" Eiji suddenly appeared by his best friend's side.

"Nothing," Fuji smiled and walked out of the change room.

"Is it just me or does Fuji-senpai seems… different lately?" Momo mumbled.

"Fshhh, you just noticed now?" Kaidou hissed in a sarcastic voice.

"What was that?"

"Fshhh-"

"Please don't start again!" Oishi tried to calm the two down as the usual happened once again.

Fuji on the other hand as they said seemed… out of it… "I wonder if Saki-chan is mad at me… maybe I should take a little trip down today…"

Fuji's sadist smile appeared.

* * *

"Saki-chan! Saki-chan! Sheesh, where is that girl…" Nahaku mumbled angrily. "The festival already started for crying out loud!"

"Calm Nahaku-chan," Hahuri said to her friend politely. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon…"

"Or not," Ruka came out of no where and passed a clipboard to Nahaku. "Instead of wasting previous time and energy shouting angrily like a mental person, go do final check ups on the stage."

"Fine…"

After Nahaku walked away, Ruka turned to Hahuri. "Where did she go off to now?"

"Hiding in class 1-5's stand."

"That so?" a voice came in.

"Eh? Yukimura-senpai!" both girls jumped in surprised.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that," he apologized and turned to leave. "I'll go talk to her. Bye"

The girls stared at the entrances in which he left then look at each other. Ruka was the first to speak. "Do you think she'll be pissed at us?"

"Us? You mean me right?" Hahuri pointed out in distress.

"Oh yeah… hide."

"Already on it," she called as she ran away.

* * *

"Mitsuawa-senpai…?" a freshman looked at her strangely.

"Shhh," Saki put a finger to her lips. "Just let me stay here for a while."

The freshmen sighed, as it was no use trying to overlook the situation. Saki placed her chin on her knees and wrapped her hands around it. _How did I get myself into these things anyways?_

"Yeah, she's here," a freshman replied as Saki's ears perked up. _Dammit, please don't let it be Kohaku-senpai…_

"Saki-chan, come out," Saki opened her eyes at the sound of the voice. _Never mind, I wish it _was_ Kohaku-senpai…_

Sighed in defect, Saki slowly came out from under the stand. She smiled at her boyfriend sheepishly and dusted her uniform from the dirt of being on the ground for so long.

"Hey Seiichi-kun!"

"What are you doing down there?"

"I was um… cleaning…?" Saki spoke without thinking.

"The ground?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's really dirty down there," she nodded innocently, and Yukimura signed. He reached out and pulled her into an embraced. Saki blushed shyly as the freshmen girls giggled.

"Where's the girl I fell in love with?" he whispered to her.

"To be honest, I… don't know. Everything is happening so fast these days… I just wish, I wish-" Saki stopped, knowing there's nothing left to say. "I feel like an idiot these days."

"You do know you can always talk to me about it… don't you?" Yukimura's question seems so innocent, Saki frown.

"I have to go, Kohaku-senpai is probably waiting for me," she gently push him away. His smiled faded. Saki looked down embarrassed, before taking his hands.

"Wanna go out tonight? It's a full moon tonight, it'll be really pretty," she flushed slightly.

"I loved to," he whispered back to her and closed the distance between them…

* * *

"Okay, preparations are complete," Ruka smiled at her friend, who is _trying_ to get a grip on herself.

"You go girl!" she slapped her on the back, causing her to fall through the curtains and towards the stage area. The audiences stopped talking at the sound of something crushing down.

"Look it Mitsuawa-senpai! Kya!"

"Mitsuawa-senpai, look over here!"

"What is Mitsuawa-san doing anyways?"

Saki flushed at the crowd that gathered. _Since when do I get stage fright? Pull yourself together Saki!_

She quickly brush some hair out of the way and took the microphone and took a deep breathe. She smiled. "Hello everyone! Welcome to this year's Autumn Festival! I'm your MC for tonight, of course you know who I am but for those who _unfortunately _haven't, I'm Mitsuawa Saki!"

"Mitsuawa-san! Mitsuawa-san!" People started chanting her name as she approached the edge of the stage in a fun and easy-going manner.

"Love you guys too!" she exclaimed into the microphone and waved out to the crowd. Then she frowns slightly, acting of course. "But wait, should you really be giving _me_ all this love and attention? What am I saying, of course! But can't let all the other people back there feel unwelcome, can we?"

The crowd cheered, and Saki smiled as she shouted. "Let's welcome ANRUI**! Make some noise!"**

_What day is it? And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive._

Kohaku sang into the microphone as the rest of his band members played the song. Saki ran off stage and smiled.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down.__  
__I've been losing so much time._

"Kohaku-senpai sounds great," Nahaku commented. "I heard he wants to get into the music industry one day. He'll go far…"

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose._

Saki nodded, staring back out at him. Ruka looked at her suspiciously. "You two seem close."

_And it's you and me and all of the people,__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

"Don't look at me like that Ruka-chan!" Saki hissed quietly. "He was one of the first people I've known since I moved here, he's like an older brother I've never had. He's very precious to me…"

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right,_

_I'm tripping on words._

"Aww…" Nahaku and Ruka awed.

_You've got my head spinning,__  
__I don't know where to go from here…_

"Shut up!" Saki flushed. "Didn't you guys listen _at_ _all_? Besides it's a festival, go enjoy and leave me alone!"

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,__  
__Nothing to prove._

As the two girls ran away from their temped friend, back on stage Kohaku sang with all his might, meanwhile thinking of a certain girl…

* * *

"Wow, a rose," a little boy's face lit up at the sight of a beautiful red rose lying on the ground. "But why is it on the ground?"

_And it's you and me and all of the people,__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

He reached down and picked it up, but suddenly dropped it and held his hand close to him. "Oww…"

_There's something about you now,__  
__I can't quite figure out._

"It's beautiful, isn't it? But cursed with everlasting thorns."

_Everything she does is beautiful,__  
__Everything she does is right._

The boy looked up, surprised as a girl with dark hair picked it up gently, avoiding the thorns. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry I'm kinda weird sometimes."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,__  
__Nothing to lose._

He stared at her stunned. _She's so pretty. _He stared longing at her, into her large sea-green eyes. She smiled but suddenly frowned. "Oh no, you're bleeding!"

_And it's you and me and all of the people,__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

She quickly took out a handkerchief out and took his hand.

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do,__  
__Nothing to prove._

_Her hands are so warm…_ The boy flushed as she wrapped the handkerchief around his hands. She flushed a bit. "I'm sorry."

_And it's you and me and all of the people,__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

She handed the rose to him and ran away, the boy did not move, he did not called out to her, he just stared until he could see her no more…

* * *

Kohaku sang as people pass by and smiled. His navy eyes glazed out into the crowd, and then towards the side as a certain girl watched him. He smiled sadly. A silk cream coloured handkerchief dangled from his wrist as he sang… as he sang for her… that girl… from a long time ago…

_What day is it?__  
__And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive…_

The audience applauded and Kohaku smiled as he turned to see Saki, but… she was gone…

* * *

Saki smiled as she walked around the school grounds. "Kohaku-senpai sure is great."

"I should be getting back soon…" Saki sighed but then something caught her eye. "You!"

Saki shouted in shock as she pointed her finger towards to red head.

"I didn't do anything, nya!" he shouted in surprised. He then looked at her as she looked at him back. "Wah! You, nya!"

"What are you doing here?" Saki demanded. _Great, if one of Fuji's friends is here, then he is definitely here…_

"No-nothing," Eiji stuttered. "Well I-I gotta go… now, see ya!"

He dashed of before Saki could say anymore. "Wait! I- gah!"

"There you are," Nahaku said as she grabbed her friend by her shirt collar.

"Na…haku… chan… ca… n't brea… the…"

"Oops, sorry," Nahaku released her as Saki gasped for breathes.

"You sure are violent," Saki mumbled as she rubbed her neck.

"Not my fault, you left when Kohaku was singing, what kind of friend are you?" Nahaku shook her head. "You know, I think he has the hot's for you."

Saki rolled her eyes. "Now you know how friends who are guys treat you," she joked.

"I'm not joking, Saki-chan, you are so dense."

"I know when a guy likes me, okay? Besides I have Seiichi-kun."

"So cold."

"I know."

* * *

"Ready?" Kohaku smiled at her.

Saki smiled back nervously. She looked at him. _He doesn't have a crush on me… right…?_

She took a deep breathe and walk out on stage. "Hey everyone! Enjoying the festival so far?"

Shouts came from all over.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Saki exclaimed cheerfully into the microphone.

The shouts became louder.

"Okay, well, now I have something you might enjoy!" Saki took a deep breathe as mutters went all through the crowd. "Give it up for your very own, Kohaku-senpai! As he'll be singing one of his original songs... with me! Mitsuawa Saki!"

A lot of gasps went through the crowd.

"Senpai sing? Wow, I never heard her sing before, so cool!"

"Mitsuawa-san, sing? Hmm… she's not in choir…"

"Nervous?" Koahaku smiled at her as he gave a nod over to the band.

"Not a chance," she lied as the music started.

A soft melodious voice filled the area. Saki counted back from ten opened her lips and sang.

"Wow… beautiful…" someone listening mumbled.

As Saki finished her part, she glanced over to her senpai. He gave his nod of approval and joined in.

As the music intensified, and the music became more upbeat, the two junior high schoolers smiled at each other. She looked up out into the crowd as she sang. _Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…_

Her voice let out a stream of words, flowing to the music, but suddenly, she stopped as she just stared into the crowd… and there they were… the two people to whom she prayed wasn't here.

She giggled as her boyfriend whispered into her ear. Her large brown eyes looked towards Saki with a confused look on her face.

"Saki-chan," Kohaku whispered over to her. "Saki-chan!"

"I… I…"

**

* * *

**

_Little Saki stood on the platform smiling. Music started to play as Saki opened her mouth to sing but…_

_"So Fusaki-chan is going to sing? I wonder if she's any good."_

_"Well she can't be better than Kosaki-chan, Kosaki-chan is amazing!"_

_Saki's eyes widen at that comment._

_"Kosaki-chan's voice is like an angel's."_

_"They are twins, maybe Fusaki-chan is good too."_

_"Well we'll see."_

_Saki missed her cue to start and mutters when through the crowd. Saki's heart starting beating faster and faster._

_"Why isn't she singing?"_

_"Maybe she is bad after all."_

_"Maybe she's shy."_

_"I doubt it."_

_Saki's face fell. She looked over at her sister, who strangely had a smile on her face. She felt tears falling._

_"Saki-chan number one?"_

_Saki looked over at Fuji who stood on the ground in front of her, with a confused look on his face._

_"Syu-kun…"_

_"Fuji-kun!" Kosaki glomped him, shocking Saki._

_"Oh hello Saki-chan number two," Fuji smile as Saki looked away and ran off the stage._

* * *

"I feel pathetic," Saki whispered sadly to Kohaku.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry," Saki ran off the stage.

_Cowards run so they won't get hurt… I am a coward… but I'm still hurting…_

_

* * *

Why, why, why?_ Saki grabbed her hair in frustration. She took a fist and slammed it down on the side of the wall. "Dammit! Dammit! Dam-"

"Saki-chan, stop that, you're acting like a child," Fuji grabbed her bruised fist. His beautiful eyes were open. Fuji was not smiling…

Saki stared into his eyes. It was quite rare she never saw them. _So beautiful…_ "Syu-"

Suddenly, Fuji grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. "Shhh…"

"?" Saki flushed madly.

"It's okay sometimes," he whispered softly.

"Huh?"

"To cry, there's nothing wrong with crying," he smiled gently upon the brunette.

"Thanks," Saki whispered back. "But I don't feel any tears coming right now."

"Silly."

Saki smiled.

"You don't have to be so distanced; we were so close before… I'm here, okay? You can always talk to me if something's wrong. I care about you…"

"Syu-kun… Thank you…" Saki closed her eyes. _So warm… I feel as if I can stay like this forever…_

"Just what are you two doing?" Yukimura and Kosaki asked, popping up from no where.

_Or not…_ Saki pushed Fuji away, blushing slightly. "Well, it's a funny story you see-"

"Oh nothing," Fuji interrupted her.

"Fuji-kun!" Kosaki ran up and glomped him, making a face. "Like you aren't like cheating on me like with my own sister, right?"

For some reason, Saki held her breath.

Fuji smiled. "Of course not, Kosaki-chan."

Saki bit her lips. _What exactly was I hoping for, ah! I'm such a baka!_

"Saki-chan…?" Yukimura came up to her with a worried face.

"Oh Seiichi-kun!"

He frowned slightly. "Saki-chan."

"We should be going now. It's late as it is!" Saki smiled and pulled her boyfriend along. "Well I'll see you later Syu-kun!"

"Like what about me?" Kosaki cried as they walked away, and Fuji chuckled.

Meanwhile…

"Saki-chan," Yukimura pulled her into a stop.

"Seiichi-kun…?"

"…" Yukimura's face fell.

"Seiichi-kun…" Saki stood, listening to nothing but silence.

Suddenly, Yukimura tipped her chin up and kissed her. Saki held tightly to him and kissed him back as well… but somehow… it felt… different…

Yukimura pulled her away and held her tight into him arms.

"I love you Saki," he whispered, dropping the honorific.

Saki flushed into several shades of red. "I… love you too…"

But somehow… it seems like a lie…

**

* * *

Akisame:** Aww, I didn't want to end it like that, but it was perfect! Don't get me wrong, I love SakixYukimura but no relationships are perfect right? Please review! Thanks!

**Songs: **You and me by Lifehouse

**Next chapter:**_C'est l'halloween! C'est l'halloween, ay! C'est l'halloween! C'est l'halloween, ay!_ It's Halloween! Guess what that means? Candies, costumes, kiddies holding their mommy's hand as they cross the street – or a creepy haunted mansion, a test of courage, a serial killer on the loose, disappearing friends, a frighten junior high girl, and one night no one, especially Saki, will ever forget…Next chapter: Trick or Treat… (if I get it updated in time; might be two parts)


	8. Nightmare Halloween Part I

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **Happy Halloween everyone! Here's the Halloween special! It's in two parts. I would upload all but a got late today and I wanna go trick or treating (still a kid at heart) Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…

**Note: **For Kosaki, I'm gone stop using the 'like'… it's starting to get on my nerves…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nightmare Halloween… Part I**

**Saki's POV**

Sigh, everything when by so fast. What's wrong with me? I've been avoid my own boyfriend all week! That can't be good…

Syu-kun… what's up with him last week… he seemed… different…? No way! He's probably trying to make me let down my guard, like hell I'm gonna let that happen! I'm-

"Um Saki-chan…?"

I look up to see my three best friends giving me strange looks. I backed away a bit. "I-is something the matter…?"

It was Nahaku-chan that blurted it out to me… literally… "What's the matter? What's the matter?! I'll tell you what's the matter! You and Yukimura-senpai hasn't been lovey-dovey all day! That is NOT normal!"

I put a hand to my ear. I mean, ow, she doesn't have to yell…

"And now! You put that Fuji guy's name in a heart!" I did what?!?

I look down at my desk where I left a bunch of Smarties, and sure enough, there in a heart was the letters F S. Oh my god… I did not… I look back at Nahaku-chan, who unfortunately, was waiting for an answer, I panicked.

"This is NOT his initials I put there!" My face was beat red by now.

"Oh even better," my blonde friend hissed back. "Fuji and Saki."

Why did my name have to start with an S? Oh wait, it doesn't… "It does not say 'Fuji and Saki'! It's… it's 'Fusaki and Seiichi'!"

There! Beat that!

"Or it could mean 'Fusaki and Syuusuke'!"

Ah! How does she keep doing that!?! I sighed once again. "Stop that, okay?"

I took all the Smarties that say the letter F and I ate it.

"Oh, gimme some!" Hahuri-chan said as she took a piece of the heart. "Yum!"

"That reminds me, Halloween is coming up soon!" Ruka-chan spoke, sitting on my desk. Halloween, brings back awful memories…

"So what's up for this year? Party? Trick or treating? Slumber party?" I asked, trying to change the subject… completely…

"Oh that reminds me!" Hahuri-chan exclaimed happily. "Haruno-senpai and Inoue-senpai wants to see you."

Kohaku-senpai and Shin-senpai? More importantly, what does Shin want? I'm still angry about what happened before… "Okay, I'll see you three later."

Wait… isn't Seiichi-kun in the same class as those two…? God hates me… sigh…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal POV**

Saki took a deep breathe as she stood in front of the door way to Yukimura's classroom. "I can do this."

Saki walked up to the door and reached for the handle but then the door flew open, and there stood Yukimura. "Seiichi-kun!"

"Saki-chan?" he blinked, and smiled. "I haven't seen you all day."

Saki cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and gave her a smile. "I'm sorry as well."

They both just stood there, flustering as their hands were entwined with the other's.

"Hate to break this up but-" Shin came out from the classroom and pulled Saki over to the other side of the hallway.

"Hey! Shin-senpai, what are you doing baka!"

"You two are so lovey-dovey, it's sickening," he said, making a face.

"Oh shut up! What do you want anyways?"

"Busy this Halloween?" he asked.

"Yes!" _No, but I'ts best not to let his hopes up._

"Good, we'll pick you up on Halloween night," he said and walked back into the classroom.

"Wait! I said I _was_ busy! Shin-senpai! Are you listening!?!"

"Don't get mad at him Saki-chan," Yukimura said to the girl.

"Wha?" she titled her head in a confused manner.

He smiled. "Inoue-san and Haruno-san thought of something fun for us to do on Halloween night."

"Something fun for Shin-senpai is pain for us…" Saki said it bluntly. "Just what exactly is it?"

He smiled. "A test of courage."

Pause… "WHAT!?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**October 31, 20h45**

"Why did I bother coming again?" Saki asked no one in particular.

"You didn't have a choice…?" Ruka answered.

"Exactly. Shin-senpai, are you _trying_ to make me suffer," Saki asked, directing that question over to the tennis tensai and his blonde girlfriend… plus the Seigaku and the Rikkaidai regulars, freshmen trio, Sakuno and Tomoko.

"It'll be fun," Yukimura said to her with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, fun," Kirihara suddenly appeared, causing Saki to jump over and fall. But Yukimura's quick reaction allowed him to catch her.

"Thanks Seiichi-kun," She smiled as Kirihara laughed.

"No problem," he smiled back, but then looked at Kirihara. "20 extra laps for tomorrow's practice."

"Yes Buchou…" he murmured and walked away.

Saki sighed and looked up at the huge mansion in front of her. _Sure is creepy…_ "Hey, is it alright to just walk in? Doesn't someone own this mansion?"

"It's deserted," Shin came in and smiled. "They say a widow who waited for her husband to come home, died in here and her ghost haunts this place, waiting for him to come home. They say on every Halloween night, if you go with your lover and survive in there from the time you go in to when the clock strikes midnight, it was destined to be. But if you end up with someone else, it was meant for them to break your heart."

Saki sweatdropped. "You just made that up, didn't you?"

"No, I'm serious," he put his hand to his heart. "It's a local legend, ask Yukimura-san! It's true!"

She turned to the blue haired buchou and he nodded.

Saki shook her head. "Fine, whatever. It's not like they come true anyways."

"You never know," Shin smirked.

"Don't tease her so badly Shin," Kohaku walked into the conversation. He looked at his watch. "Anyways, it's almost time to go in. Is your friend here yet?"

"Friend? You have a friend?" Nahaku joked, but got elbowed in the ribs for that.

"She should be here by now…"

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Right on que," Saki smiled at the newcomer. "Kaede-san!"

The actress came up to her with a big smile on. "It's been a while."

Saki nodded and smiled.

"It is just me or is there two Saki-chans?" Shin asked no one in particular.

The two girls giggled. "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, I'm Hiyoku Kaede. It's a pleasure."

"Wait as in the actress?" Shin's jaw fell open.

She giggled and smiled shyly.

Kohaku stared at her. _She looks so much like Saki…why do I feel so…it's like I've known her for a long time…_

"Anyways, let's pick out numbers to decide the groups, of course couples will be together," Nahaku held up the box and smirked at everyone.

And so they pick out the numbers…

"I got four! Who else got four, nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

"I got four too," Oishi exclaimed to his double partner.

"We're in the same group," Sakuno said shyly to Ryoma who saw his number. Ryoma on the other hand was drinking ponta without a care in the world.

"Sakuno! Are you a two too?" She nodded and both girls squeal.

"Onee-san, what did you and Yukimura-san get? Fuji-kun and I got a five," upon that, Saki started choking on her own saliva. "Onee-san, are you okay?"

"NO! I can't seriously be stuck with out for three whole hours…"

"We got the same number?!" Sunshine and bunnies filled Kosaki's eyes.

"…"

"This will be fun," Fuji came out of no where.

"Ah! … Syu-kun! Don't do that!"

"Oh this _will_ be fun," his sinister smile appeared.

"Oh just what I need…" Saki said sarcastically as she looked up at the eerie mansion. She frowned. _I have a bad idea about this…_

And so the fun begins…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** Pretty short, I thought it would be good to end it here. Review please. There are certain reasons for some of the groups to be put where they are…

Groups: 1 – Shin, Nahaku, Kirihara, Niou, Inui, Renji

2 – Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo

3 – Momo, Kaidou, Ruka, Tezuka, Yagyuu, Jackal

4 – Eiji, Oishi, Hahuri, Marui, Taka, Sanada

5 – Saki, Yukimura, Fuji, Kosaki, Kohaku, Kaede


	9. Nightmare Halloween Part II

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **Here's the Halloween special, part two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nightmare Halloween… Part II**

_Previously…_

"_This will be fun," Fuji came out of no where._

"_Ah! … Syu-kun! Don't do that!"_

"_Oh this _will_ be fun," his sinister smile appeared._

"_Oh just what I need…" Saki said sarcastically as she looked up at the eerie mansion. She frowned. _I have a bad idea about this…

_And so the fun begins…_

**Group 1…**

"Things will definitely be interesting from here on out," Nahaku smirked.

"I'm still surprised you managed to get us all in the same group," Kirihara complemented him, surprised.

"Never underestimate a senpai," Shin grinned evilly.

"Ii data," Inui started jotting so stuff down.

"Well, let Operation: Nightmare Halloween begins," Shin let out an evil laugh.

"Just to let you know senpai, that's a stupid name," Nahaku pointed out.

"Oh shut up, don't disrespect your senpai!"

**Group 2…**

"Wow, who would have thought we be in the same group!" Katsuo exclaimed as the others, minus Ryoma, nodded.

"This will be fun!" Kachiro exclaimed.

"But why did we have to be stuck with her," Horio mumbled, looking at Tomoka who, since they entered the mansion five minutes ago, won't stop yapping. "And I was really looking forward to this too…"

"Why did I have to be stuck with you?" Tomoka shot back at him. "Well at lease Ryoma is here."

Ryoma sighed and lowered his cap. "Mada mada dane…"

**Group 3…**

"What was that viper?!"

"You heard me baka!"

"If only I have popcorn…" Ruka watched the two like a movie.

Tezuka just shook his head quietly. Ruka giggled. "How can you _not_ enjoy this? It's amusing!"

Tezuka remained quiet, giving her a strange look. Ruka smiled and slapped him on the back. "Lighten up a bit! You look so serious!"

The two juniors stopped fighting and gasp as she actually _slapped_ their buchou on the back. Ruka gave a confused look. "What? What did I do?"

Tezuka sighed. _I shouldn't have come…_

**Group 4…**

"Sure is scary in here," Hahuri sighed, shifting her eyes to ever corner.

"You don't have to be so scary nya!" Eiji said happily beside her.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob nya!"

"No offence, but you remind me of a cat."

"Nya?"

Hahuri nodded.

"I just that's just who I am nya!" Eiji grabbed her wrist and bounced ahead with a huge grin on his face. "Come on, let's see what's over there!"

"Okay," she smiled at him.

"Those two sure are getting along," Oishi whispered to Taka and he nodded.

**Group 5…**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silences…

Saki walked along side Yukimura, hand in hand. While Kosaki was clinging onto Fuji, looking terrified. While Kohaku and Kaede just walked along side each other, having no conversation what so ever. A.k.a., a pretty boring group…

"So…" Kohaku broke the silence.

"Try if you like senpai, but I don't think anyone's in the mood to do much talking," Saki stated.

Kohaku sighed. _Why does she have to be such a smarty pants?_

Kaede giggled and Saki shot him a dangerous glare. He sweatdropped. "Did I say that out loud…?"

Kaede smiled while Saki just ignored him.

"You two seem close," Kaede commented. "I'm jealous."

"Not really," they both said at the same time. There was a slight pause before everyone just burst out laughing.

"Okay maybe a little," Kohaku winked at his kouhai and she giggled.

"Closer than you and Yukimura-san?" Kosaki made a dramatic gasped, only to get hit in the head by her sister.

"No! We're just friends! Get that through your very thick skull!"

"Someone's cranky today," Fuji smiled, getting her even more ticked off.

"Maybe it's the fact you and that idiot I have to call my sister, is here!" Saki shouted right in his face and Fuji just smiled. "Syu-kun, you are the most-"

"AHHH!!!"

The six of them turned upon hearing the sounds from up ahead.

"That voice," Fuji mumbled. "I think it belonged to Ryuzaki-san…"

They all looked at each other and ran towards the sound.

**Group 2…**

"Hey Ryuzaki-san! Are you okay?" Katsuo asked.

Sakuno was curled up, shivering. Her eyes were widen in fear.

"Sakuno, what's wrong?" Tomoka came to her best friend's side.

Sakuno did not speak and her breathing was deep.

"Hey Ryuzaki."

Sakuno managed to look up from the sound of the voice. Ryoma extended his hand towards the frighten girl.

She looked at him shyly and took his hand. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Mada mada dane," he mumbled.

"Sakuno, what happened?" Tomoka grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

Before anyone knew what happened, she started to cry and felling into her friend's arm. "I-I… it… so-some… one…"

"Sakuno, calm down first," Kachiro spoke softly to her.

"Are you okay?"

The freshmen turned to face the senpais who came in the room with a confused look on their faces.

Saki bent down to examined the girl. She gently put a hand on her head. "It's okay, how tell us, what happened?"

Sakuno nodded her head slowly and spoke. "Well we were walking, and that's when I heard a noise from the room beside me… I stopped for a second and took a look in… I didn't think anyone was in there so when I turned to leave-"

Sakuno paused and held on tighter. "There… was someone, it wasn't my imagination! He was hiding in the shadows and when he looked at me… I-I…"

"What?!" Everyone bent closer to hear.

"He had a knife and blood was dripping down from it! So I screamed."

Everyone stood there in silences until Ryoma spoke. "Are you sure it was a knife?"

"Yes! I was close enough to see the shape of it!"

"An-and the blood?" Kosaki asked nervously.

"Yes! I saw it dripping from his hand! Check to see the blood on the ground! It should be there!" Sakuno sniffed as her eyes were puffy.

And so they did, Saki took a flashlight and went over to where she pointed. Suddenly Saki grasped and dropped the flashlight.

"Saki, what's wrong?" Yukimura came to her side and he too look down. He frown.

"Yukimura-san…?" Kosaki held on tight to Fuji.

"There's blood…"

**Group 3…**

"That sounded like Ryuzaki-san," Momo frowned. "I really don't think this place is _that_ scary…"

"It's not," everyone said in a monotonous voice.

"Well I was just thinking there could be something lurking around the shadows…" he put a flashlight to his face and trying to put on a scary face, but unfortunately, he was stuck with a bunch of emotionless people…

"There isn't," they spoke.

"Stop acting so childish you baka," Kaidou sneered.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Here we go again…" Ruka muttered, getting bored.

"She certainly gets bored easily…" Jackal whispered.

"I can hear you senpai."

"…"

"Let's just get going," Tezuka sighed and walked ahead. Ruka looked over and followed him.

"Didn't I tell you to lighten up?" Ruka poked the stoic buchou.

Once again the two juniors gasp as she _poked_ him this time.

"Really guys, stop that," Ruka shot them a dead glare but then her expression changed. "Hey guys… where's Yagyuu-senpai?"

They all look to where he stood… only he was gone…

**Group 1…**

"Ii data," Inui mumbled, looking over Renji's notes as Renji looked over Inui's notes.

"Those guys are strange…" Nahaku half-smiled. "I wonder what they're planning…"

"Who knows," Kirihara replied. "But trust me, you don't wanna know."

**Group 4…**

"EH! Bunta-senpai! Don't scare me you meanie!" Hahuri hissed at him.

He smirked. "You're so cute when you're angry."

Hahuri blushed. "Don't say that Senpai!"

"Ha ha," Marui ruffled her hair.

"Senpai!"

"Mauri, leave her alone," Sanada said coldly.

And he did. Hahuri blinked. "Um… thanks Sanada-senpai…"

"Nya! Why did you leave me out of the fun?!" Eiji pouted.

"I'm sorry Kikumaru-san."

"Don't call me that nya! It's Eiji-kun!" Eiji gave her the puppy dog face… well I guess in Eiji's case a kitty cat face…?

"I can't! It would be disrespectful!"

"No! I-"

"Guys, where did Taka-san and Sanada-san go…?" Oishi said worried.

The two stopped bickering and looked around them.

"Guys… this isn't funny…" Hahuri looked around, terrified.

Silences… until…

_RING-RING-RING_

"EH!" Hahuri jumped five feet into the air.

_RING-RING-RING_

"Oh my phone," Hahuri quickly took it out. "Hello-"

"HAHURI-CHANDIDANYONEINYOURGROUPSUDDENLYDISAPPEARED?!?!"

"AH!" Hahuri quickly pulled her phone away. "Ow! That hurts! You don't have to yell!"

"I'm sorry," the voice said softly. "But something weird is something happening!"

"Yeah, and you'll never believe what we found," a second voice came in.

"Ruka-chan, Saki-chan?" Hahuri blinked. "Hey Ruka-chan, do you mind saying that again but slower?"

Ruka sighed and spoke. "Did anyone in your group suddenly disappeared?"

"Wow…"

"What?!" The two cried out.

"Actually Sanada-senpai and Kawamura-san disappeared not too long ago, why? What happened?" Hahuri asked in concern.

There was a pause. "Hahuri-chan, put your phone to speaker, I'm getting Nahaku-chan group in on this too."

Hahuri frown. _What's going on here…_

"Hello, guys? What's wrong?" Nahaku's voice came on.

"Something's wrong!" Ruka spoke. "Has anything strange happen in your group?"

There was a brief pause on Nahaku's side. "Yeah… I guess you could say that… Inoue-senpai ran off, wanting to pull a prank on you Saki-chan."

They heard Saki jerk. "WHAT!?! Why that scheming little-"

"But Saki-chan! We can't find him! He said to meet him in the kitchen, but he wasn't there. And worse of all Yanagi-senpai and Inui-senpai went off on their own!"

"People in our group disappearing," Oishi frowned.

"And you'll never believe what happen in Ryuzaki-san's group!" Kosaki cried weakly.

"…" There was a pause, a lot unsure if they want to hear it.

And so they explained about the stranger and the blood. No one knew what to say. Hahuri nervously fiddled around with her phone's charm.

"Hey guys," Kirihara's voice came in, surprising Hahuri. "I did hear of something on the radio this morning…"

"It was only brief 'cause I was running late but…" They heard Kirihara's voice… and it sounded nervous. "There were reports of a serial killer loose in this area…"

"!!!" And Hahuri fainted…

**Group 2 & 5…**

"Hey! Don't faint on us!" Marui's voice rang through the phones.

"She fainted?! But it can't be true," Saki spoke in a calm manner, even though she too, was sweating. "It's just rumors."

"Well that's what I heard. And to what you said, maybe he's here," Kirihara said in a spooky voice.

"Kirihara-san, stop being an idiot," Ruka hissed. "Nahaku-chan, hit him on the head for me."

Next thing you hear… "OW! Sheesh, girls are violent these days…"

"We should stop fooling around," Oishi said. "It's best to get out as soon as possible and call the police and-"

"What happened?" Kaede asked, worried.

"Oishi?" Fuji frowned.

"That's funny… my phone went dead…" Saki too frowned.

Soon everyone else took out their phone… and the results were all the same…

"What's going on here?!" Tomoka cried. "I really don't like it here."

"Maybe we should get out like Oishi-senpai said," Horio spoked, shivering.

"Yeah, I agree," Katsuo said to him.

Ryoma sighed and walked away while everyone one wasn't paying attention. Sakuno and Tomoka, who seems like the only ones to notice, followed him.

"Okay, so we retrace our steps and it should lead us to the front doors," Kohaku explained. "Let's go."

"Hey wait! Echizen, Ryuzaki-san and Osakada-san aren't here!" One of the trios cried.

Saki slammed her fist against a wall. "Just when I thought it was going to be a _long_ night, they just had to make it worse…"

"Calm Saki-chan, calm," Fuji ruffled her hair.

Saki slapped his hand away. "Do that again and I will snap your wrist."

"Ooo, a threat?" Fuji grinned in amusement.

"You bet," she hissed.

**Group 3…**

"Why did my phone die at a time like this?" Ruka bit her lips, leaning against the wall.

"Nothing we can do now," Jackal put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just do what Oishi suggested for now."

They all nodded and so they set off for the doors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Group 2 & 5; Saki's POV**

Shit… this is not happening… this is NOT happening. This is just a dream, a dream. It can't be true…

"The door is locked!" Horio cried.

Damn him!

Actually what I wanna know is; when the hell was the front doors turned inside out!?! I kicked the door, really, _really_ hard… and let me tell you…

I bit my lips, trying to hold it in, okay, you know what? I can't…

"OW!!"

"Onee-san isn't very bright…" Kosaki whispered to Syu-kun.

"Kosaki, shush!" I hissed angrily at my annoying so called twin.

"Okay…"

I look at the door, thinking. Heck, nothing's coming through my mind!

"May I try?" Kaede-san asked me politely. I gave her a strange look but nodded. What is she going to do? Don't tell me she's going to suddenly have huge muscles and break down the door like in all those cartoons! All the sweet and innocent ones do!- Man, I've been watching too much cartoons lately…

Kaede-san bent down to the lock's level and pulled something from out of her hair… a hair pin…? Don't tell me she's going to pick it! Those things never work…

Kaede-san started picking at it as the freshmen watched in aw.

"Hmm, that's strange… I use to be good at these…" she mumbled quietly and took a deeper looking into the lock.

"You picked locks?" Kohaku-senpai's eyes widen in surprised.

"Of course!" She spoke as if there's nothing wrong with that. "My manager taught me how, she says it's good to know this kind of stuff in case I get kidnapped and was locked up."

"I see," he sweat dropped and I giggled.

"Any luck?" I asked as I bended down to her level.

"I'm sorry, seems like someone messed with the lock." I sighed, well what's done is done…

"What about the windows?" Kohaku-senpai suggested…

_5 minutes later…_

DAMMIT! What are the odds that ALL the windows are nailed shut?!?

"Why don't we break the windows?" Syu-kun suggested, in a mocking tone as if he knew what was going through my head.

"Sounds like a good idea to me Fuji-senpai!" Horio exclaimed, only to have me hit him on the head.

"Don't listen to that dummy," I scolded. "You know we can't do that! It's vandalism!"

"Here we go again," Seiichi-kun and Kohaku-senpai sighed. WHAT?! It's not _my_ fault I'm a righteous person! Kids these days should respect the property of others! I felt my face flustering into a bright red colour.

"Senpai-tachi no baka," I mumbled instead of giving my _long _speech of justice.

They smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I just love those two.

"Don't just stand there smiling!" Kosaki pouted. "I don't wanna die here! I'm too cute!"

Everyone sweatdropped, as for me… I could feel a vain pop…

_SLAP_

"Get a hold of yourself!" Why did I have to be cursed with a sister like her? "At times like these, it's best not to panic. We should stay here and wait for everyone else. They'll probably be coming to the front entrance as well."

And so we waited… and waited… not knowing what the future has in store…

**Normal POV; Group 4…**

"So where to next Captain?"

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"I knew I should have led us…"

"It's not my fault nya!"

Long story short, group 4 is lost…

"This place is big nya!" Eiji complained, even though no one was listening.

"Okay so we took a turn over here-"

"Didn't we turn here senpai?"

"I think it was here and there…"

"…We're lost," they all concluded with a sigh.

Hahuri stood up and walked towards a window. Eiji looked over at the girl with curiously.

"Hahuri-chan?"

She looked over at the acrobatic tennis player. "Hey."

"What's wrong nya?" Eiji walked up to her. "You seem sad…"

"Well this isn't the way I wanted to spend my Halloween. I mean, my senpais are disappearing and there might be a killer in this house. Eiji-kun… I'm scared," she whispered quietly to him.

Eiji couldn't say anything, instead, he pulled her into a hug. A regular, soft lovable hug… Hahuri smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem nya!" he chirped happily, not knowing he ruined the moment. "Come on, Oishi and Bunta are up ahead somewhere, let's go!"

"Okay," she smiled and they ran to catch up to the others but then…

Hahuri stopped. _What was that sound…? _She turned her head towards a room beside her. _It couldn't hurt… to check…_ She slowly walked in and peeked in. _Doesn't look like anyone's here, that's good…_ She relaxed and let out a deep breathe.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her small body from behind and a hand, tipping her chin up. She froze.

"Why hello there," someone purred and their lips were put close to her ear. Hahuri's heart raced. "Didn't expect a lovely creature like you to be here… me like…"

Hahuri's eyes widen.

"AHHH!"

"Hahuri-chan!" Eiji stopped and realized Hahuri isn't behind him anymore. He ran back and turned into the room she was in. "Hahuri-chan! Where are you?!"

"Oh don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough," someone smirked from behind.

"NYA!"

**Group 3…**

"Please tell me that wasn't a scream back there…" Ruka hit her head against a window.

"_NYA!"_

"Eiji-senpai!?" Momo frowned.

"We should get out as soon as possible," Tezuka spoke.

"But you can't, the fun is just beginning…" Shivers went down everyone's spine. A figure in the shadows were approaching them… and he had a knife…

**Group 2 & 5…**

"What's taking Senpai-tachi so long?" the freshmen trio complained.

"I'm going to go look for them," Saki volunteered.

"Don't!" All the guys stood up and the exact same time and spoke at the same time as well. The girls blinked in surprised.

"It's dangerous to go alone," Kohaku grabbed her arm. "I'll go with you."

"It's okay, I'll go," Fuji spoke. "You probably won't be able to handle her."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Saki snapped.

"I'll go," Yukimura said firmly, making the other two back off.

"Let's go together!" Kosaki exclaimed, earning a glare from her twin.

"Well what if someone calm here while we already left? I'll stay here," Kaede said.

Kohaku frown. "I'll stay with you."

Kaede blushed. "Thank you Haruno-san."

"Okay! So let's go!" Kosaki grabbed her sister's arm and ran, and I mean ran.

"Kosaki! Slow down! This is an old building! There could be weak flooring and we could-"

"AH!" The floor underneath broke and the girls fell in.

"…fall," Saki finished painfully.

"Are you two okay?" Fuji asked, looking down from above.

"Do you think we're okay?" the Mitsuawa twins snapped back.

"Senpai-tachi look mad," the trio whispered to each other in fear.

"They look fine to me," Fuji smiled and Yukimura nodded with a smile.

"Just help me out of here Fuji-kun!" Kosaki cried, extending her hand.

"_Me_?" Saki questioned.

"Err… _us_?"

"Sigh, whatever," Saki grabbed Yukimura's hands as he pulled her up.

"Hmm?" Yukimura stopped half way.

"What's wrong Seiich-kun?" Saki frowned.

"Saki-chan…" Yukimura looked down at her with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Have you gain weight? You're kinda heavy to pull up."

_WHAT!?! That's it!?! _"Seiichi-kun! You meanie!" Saki pulled herself up angrily, making Yukimura pull back and suddenly… _CRASH _

Saki and Yukimura both flushed in an intense colour of red. "Seiichi… kun…"

"Hee, I take back with I said, heavy or not, you're really cute like that," Seiichi joked.

"Shut up," Saki whispered looking down at the Buchou she was on top.

"So how long are you two gonna stay like that?" Fuji asked. "If only I had my camera here… sigh…"

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Saki pushed herself off of Yukimura.

Fuji just smiled and walked away. Saki opened her mouth to say something but Yukimura stopped her.

"Don't worry about it," he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "C'mon, let's go."

**Ruka's POV; Group 3… or what's left of group 3 anyways…**

OMG, OMG, OMG! This can't be happening! How did this happen!?

I look over at the tennis buchou sitting next to me. I flushed a bit. Man, he looks smexy when he's all sweaty… Wait I did not just say that! But it's unfortunately true…

"Ruka-san, are you alright?" Tezuka asked.

Don't tell me I was doing something abnormal? Well can you blame me? We did run into a murder and was chased and we lost Momoshiro-san, Kaidou-san and Jackal-senpai! I sighed. "Don't worry, I'm fine… somehow…"

"That's good, anyways, we should keep moving. It's best to find the others as soon as possible." He stood and offered a hand, which I took.

I walked forward, but my foot caught against a crack on the floor and suddenly I fell. I closed my eyes and embrace for the fall… but it was rather soft. Really, I expect the ground to be more… you know, ground-ish. I opened my eyes… big mistake! Shit, no wonder it was so soft, looks like he caught me… WAIT! Hold it! REPHRASE! REPHRASE! I'm in his arms… I'M IN SEIGAKU'S BUCHOU'S ARMS! HOLY -!!!-

Mind my manners. I blushed and looked at him sweetly. "Hee, hee, thanks."

"Be careful next time," he spoke with the same emotionless voice. I think I'm falling in love… I did not just say that? Well I'll be honest here, never expected to fall for a type of guy like Tezuka-san… What is wrong with me… oh I know! Nothing! Just they're smexy!

I giggled and he gave me a strange look but that's okay. He so serious… I know! By the end of the night, I _will_ make him crack if it's the last thing a do! MUHAHAHA! Okay, so what? I'm a _little_ bit insane, sue me.

**Normal POV; Kohaku & Kaede…**

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, my family is known for being celebrities, and my parents want me to continue the traditions."

"Must be hard," Kohaku gave her a sympatric smile.

"It's okay, I'm use to it," Kaede looked up at the ceiling of the mansion and a tiny smile formed on her face. "The travailing, the parties, the whole thing… it's nice, but sometimes I wish I was a normal teen. Going to school, hanging out with friends…"

Kohaku stayed silent. _What am I suppose to say? That it's going to be alright?_

Kaede sighed and suddenly stood from where they sat. Kaede flinched and moved her hand close to her chest. Kohaku stood in alarm.

"Are you okay?" he went over and took her hand.

"I'm fine, just cut myself a bit. Silly me," Kaede laughed half-heartedly.

"You're bleeding!" Kohaku reached into his pocket and pulled out a creamy silk handkerchief and wrapped it around her hand.

Kaede flushed. "Th-thanks you Haruno-san.

She look at her hand and smile, but her smile suddenly faded. "Um… Haruno-san?"

"Yes," He looked over at the actress.

"Just out of curiosity, but where did you get this handkerchief?"

Kohaku blushed, and started stuttering. Kaede gave him a confused look, making Kohaku start again, but speaking much more clear. "From Saki-chan…"

"Mitsuawa-chan? I wonder how she got it…" Kaede mumbled to herself, but Kohaku, with sharp ears, heard.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how do I say this, but this handkerchief belongs to the Hiyoku family. The Hiyoku family's symbol is here on the corner," Kaede pointed to the bottom right handed corner of the handkerchief.

Speechless…

"Haruno-san? Are you alright?" Kaede waved her hand in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to space out on you," he apologized, but he was deep in thought. _Why did Saki-chan have the Hiyoku's handkerchief? I heard that her family were on bad terms with the Hiyoku. Sigh._ He looked at Kaede. _She sure looks like Saki-chan…!_ _She looks like Saki-chan… could it be…? _"Hiyoku-san…"

_Can it be? That girl… was Hiyoku-san…?_

**Saki, Yukimura, Fuji, Kosaki & Trio…**

"Maybe I should have stayed back," Horio complained. "It sure it getting creeper by the second…"

"Don't worry so much, you're senpais will make sure nothing happens to you," Fuji smiled.

"Oh sure he says that now, but does he really mean it," Saki muttered half-heartedly and Kosaki giggled like a child.

_CRACK_

"Do you hear that?" Yukimura frowned.

"I'm scared!" Katsuo cried and suddenly ran off, with the other trio behind him.

"Wait!" Saki cried out and they followed them.

"AHH!"

Suddenly up ahead they saw the trio… set off a booby trap? They four off them stared at the Kouheis, who were hanging from a net from above, with a strange face on.

"Why is a booby set here? Isn't this just a house?" Kosaki asked what everyone had on their mind.

"To catch these pessy little mice running around," laughed a voice.

Everyone froze. Kosaki bit her lips. "Where is it coming from?"

"Who knows?" the voice answered. "Left? Right? From the back? The front? Above? Or… below…?"

Suddenly a pair of hands came down out of the ground and grabbed her legs, starting to drag her down. Kosaki screamed. Fuji, with quick reaction, grabbed her hands.

"Fuji-kun, I'm scared!" Kosaki cried.

"Don't let go," Fuji's eyes were open this time and he _was_ serious.

"Fuji-kun…" Kosaki's eyes started to water.

Something caught the corner of Saki's eyes. She frowned and squinted her eyes to get a better view. Her eyes widen. "Syu-kun, look out!"

She grabbed him and pulled him back, forcing him to let out of Kosaki as a few pieces of the ceiling caved in.

"Fuji-kun!"

"Kosaki-chan!" Fuji pushed Saki away and went towards the hole where she was pulled into.

"Ow," Saki rubbed her back. "He didn't have to be so rough."

"Are you okay?" Yukimura pulled Saki up as she nodded slowly.

"You better watch your, who knows who I fell like targeting next… Muhahaha…"

And then there were three…

**Group 3…**

"So what else do you like besides tennis?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Do you have any siblings? I have four, all younger and they're so annoying."

"Why do you look so serious all the time?"

"Are you gone answer me?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Then can I poke you? If you don't answer, I'm guessing it's a yes."

"You talk a lot," Tezuka said, causing Ruka to do an anime fall.

"Is that it?"

"What's there more to say?"

Ruka gave him a distorted grin. "'What's there more to say?! Dammit Tezuka-san! I'm trying to start a friggin' conversation with you! Is that too much to ask!?"

_Well I gotta explore sometime or later. I'm _so_ wrong! He is _not_ smexy at all! He's like a human stature!_ Ruka panted, but just then, for a split second, she saw it.

He smiled. Ruka flushed. _Maybe he is a _bit_ cute after all…_

Ruka smiled but then she heard voices up ahead. _Sounds like Saki-chan… That aren't good._ Her smile widen. "Hey Tezuka-san!"

He turned and his eyes widen as she pushed him down while covering his mouth with her hands. She smirked. "Sorry, but can't have you in the picture…"

**Saki, Yukimura & Fuji…**

"We've been walking for hours, and yet we _still_ couldn't find anyone! Where are they!?!" Saki cried angrily.

"Take a guess," an eerie sound filled the room. "You're the only ones left… you can't escape now…"

A shadow appeared… wait, not one… Saki looked around, there were many of them, surrounding them…

"The door," Fuji hissed and pushed the door open as they ran in. The shadowy figure chased them. "Here!"

Fuji stopped at a vent of some sort.

"Where's Seiichi-kun?!" Saki shouted.

And she was right… there were now two…

"We'll find them," Fuji said as he grabbed her and pushed her down the vent and he jumped in afterwards.

15 seconds later…

"Ow… OW! Syu-kun! Get off of me!"

"Whoopies, maybe I should have gone down first…"

"Gee, you think?" Saki murmured, trying to ignore the pain of Fuji sitting on top of her.

"So where are we now?"

"Looks like the basement…"

"Sure is creepy," Saki said sheepishly.

"Scared?"

"No! Of course not!" she lied.

Fuji blew on her neck, giving her goosebumps. "Syu-kun! Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so!"

"But why?"

"Just shut up Syu-kun!"

"Okay," he smiled like nothing just happened.

"You're impossible…"

All of a sudden, the doors flew open and in came the murders.

"Hello there, sorry to ruin the moment."

Saki frown and grabbed the closest thing she could find. "Stay back! I'm a black-belt in karate! You don't wanna mess with me!"

"Is that so? And you're gonna do that with a stuff bunny?"

"Wha?" She looked at with she was holding, and there, was an old stuffed rabbit… Her mouth dropped. _Why does it have to turn out like this!?!_

The stranger slapped the bunny away from her. Saki froze, but kept a stern face.

"Agh…" a moan came from behind. Saki turned and gasped as Fuji fell over.

"Syu-kun! What did you do to him?!" Saki cried. _I have to be strong, for myself, for everyone!_ Saki ran forward with a fist in hand and punched him. He fell down and soon all the others charged towards the brunette. Well obviously outnumbered, guess who won that thirty second match…

"Ow, let go you!" Saki hissed at them.

"Why should we?" The one Saki punch smirked, pushing her down on the ground and taking something out from under his cloak. Saki squinted her eyes, trying to find out what that was. Her eyes widen…_ A pocket knife…?_

"Payback babe," he hissed into her ear as he put the cool steal against her throat. "Any last words?"

Saki reminded quiet, glancing at the body of Fuji beside her. _Syu-kun…_ _I can't… not yet…_

"Nothing huh?"

"Screw off jerks!" She cried, using all her body weight and pushed up her head to hit the stranger on the head.

"OW! Damn Saki-chan! I thought I wasn't kidding when I said you have a thick skull!" he howled in pain.

"What? How do you know my name? Wait a minute… that voice…" Just as Saki said those words, the lights flicked on.

"Okay, that's enough Shin-kun," Kohaku and Kaede appeared at the doors.

"Aww, you're no fun," the guy who got hit by Saki sighed and removed the face mask he was wearing.

"Shin-senpai!" Saki was _not_ in a good mood. "Then who are all these people!?!"

The others all around them started removing capes, face mask and cloaks. They all smiled at her.

"What the heck!?! Didn't you all get like kidnapped or something?!" Saki barked furiously.

"Told you she was going to be mad," Jackal sighed.

"That's the point," Nahaku whispered back.

"Really Saki-chan, you're so dense, it's cute," the voice beside her laughed.

"You were on this too!?" Saki yelled in the tensai's face. He smiled.

"May-be…"

"All of you!?!"

"No! I didn't know about this Onee-san!" Kosaki appeared, looking sorry. "They told me what was going on when I was… well, you know…"

Saki looked around at all the faces, grinning like cheesy-cats. "But how, I don't understand!"

"Saki-chan, you may not have heard this, but it's something called A-C-T-I-N-G," Fuji said it nice and slowly, causing Saki to whack him on the head.

"But, but! The blood and the hole in the floor, and, and-!"

"Oh I acciendly cut myself," Shin shrugged. "I get that's what Ryuzaki-san saw. As for all the traps and stuff, this isn't a haunted house at all. My Ojisan owns it and he said we could use it."

"This is great stuff," someone mumbled, pushing through the crowd… and he had a video recorder…

"Shin-senpai and everyone, I WILL deal with you later, but for now… KIRIHARA-SAN! GIVE ME THAT DAMN VIDEO!" She sprinted towards the junior, who, in fear, ran for his life.

"Forgive me!"

"NEVER!"

"She sure seems happy," Yukimura appeared smiling.

"You call this 'happy'?" Shin raised an eyebrow or two.

Yukimura looked at his girlfriend, chasing down one of his teammates… he smiled and replied. "Yes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** Really long, sorry, couldn't help it. :D

**Next Chapter:** Saki goes over to Seigaku and joins in for their last practice. Saki and Fuji chat about their past… while the little weasel of St. Rudolph mistakes them for a couple…


	10. The Past

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **Chapter 10! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Wish I own Prince of Tennis… but unfortunately, I don't…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Past**

"Is she still mad?"

Her two friends gave her a look. "Gee, what do you think?"

"Well it wasn't my fault, I had nothing to do with it, so why is she mad at me?"

The three Rikkaidai juniors talked amongst themselves, while at the same time, looked over at their brunette classmate, with a deep and serious frown on her face.

"Let's just talk to her," Hahuri suggested.

"She nearly _bit off_ my head, literally!" Nahuri exclaimed. "Ah, no way."

Hahuri sighed and look over at Ruka, she too turned away. "Fine, be that way."

Hahuri took a deep breathe and pray to god before walking towards her friend.

"If you don't come back alive, can I have your puppy?" Ruka asked just as she began to walk away.

Hahuri flushed and ignored her as she continued to make her way over to Saki.

"H-hey," she smiled shyly at her.

But Saki gave her a glare in return, causing the girl to shrivel up.

"Please Saki-chan, don't be mad at me! You can be mad at Ruka-chan and Nahaku-chan instead!" she exclaimed, only to hear a "HEY!" from them. "I didn't know about it! Not all of us did. Please… I hate seeing you get mad at me…"

Saki looked away, ashamed. "Sigh, I'm sorry Hahuri-chan. Maybe I'm just taking this too seriously…"

"You think?" Kirihara suddenly appeared, all ruffled up, with bruises and bandages all over. "You could have killed me!"

"Well you should have given me the tape like I asked at the beginning and _maybe_ you could have prevented this _unfortunate_ accident," Saki told the junior with false pity.

"So cruel," he muttered under his breathe, only to earn himself another hit on the head.

"You're so annoying! If Seiichi-kun didn't stop me, then I'd-"

"Okay class, take your seats," the teacher came in just in time.

"You just got lucky," Saki hissed at him.

Once everyone was seated in, the teacher spoke. "Well, let's get started, shall we? Everyone please head over to the Home EC room and we shall get started with today's lesson."

Saki froze… Kirihara froze… Ruka, Nahaku and Hahuri froze…

"D-did… s-she s-say… HOME EC!?!" the three friends shouted in fear.

Saki paled…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I want this all cleaned up by morning, do you understand Mitsuawa-san?"

"Yes Sensei," Saki replied, holding a mop in her hand.

The three girls plus Kirihara sweat dropped.

"I kinda feel sorry for her," Kirihara whispered.

"After what she did to you?" Nahaku asked, almost with a laugh.

"That's why I said _kinda_," he snapped.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but… I guess it's not her fault she's really, _really_ bad at cooking…"

They look around the room, there were food… and stuff that _was_ food… all over the place and all over Saki.

"Maybe we should give her a hand…?" Hahuri suggested and everyone gave her a 'no-way-in-bloody-hell' look and she backed off a bit… only a _bit_. "Let's not forget whose fault it was with the Halloween thing…"

"Inoue-senpai's," the rest replied without a moment's hesitation.

"… Yeah," she agreed sadly. "But we still _are_ her friends… right?"

"… Fine…" they finally said and went over to the brunette who was mopping the place… without success…

"Really, that isn't how you mop, you're making it worse!" Nahaku exclaimed.

Saki shot them a glare. "It's not _my_ fault this is the first time I ever have to clean!"

"… Rich brat…" they all muttered.

"Again… not my fault," Saki sighed. "So aren't you suppose to get going, school already ended."

"Is this anyway to show respect to those who are going to help you?" Ruka raised an eyebrow.

Saki looked surprised. "You were actually gonna help me?"

Nahaku hit her on the head.

"OW!! What was that for!?" Saki demanded, furious, only to have her frown faded.

"Don't be an idiot, of course we're gonna help, we _are_ friends, are we not?" Ruka smiled.

"Aw," Saki smiled gratefully at them before her smiled turned into a wicked grin. "Aw that you're so naïve!"

She threw the mop over to them and ran towards the doors. "Consider this even!"

She left them… wishing they weren't so _friendly_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saki's POV**

I feel bad, I know. But still! It's their fault for what happened that Halloween! And Kirihara-san _still_ hasn't given me that tape yet! I should talk to Seiichi-kun about that… no, I'm mad at him. I can't believe he was one of the masterminds along with Shin-senpai on this! He does he have to be so mean!? He said, "It's good for you." but how!? I'm more stress out than normal! I sighed.

So why am I here…? I look up and the school in front of me that reads "Seishun Gakuen". I sighed and turn around to leave but then I heard the sounds of balls being hit back and forth. Probably the tennis team… that means _he_ will be there… I started to leave, but my foot wouldn't move anymore, like it _wanted _me to go see him… Like hell I would! After what happened! I can't believe he faked his own death! And worse, have the guts to tease me about my reaction to it! I swear if he dies right here and now, I wouldn't give a care in the world! Let that sadist die!

I frown… maybe I could just take a _little_ peek… well it's not like my foot would respond to anything else…

I turn back around and started walking to the back of the school where the courts are. I look around me as all the leaves started to fall. Winter will be coming soon… maybe I should have brought a jacket before I left… I really _am_ a scatterbrain these days…

I turned around the corner, but quickly turn back once I saw the tensai himself. What am I so afraid of!? I would seem weird to sudden show up, wouldn't it? What to do? What to do!?

"You're so cute Saki-chan," I heard a familiar voice behind, that I was _hoping_ not to hear.

I shot my head back around to the voice. I gave him a fake smile. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

He smiled his usual annoying smile. "Hmm… I'll let you on that one…"

Oh how I'd _love_ to beat him to a pulp, but somehow surprisingly, I kept my cool… on the outside…

"So what are doing here? I thought someone was still a little bit angry…"

He _had_ to remind me…

"Fuji, 10 laps for slacking off," Tezuka-san called from afar.

"Aw," Syu-kun sighed.

"Ha ha," I said with a somewhat emotionless face.

He smiled… oh this CAN'T be good… he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him.

"I'll get lonely running by myself," his devious smile appeared. I struggled to break free but… WHY AM I SO WEAK?!?

"Heh."

"What's so funny?" I sneered at my former best friend.

He smiled. What's his problem? Wait… I didn't just say those things out loud… did I? I look over at him, his smile grew bigger. Oh crap…

"Can't you show any other emotions? This is really irritating…" I complained.

He laughed and for some reason… I smiled? It has been a while since I've heard him laugh… its nice… Whoa! Did I just say that?! I blushed.

"What's wrong Saki-chan? Your face it all red."

My blush deepens. "Don't look at me! Maybe 'cause you're making me run!"

I look over at my wrist, in which Syu-kun still has a hold of. If only he could let go… And magically as is he was reading my mind… he held on tighter…

At that sudden moment of awkwardness, I tripped… I thought I pulled the tensai along with me… his fault for holding on to me in the first place, but I felt him caught me in time. I opened my eyes, his face was full of concern… He held me in a bridal style. I flushed… hard… I _must_ be getting a fever…

"Saki-chan is klutzy," he joked, earning him an elbow in the stomach. I closed my eyes, thinking he was going to drop me, but surprisingly, he didn't…?

"Syu-kun…?"

He gave me a sincere smile. "You're violent as always."

"Baka," I whispered… only to have the both of us break down into laugher.

"Fuji!" Tezuka-san walked over to us with the stoic face of his.

"Hi Tezuka-san!" I smiled at the Buchou.

"Mitsuawa-san? What are you doing here?"

"No reason, there's nothing wrong with being here, is there?" I smirked.

He sighed and walked away, only to have the other regulars come.

"Mitsuawa-san!? Nya…" Kikumaru-san hid behind Oishi-san in fear of me. I'm not THAT scary…

"Whoa Fuji-senpai," his kouhais blushed. We both blink in confusion.

"Ii data," Inui mumbled, scribbling away in his notebook.

"Don't tell me Fuji-senpai is cheating on Kosaki-san," Momoshiro-san said and then it clicked in… I was still in _his_ arms.

"Pshh, don't say that to Fuji-senpai, baka! It's disrespectful!" Kaidou-san hissed at him.

As the juniors had their newest argument, Syu-kun put me down. He smiled and turned to me. "How about joining us for practice today Saki-chan, since you're here. It's our last practice of the year."

"But I quit tennis a while ago!" I whine. Me? And tennis? No way!

"Aw, come on," Syu-kun grabbed my wrist (again) and dragged me into the courts.

So here I am, playing tennis… when I quit six years ago! Sigh. I look at Syu-kun's racket in my hand. I knew it was a bad idea to come.

"Saki-chan! Head's up!" I heard him shout from afar.

I look over and sure enough, a ball was heading my way. My tennis reactions kick in, it was all a blur to me. When everything became clear once again, I saw people staring at me, bewildered. What did I do just now?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal POV**

"Hoi! That was awesome, nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

Saki blinked. _I am so confused._

She was standing on one side of the field and her eyes traced over to the other side, where a basket of balls were scattered everywhere. _Wait! Did I just hit the ball… all the way over there…?_

"To be able to hit from all the way over here and accurately too… impressive," Inui wrote down more stuff.

"Um… thanks…?" Saki sweatdropped.

"That was sweet Mitsuawa-senpai!" Momo exclaimed. "I've love to have a match with you!"

"Thanks Momoshiro-san, but I quit a while back, I'm sorry," Saki apologized. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

She handed Fuji's racket back to him. "I should go now. See ya, Syu-kun."

And then she left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Saki-chan! Wait up!"

Saki turned around. "Syu-kun, what's wrong?"

"You didn't have to leave," he smiled but Saki shook her head.

"What of 'I quit tennis' doesn't anyone get?" Saki asked sarcastically.

"Because you're a tensai as well, tensais shouldn't quit," he replied.

"You shouldn't praise me so much, I'm not that great."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Syu-kun!"

"Saki-chan!"

"Okay, now you're just messing with my head…"

Fuji smiled. "Saa, sit."

He led her to a cherry blossom tree, now almost bear and they sat, side by side with each other. They sat there in silence for a bit. Saki didn't look at him, Fuji frown. He used his hand and touched the cheek that was farther away from him and pushed her face towards him. Saki blushed.

"You don't have to be so distance to me," he whispered.

Saki knocked his hand away. "This isn't like the past anymore, things… have changed… a lot…"

"I wish it didn't have to…"

"What?" Saki looked at the brunette in surprised.

"You were one of my best friends, you're very important to me," Fuji said softly.

Saki looked away. Just then, she realized something. _Did he just use the present tense…?_ "Syu-kun…"

"Hey Saki-chan."

"Hm?"

Fuji looked up at the sky for a brief moment. "Why did you quit?"

"Huh?"

"Tennis, why did you quit?" he opened his blue eyes to the girl.

Saki stayed silence. Just when Fuji thought she wouldn't answer, she spoke. "It was six years ago, after my seventh birthday…"

"That time," Fuji looked surprised. "That time when you ran away from home?"

Saki weakly nodded. "Otou-san and I were in a huge fight… I got mad and ran off…"

"They thought I would come back, that I would be a good girl and apologized," Saki held onto Fuji with large sad eyes. "B-but I didn't want to be a good girl anymore. I was sick and tired… so I told my Otou-san that I would quit tennis…"

_For an argument to have that much influence on her…_ Fuji looked at the thirteen year old. _Her father was a former tennis pro, I believe… I wonder how he took it…_

"To be honest…" Saki spoke shyly. "I'd love tennis…"

Fuji looked at her with shock.

"But every time I see it being played, or hear about it on radios and such… I felt like I've sink to the very bottom for saying I quit…"

"As years passed… it grew worst… my craving for tennis. So I decided to block out everything of any slight that would remind me of tennis… badminton, volleyball, sports involving nets or courts…" Saki buried her head in Fuji's arms. "I guess I kinda broke down…"

"You guess?" he chuckled as Saki punched him lightly.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Saki could see something flickered in his eyes. _Oh this can't be good…_

"So how did you and Yukimura met?" he smiled.

Saki flushed. "Th-that's none of your business!"

"Aw, but you two seem so close and all…"

"Are you recording this or something," Saki looks at him very suspiciously.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," the same smile appeared on the tensai's face.

"That's what I thought," she said with a sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Saki looked at him for a moment, same smile, and just buried her head. "I am so confused! I can't tell if you're serious or not…"

He wrapped his arms around the girl. "Silly."

Saki giggled. "It's just like before… when we were little…"

Fuji reminded quiet. He rested his head on her head, Saki flustered. "S-syu-kun…?"

"It's nice, lemme stay like this for a bit," he mumbled quietly to her.

"B-but!" Saki's face blushed as red as a tomato. "But, Kosaki…!"

"I'm not cheating on her, if that's what you're thinking. There's nothing wrong with talking to a friend you cherish," the tennis tensai replied softly to the girl.

Saki was speechless…

"Speechless, aren't we?"

Getting ticked off, Saki forcefully pushed him away.

"Saki-chan is so cold…"

"Shut up baka! What if someone saw us like this?! They might mistake us for something we're not!" Saki snapped.

"You worry too much," Fuji replied smiling.

"And you worry too little," Saki shot back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While the two of them were having their _friendly_ chat… someone was sneaking around the bushes.

"Why do we have to keep spying on them? Tennis season is over and you're graduating," one of them hissed to the other.

"It's to obtain information for next year," he replied.

"But Mizuki-san, most of the regulars will graduate in the spring as well," he sighed.

"It seems you still don't understand yet. See if- isn't that your Onii-san?"

He looked over and there was a guy with light brown hair. He tackled a brunette down onto the ground. They were both laughing and giggling.

"What is he doing?" he flushed. "… Isn't that Saki-nee-chan…?"

"Oh Yuuta-kun, who is that he's with?" the older one looked at him as something sparked up in his eyes.

"N-no one!" Yuuta answered quickly.

"Is that so? I guess it's his girlfriend than," he smirked as if he was planning something devious, which 99.9 percent of the time, he probably is…

"Saki-nee-chan!? No way! He already has a girlfriend-" Yuuta quickly covered his mouth as Mizuki's smile grew bigger.

"So your brother is a player huh? Let's go Yuuta-kun," Mizuki quickly left.

"Wait! Mizuki-san! Where are you going?" Yuuta panicked.

Mizuki smiled and it sends shivers down his spine…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** Poor Fuji, well review?

**Next Chapter:** Don't you just hate rumors? Well Fuji and Saki sure do, especially if it's about you. What will Fuji do? Next chapter: Rumors


	11. Rumors

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **Thanks for all your reviews:)

**Disclaimer: **Me own Prince of Tennis? Nope! …Sadly…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Rumors**

"That's pretty."

The sound of piano stopped and the dark haired senior looked at his kouhei who walked in. He saddens a bit, and his kouhei noticed.

"What's wrong Kohaku-senpai?"

"No-nothing!" he replied, a little _too_ quickly.

She sighed at sat beside him. "Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't know what what is."

"Yes you know what what is, you can't lie to me about what what is!"

"What?"

"What- Agh, nevermind," knowing she lost, she looked over at the keys and grinned.

She let her fingertips sail through the keys and began playing a joyful tune. Kohaku's eyes widen in surprise and _almost_ fall off the bench.

"What the heck are you playing Neko funjatta for?!" Kohaku yelled, trying to catch his breathe. (1)

"You look gloomy, so I wanted to cheer you up," Saki said right to the point.

"I thought you hated that song."

"I do." 

"Then…?"

"Then what?"

"What do you mean 'then what'? You know what!"

"I know what?"

"Yes you know what!"

"But I don't know what what is Senapi."

"A- Oh don't start this again!"

"But I didn't start it Senpai," she said innocently. "You did."

"!- Saki-chan," he started.

"Yes," she replied sweetly.

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Or I'll throw you out the window."

"But this is the 4th floor."

"I know."

"Kohaku-senpai, is that a threat?"

"No, I'd like to call it a warning."

"Okay, since it's not a threat, I'll stay," she giggled and Kohaku smirked. Saki's smiled faded. "You wouldn't…"

"Then you don't know me that well…"

"Uh oh…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kohaku-senpai is mean," Saki pouted to her boyfriend and he smiled and patted her head.

"It's okay, I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad," Yukimura said to her softly.

"But he pushed me out the window! Of the FOUTH floor! And you say 'he didn't mean anything bad'!" Saki exclaimed, loud enough for the entire Rikkaidai team, who were practicing to hear. Some of them snickered, earning a glare from the buchou. "And I could be fatally injured if you didn't catch me!"

"Mitsuawa-san, we're still in the middle of practice," Sanada said to the girl. "Please retain from disturbing the practice."

Saki stuck out her tongue at him when he turned around and Yukimura covered his mouth, trying not to let Sanada hear him laugh.

"You're too cute," Yukimura wrapped his arms around the girl, she flustered a bit. "Don't be too hard on him. He probably knew I was there, he wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

"You don't know that."

He smiled and held her closer. "Well what's done is done."

"You're no help."

"I know," he smiled.

"Why is everyone so mean to me lately?" Saki complained. "It's not unfair. They act all mysteriously one day then suddenly they have a mood swing! I swear, someone is taking drugs!"

"If anyone is taking drugs, it's you Mitsuawa-san," Kirihara spoke and Yukimura laughed.

"It's mean! And you too Seiichi-kun! Don't laugh!"

"She's so cute," Yukimura said, totally ignoring his girlfriend.

"Seiichi-kun!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why are you spying on her Mizuki-san?"

"She seems to be the type to get a lot of guys," Mizuki smiled.

"Saki-nee-san wouldn't do anything bad!" Yuuta protested.

"Really now? Well it's not like I know who she is anyways. It's just like Fuji to get a girl like her… but I wonder, what's his 'real girlfriend' is like… Come Yuuta-kun."

"Mizuki-san, you shouldn't- wait Mizuki-san!" Yuuta shouted, trying to catch up to his senpai.

And so Mizuki is up to something…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next day…**

"Fuji-kun!" Kosaki cling onto Fuji's arm. "Kosaki misses you."

"I miss you too," he smiled at her.

"So what do you want to do today?" she batted her eyelashes while holding on to him tightly as if she was going to lose him.

"You're clingier than usual Kosaki-chan."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she frowned.

"Oh nothing," Fuji gave her his oh so 'innocent' smile.

"Gee Fuji-kun! I'm your girlfriend! You don't have to so mean to me…" she gave him a kawaii look and snuggled closer to him. "Fuji-kun?"

"Hm?"

Kosaki blushed slightly and looked at him with her bright honey-brown eyes, which seems to get bigger and closer… Just then Fuji realized they were getting closer. He put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, panting slightly.

Kosaki looked surprised. "Fuji-kun…?" 

Fuji looked surprised too at what he's done. "I…"

Kosaki frown. "Why did you push me away?! Is there another girl you like or something!? Answer me!"

"Kosaki-chan, I'm sorry. I was just surprised, that's all," Fuji tried to reason with the spoil brat- err, junior.

"Then I _can_ kiss you, can't I?" her question seemed so innocent, Fuji didn't know what to say. "You owe me anyways, having your first kiss stolen by Onee-san when it's supposed to be me."

Fuji flushed, remembering the kiss back at the tennis court. Kosaki didn't seem too happy about it. "We've been going out for what? Six years, and you _still_ haven't kissed me yet… You know Fuji-kun, girls want guys to make the first move… and I've been waiting for the first move for, um six years?"

Kosaki make it obvious to him, who was still a bit unsure. Kosaki looked away. "Fuji-kun… do you… hate me?"

Fuji looked surprised at her question, and for some reason, he slightly hesitated before answering. "Of course not."

And sealed that answer as his lips met hers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Is that her?" Mizuka asked, spying on Fuji and Kosaki.

"Mizuki-san, it isn't any of your business…" Yuuta started but was ignored.

"Hmm… that girl looks a lot like the first one…"

"That's because they're twins-" Yuuta mentally hit himself for answering his annoying senpai.

"Twins, oh this is even better," he grinned evilly and quickly left.

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta sighed. "Uh no… I should warn them at least…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next day at Seigaku…**

Fuji smiled happily as he approached his classroom. Finally reaching the class 3-6, he opened the doors, only to be attacked by a mob of tennis regulars.

"Fujiko! It's horrible! How could you, nya!" Eiji cried to him, to earn a _really _confused look from the tensai.

"What are you talking about Eiji? And what are all of you doing here?" he looked over at the kouhei and the other seniors.

"Fuji-senpai, I would _never_ suspect you were that type of guy!" Momo exclaimed.

"Everyone, what are you talking about?" Fuji opened his eyes, to make them calm down, and it did.

"Well…" The regulars minus Fuji paused, before Oishi spoke. "Well there was this rumor going around and we didn't believe it at first… until…"

"What rumor?"

"… That… you are a two-timer…" Oishi flushed and handed him some photos. "Theses were all over the place…"

Fuji took the photos and examined the first one, which was of Fuji and Kosaki… kissing. Fuji blushed. He looked over at the second one, he frown and a deadly aura formed around him, making his friends back away. It was of Fuji, sitting under a Sakura tree, with a brunette around his arms. His face was calm but his fist was crashing the poor photos…

"Fuji… senpai…?" the juniors looked terrified.

"Who this you hear this from?" he opened his eyes and a killer instinct appeared.

"W-well th-there w-was this ru-rumor spread all over the place b-by some-someone," the regulars _are_ scared, but who wouldn't if your _sadist_ friend was really, _really_ pissed?

"Excuse me, I have _business_ to attend to," Everyone had chills down their back as Fuji stretched 'business'.

After Fuji left, everyone let out a deep sigh and fell on the floor.

"Fuji can be very scarier sometimes," Taka whispered in case he was still there. And everyone agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**At Hyotei…**

"What is this!?" Kosaki crashed some photos in her hand.

"Kosaki-chan, calm down," Atobe sighed.

"How can I?! Look!" Kosaki gaved the crumbled pictures to the regulars.

"That's a pretty good photo," Oshitari smirked. "You can practically see the outline of the lips."

"Oshitari-senpai!" Kosaki cried, blushing madly.

"Sigh, Ore-sama has a headache…"

"Keigo-senpai…" Kosaki gave her sad puppy dog face. Who could resist?

"Kosaki-chan, don't give Ore-sama that face…"

"But-but…" Her puppy dog face got teary. "Kosaki is sad…"

"She so kawaii," Gakuto whispered.

"Agh," Atobe shook his head. "Fine, I'll do _something_ about it, but _don't_ expect much…"

"Yeah! Thank'ya!" She spoke in a cute voice and glomped him. "You're de best."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**At Rikkaidai…**

"Saki-chan! You traitor!"

"What did I do _this_ time?" Saki asked sarcastically at Nahaku.

"Saki, don't be like that," Yukimura tsked.

"But she's always accusing me of something!"

"You two-timer, I have every right to! I thought you were my friend!" She shouted.

"Two-timer?! What?!" Both Saki and Yukimura exclaimed.

"Don't act all innocent!" Nahaku shoved a photo in her face.

Saki quickly pulled the photo away and both Saki and Yukimura looked at it. Saki's face flushed into several shades of colour. _How…!?_

"Saki…" a gravel voice came from beside Saki.

Saki didn't dare face her boyfriend. _Why!?!_

"Saki…" he began again.

"Seiichi-kun, listen! It's not what you think-"

"I thought you two were getting pretty close, but I didn't think…" Yukimura sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have to go home now…"

"Seiichi-kun! Wait!" Saki cried, but Yukimura ignored her.

"Seiichi… kun…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I think this is the right address…" Yuuta muttered.

_Ding-dong_

"_Hello?"_

"Is Mitsuawa Saki there?"

"_Fusaki-sama requested not to see anyone today, I apologized."_

"Agh, why now?" he looked around and started walking around the corner and spotted something… he smiled.

_5 minutes later…_

"Ow… err… ouch! … Ah!" Yuuta cried as he fell over the other side of the fence. "At least I got in… Now how to get in the house…"

Yuuta walked around, trying to avoid any alarms in the area. Then he spotted something… an open window… on the third floor. He shrugged. _Good enough…_

He found a tree close to the window and started to climb… but it was a bit diffucult with no branches on the lower part of the tree… Suddenly…

_Beep-beep, intruder alert, intruder alert!_

"Oh shit," he swore and ran for his life…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saki sighed as her long brown hair was all messed up. She lay on her bed, depressed. "Syu-kun, this is all your fault… I hate you…"

_Beep-beep, intruder alert, intruder alert!_

Saki ignored that. "Whoever it is the guards can handle it…"

She curled herself into a sleeping position of a cat while hugging her unicorn plushie (n/a: remember from chapter 4?). Her sea-green eyes were completely blank and she felt herself drift of to sleep…

"Wait please! I just want to see Saki-nee-chan! Wait!"

_Can't sleep…_ Saki sighed and went over to her window to look out, she looked surprised as she saw the tensai's brother being dragged out. She opened the windows and yelled out. "Let him in!"

And guards stopped and stared at the brunette.

"Well?" Saki glared at them, making them drop Yuuta.

"Yes milady," they mumbled and stepped away.

Yuuta sighed in relief. "Thanks Saki-nee-chan."

"Yuuta-kun, what are you doing here?" Saki asked monotonously.

"I need to talk to you…"

"Pass," she said without hesitating and shut her window.

"Saki-nee-chan! Wait! Please!"

Saki opened her window. "Come up."

And closed it back again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What is it?" Saki asked, taking a sip of tea as they were sitting in a Japanese style in Saki's room.

Yuuta shifted around nervously on the spot. He looked around her room with wide eyes.

Saki coughed to get his attention. Which, did the trick. "Oh I'm sorry Saki-nee-chan, it's just I'm surprised you painted this room with such detail…" (2)

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? If it is-"

"No! It's not that Saki-nee-"

"Yuuta-kun, stop that."

"Stop what?"

Saki bangs her head on the table, remembering what had happened early today. _Let's _not_ start that again…_

"Can't you call me Saki-chan or something?" she asked. "The 'Saki-nee-chan' is getting on my nerves, since it reminds me of that brat…"

"But-," Yuuta protested.

"No buts! Besides that, technically, you're older then me by a month!" Saki sighed and fell back, now facing the ceiling. "I'm not very 'big sister' like, y'know? Even if Kosaki acts all happy around me, I know she hates me…"

"Saki-nee-" Yuuta began but stopped when Saki glared at him. "Err… Saki… _chan_… I'm sure Kosaki doesn't _hate_ you and even if she does, then there's something wrong with her! I think you're the best sister."

"Yuuta-kun?! Did you just say _that_," Saki's eyes widen. "You're so OOC! I remember when you were all so childish and cute…"

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes and Saki giggled.

"Thanks," she whispered and Yuuta smiled. "So you weren't hear to cheer me up, are you?"

"Err… no, sorry."

"It's okay… I guess…"

"Anyways," Yuuta began. "You might want to sit tight, it might take a while to explain…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is turning out better than I thought," Mizuki chuckled.

"What's turning out better than you thought?"

Mizuki froze at that voice. He turned around nice and slowly. "Ah- Fuji-kun, what an unexpected surprised. Didn't expect you to be at…"

He looked around where he was and smiled nervously. "…the park…"

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled, creeping Mizuki out. "Miouki-san, we need to have a little chat…"

"It's Mizu-" but before he could finish… let's just say, things weren't pretty…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**2 days later…**

"Hello Water bug." (3)

Mizuki turned around slowly, expecting a certain tensai, only to find a pretty brunette… an angry one to be exact. But Mizuki didn't notice she was angry.

"I thought you were someone else," he sighed in relief after what happened two days ago… "Can I help you?"

"Yes," she put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in a frightening way. "Yes, you can…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next day…**

"Good morning!"

"You seem happy today Saki-chan," Hahuri commented while Nahaku ignored her, still angry.

"Nahaku-chan, don't be mad," Saki said quietly. "I'd fix things, everything is alright now."

"Between you and Yukimura-senpai?" Nahaku shot back.

"Of course," Yukimura appeared in the doorway, surprising Nahaku. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Saki. "It was a _little_ misunderstanding, but it's alright now."

While Nahaku was in a deep gasped, Saki smiled at her boyfriend. "Again, sorry about that."

"I already said it's alright," he smiled and brought her closer and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I know," she whispered back. "I know it might seem like sometimes I'm betraying you, but Seiichi-kun, I _promise_, I won't _ever_ cheat or break up with you… I love you."

Yukimura smiled, satisfied. "Yeah, I know… and I'm glad…"

"Me too."

(1) Neko funjatta is a song for beginners to learn on the piano in Japan. Kohaku is surprised that Saki would play such a song for someone who's experienced at piano.

(2) Remember from chapter 4? How the walls of Saki's room look like.

(3) 'Mizu' means water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** SakixYukimura 3. Well it's less than a month away from Christmas. O.o Can't wait! After the Christmas chapter is when things _finally_ takes a turn, I can't wait. :P

**Next Chapter:** Yay! Saki and Yukimura are back together! But why is Saki 'going out' with Kohaku at a time like this?! And why is he so nervous around Saki all of a sudden? And is Saki really Kohaku's Cinderella? Next chapter: Cinderella


	12. Cinderella

**Entwined Desires **

**Akisame: **I feel brain-dead… anyways, here's chapter 12! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Wah! -sniff- I don't own POT…

_TEXT_/TEXT (for flashbacks)_ - _Song

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Cinderella**

(N/A the beginning is from chapter 7 but there's more added on, so you can step the first few lines if you want.)

"_Wow, a rose," a little boy's face lit up at the sight of a beautiful red rose lying on the ground. "But why is it on the ground?"_

_He reached down and picked it up but suddenly dropped it and held his hand close to him. "Oww…"_

"_It's beautiful, isn't it? But cursed with everlasting thorns."_

_The boy looked up, surprised as a girl with dark hair picked it up gently, avoiding the thorns. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry I'm kinda weird sometimes."_

_He stared at her stunned. She's so pretty. He stared longing at her, into her large sea-green eyes. She smiled but suddenly frowned. "Oh no, you're bleeding!"_

_She quickly took out a handkerchief out and took his hand._

Her hands are so warm…_ The boy flushed as she wrapped the handkerchief around his hands. She flushed a bit. "I'm sorry."_

_She handed the rose to him and ran away, the boy did not move, he did not called out to her, he just stared until he could see her no more…_

_No more… until the whole scenery changed. He flinched in surprised. The girl stopped running and she turned around and smiled back at him._

"_Kohaku-senpai…" she whispered._

_Suddenly the little boy appeared grown up. He looked confused, looking left and right and then finally facing the girl. "…Saki-chan…?"_

"_Senpai," the girl smiled._

"_Saki-chan!" his confidences grew into a huge grin and he ran for the girl._

"_Kohaku… senpai…" she whispered. "Kohaku…senpai…"_

"_Saki-chan! I'm here! Saki-" he stopped in mid sentence as the girl began to run. "Saki-chan! Wait!"_

_The guy ran and ran, catching up to the girl with ease. He grabbed her arm and the little girl turned around, but… she was no longer a little girl. The girl's eyes widen… and so did the guy's. "Hiyoku-san…? But I thought-"_

"_What Senpai?" another figure appeared behind the guy. "What did you think?"_

_His eyes shifted between the two girls, both with dark hair, one with much darker one than the other, both have exquisite sea-green eyes and the same face._

"_Haruno-san."_

"_Kohaku-senpai."_

_He fell to his knees, unsure of what to do as they called his name. Slowly, they both shook their heads and turned and walk away. He could do nothing. Confused, desperate… in love… but both Cinderellas did _not_ leave their slippers this time…_

Kohaku opened his eyes, breathing deeply. Sweating, his palms were red and sticky as he was tangled in his blackest. He looked up at the ceiling with a frown.

He got out of bed and walked over to his window sill, he looked at a single red rose, sitting in a small jar full of water, Kohaku frown. "Saki-chan… Hiyoku-san… Just which one is she? …Which one… is my Cinderella…?"

Rikkaidai

"Morning."

"Morning!"

"Good morning Mitsuawa-senpai."

"Morning," Saki smiled back at the freshmen who giggled as they left.

Saki sighed her usually sigh. Same as always. She walked down the halls until she reached a certain room, she looked at the sign; Music Room. She paused and pressed her ears to the door, waiting to hear some sort of music being played. But there was none.

"Kohaku-senpai must be running late," Saki mumbled to herself and open the door. True enough, the room was empty.

She walked in and towards the instruments. She picked up a case on the floor and opened it. It was a violin. She carefully took it and the bow out of its case and brought it to her chin.

She closed her eyes for a moment and began to play. It started out into a soft and as it went on, it sounded beautiful yet… painful… Saki suddenly stopped and dropped the violin away from her chin with a frown.

"Why did you stop? It's lovely," someone whispered to her.

In surprised, she dropped the violin, hearing it crash to the floor. Kohaku bent down to pick up the pieces.

"I'm sorry Kohaku-senpai!" Saki cried flustered.

"Don't worry about it, it's just the bridge that fell off, I can get it fix in no time at all," he smiled. "Besides, it was my fault for startling you in the first place."

Saki flustered even more, muttering an apologize once again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched your violin in the first place! I-"

"Saki-chan, clam down," Kohaku laughed. "I don't mind, besides I didn't know you play the violin. That was lovely. _Dark Island_, is it?"

Saki nodded, still feeling bad about the whole thing. Kohaku smiled and put the broken violin back in the case. "It's a beautiful song, simple yet powerful as well… Is something wrong? It's unlike you to play such a sad song."

"I don't know anymore," she sighed in defect and fell to her knees. "It's like my whole life just turned around at that moment…"

"_That moment?_" Kohaku questioned.

"When I saw Syu-kun and Kosaki after all those years…" Saki buried her head in her knees. "It's like I'm falling apart. My cool gesture, my preppy personality, everything I've been before they came back into my life… do… I seem different to you?"

Kohaku paused, cupping his chin into a thinking position. "Well…" _She's definitely gotten cuter since last year… but I can't say that to her!_

"Senpai?"

"Well people do change over time, it's normal so don't worry about it," Kohaku bent down to her level and put a hand on her head.

Saki gave her a shy smile and Kohaku blushed. _She reminds me of that time when we first met…_ Just then he frowned. _That is, _if_ she is that girl…_

"Hey, Saki-chan… can I ask you for a favor?" the dark haired senior asked in a serious tone and Saki felt shivers down her spine…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's wrong Saki-chan?" Ruka asked as Saki mopped around the halls.

"Kohaku-senpai," she muttered, looking more dead than usual, according to Nahaku.

"Aw," Ruka nodded in understanding. "What happened this time?"

"Well he," Saki began but then her eyes saw a flicker of blue coming down the hall, in panic, she shoved herself into the nearest door and slam it shut, making Ruka sweat-drop. "Don't tell him I'm here!"

Ruka blinked for a second before Yukimura called her.

"Have you seen Saki? I thought I just saw her…"

Ruka frozed and set herself in front of the door, trying to think of something believable. "Well you _must_ be hallucinating! It's just me! Saki is… um… Saki said she needed… to… to go to the washroom! Yeah! Washroom, you know, doing her business…"

Saki kicked her from inside and she jumped. Yukimura blinked. "What was that?"

"No-nothing!" she tried her best to smile, but really, she was irritated. "Just… you know, this school reported there being a _lot_ of mice in the school lately. Just happened to trap one of them in this… classroom."

Saki hissed from inside, know what she meant by 'one of them'.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the janitor's closet?"

"Janitor's closet! Right, that's what I meant! I get confused sometimes, all the doors look the same after all," Ruka nodded, trying to sound convincing.

"But isn't the classroom doors, sliding ones?" he asked and Ruka turned around, nearly doing an anime fall at the sight of the a single, regular door behind her.

"I'm… err, half blind! So yeah! Anyways, don't you have classes to attend now…?"

"I guess, if you see Saki," Yukimura began.

"Got'cha," she nodded with a smile as he left.

She let out a deep sigh and opened the door and she sighed. "That was a close one."

"No kidding Einstein! Next time, I _won't _save your butt!" Ruka scolded. "Now that you're finally back together, you're avoiding him! I don't understand you!"

"I'm sorry!" Saki cried. "It's a long story!"

"Sigh," Ruka shook her head and poked her in the head. "You poor girl, you're a magnet for trouble. So what did Haruno-senpai do this time?"

Saki blinked. "How did you kn-"

"Well my first guess would be Inoue-senpai, but he's not here today," Ruka winked. "That and also, you two seem distance than usual lately."

Saki sighed with a nodded following. "It's complicating…"

"He asked you out?" Ruka guessed, causing Saki to fall over in surprised.

"How did-!"

"Oh Saki-chan, Saki-chan, Saki-chan," Ruka tsked. "We've been together for too long, should you really be surprised these days?"

"We only know each other for two years," Saki pointed out. "Not even…"

But Ruka ignored her. "I'm coming with you!"

"Wha?"

"On your date!"

"Wha!?!"

"You obviously couldn't turn down Haruno-senpai, he's too cute."

"I-it's not a date! We're just _hanging out_!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tagged along? You owe me anyways."

"But-!"

_Ding-dong_

"Oh, there goes the warning bell, see ya later!" Ruka waved off before Saki could protest.

Saki stood like a goldfish out of water before she collapsed to the floor. "RUKA-CHAN!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_What the hell does she think she's doing?_ Saki glanced over her shoulder to see a staking Ruka smirking.

"Saki-chan, is something wrong?" Kohaku asked.

"No! Of course not! Ha ha ha…" Saki tried to smile _normally_. Kohaku sweatdropped, causing Saki to panic and grab onto his arm and run. "Let's go!"

"O-okay," Kohaku blushed.

_Dammit Ruka, what were you thinking?!_ Saki pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"Cold?" Kohaku asked.

"A little, but I don't mind," Saki said, looking up at the mid-cloudy sky. "But I kinda like the cold… I can sorta relate well to it."

Kohaku looked confused. Saki giggled and winked. "Never mind, so where do you wanna go?"

Kohaku paused for a second and then flusher a bit. Saki blinked. "Senpai…?"

"Well… you see… I didn't think you'd accept… so I didn't exactly plan anything… Sorry!"

"Wha!" Saki exclaimed, causing her to be absent-minded for a moment, leading her to trip over a crack in the sidewalk… and surprisingly… no one bother to catch her… "Oww…"

_Really Saki-chan, you're hopeless…_ Ruka sighed.

"Are you okay?" her senpai asked. Saki just gave him a look and Kohaku step away.

"I never thought you'd be the kluzy type," a voice giggled from afar.

"Kaede-san!" Saki exclaimed, getting off her feet… with difficulties, of course.

_Hiyoku-san!? Now!? Why!?_ Kohaku started freaking out in his head.

"Is Haruno-san okay?" Kaede whispered to Saki.

Saki just shook her head. "Who knows, you start going crazy once you get older. By the way, why are you here? This is like an alley. Didn't expect an actress to be roaming the streets all by herself… with no bodyguards…"

"Mitsuawa-chan, I _may_ look fragile…" Kaede didn't finish her sentence, she just smiled, sending a deadly aura around her. The hairs on the back of their necks stood.

"I-I s-see," Saki stepped back and smile. Same with Kohaku as well, he mentally sighs. _Even under all that cuteness, they're both exactly alike…_

"Anyways, if you two aren't busy… I'm shooting a scene here! Come watch!" Kaede blushed shyly and gave a pleasing look.

The two looked at each other and nodded. "Sure! We'd love to!"

Kaede's face lit up and she grabbed their arms. "Thanks! Come on, this way!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kohaku sat on the bench and stared at the young actress. She smiled at him, causing him even more pain in his chest. _Why? I don't understand… How can do entirely different people look so much alike…? …It's almost two years since that day… that day I thought my life was complete… the day I thought you came back to me…_

**Flashback…**

_Kohaku sighed, dragging himself along like a ragged old toy. He walked along, passing an abandon park until he stopped._

"My world's a silent one, but it's enough for me…_"_

"_Someone's… singing?" Kohaku looked in the direction of the park. _So beautiful…

"I feel you through your hands, the moment sets me free…_"_

_Kohaku walked into the park quietly, looking for the sound of the voice. He stopped, when he found a girl about a year younger, on the swings._

"But it could be a special thing to your voice, to he-_"_

_Crack…_

"…hear_-AH! Who's there!?" The girl's eyes widen._

_Kohaku immediately stepped away from the tree branch he stepped on. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!"_

_The girl's long brown hair covered her face, backing away from shyness. "Did… you hear… that…?"_

_Kohaku nodded. "It's beautiful, like the voice of an ange-"_

"_NO!" The girl exclaimed angrily, her eyes with rage. Kohaku step back, taken in by the look on her face._

That girl…_ Kohaku walked closer. _…from the party… it can't be…

"_Please! Forget you ever heard me!" she begged, unaware that Kohaku had advanced. Soon she was in his arms. She flustered. "Wha-what are you doing?"_

"_It's really you… I thought I'd never see you again…" he whispered to her._

"_I'm sorry," she pushed him away. "Have we met?"_

_Have we met?_

_Have we met?_

_Have we met?_

_Egos of those words… he'll never forget…_

**End of Flashback…**

Kohaku sighed. _I thought you forgotten about me that day… I never thought for a second you might have been a different person…_ Kohaku glance at Kaede, who was acting on the streets and Saki, who stared in wonder. _So much alike… but if Saki-chan isn't that girl… can it really be Hiyoku-san? If so, has she forgotten about me…? That girl…_ Kohaku's cheek turn pink._ That girl… I'll never forget her… Those beautiful eyes like the sea, hair that is shiny and soft. Her pale white skin like the snow… and that smile… one that can set a man's heart soaring…_ Kohaku frown. _That day, I thought there was only _her_ that can be so memorizing to stare at… but now… there are two…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ruka's POV**

Hopeless romance. Sigh. Even if I don't approve of this, he could at the very lease, _try_ to make it look like _something_. Haruno-senpai! Baka! What is wrong with you!?!

I bang my head against the wall. It hurts, but I didn't care, this is nothing compare to what I have to watch. Just when I was about to bang my head again, I felt someone pull me back into their arms. I flushed.

"Sigh, you're bleeding pretty badly."

"Tezuka-san!?" I looked away. Wow, the sound of his voices… just then I saw something red in front of my eyes… I flipped. "Holy cow I'm bleeding!"

Tezuka-san sighed and took my hand. "There's a fountain nearby, you should bandaged up that wound before it gets any worse."

"But-" I tried to rebel, but Tezuka-san has a strong grip. Ow, it hurts, but I can't let him see how weak I am. I don't want to burden him… after what happened during Halloween, he _must_ still be mad…

But strange enough, he didn't look mad, he looked… concern?

"You don't have to look all tough," he spoke softly. "Sometimes it's okay to say it hurts…"

My cheeks got rosy and I nodded. "Thanks you…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal POV**

Saki looked around. "Grr! Where are those two!?"

"Something wrong Mitsuawa-chan?" Kaede asked, walking up to her.

"Well Kohaku-senpai suddenly disappeared, and I can't find Ruka-chan anywhere!"

"Oh my," Kaede frowned. "I'm sure they're okay."

Kaede smiled at her and walked up to the stage in front of them, twirling around. "Hey Saki-chan?"

_Uh oh…_

"Hm?"

_There you go again,_

_Talkin' cinematics._

"Well…" Kaede flushed. "I was just wondering… who asked who?"

_Yeah, you!_

"Excuse me?" Saki asked, puzzled.

_You're charming!_

_You got everybody star stuck._

"You and Yukimura-san, who asked who?"

_I know,_

_How you always seen to go._

Saki flushed really badly, and I _mean_ badly. She coughed. "Well… it's complicated…"

_For the obvious,_

_Instead of me._

Kaede gave an eager look. Saki turned her back to the actress. "I asked Seiichi-kun at first but got rejected… but I was _really_ stubborn, so I contently step forward… and finally… he accepted…"

_But get a ticket,_

_And you'll see._

"Re-really?" Kaede asked, surprised and Saki quietly nodded. "How long was it 'til he accepted?"

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

"Well… I asked him a week after I entered Rikkaidai… and when he finally accepted me was…" Saki's voice got quieter. "… Chirstmas Eve…"

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'd fall in love with,_

Kaede's eyes went huge. "Nine months!?!"

_In the end_

_We'd be laughing_

"Not so loud!" Saki covered her mouth. "It's just 'cause he thought I was some crazy fangirl at first! Why do you want to know anyways?"

_Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

This time it was Kaede's turn to blush. "Well… because there's someone I like…"

_Show the names,_

_And play a happy song!_

"Really!?" Saki's face lit up. "Who is it?" _Is it Kohaku-senpai?_

_Yeah, yeah,_

Kaede kicked around in the dirt. "Well… oh this is so embarrassing!"

_When you call me,_

_I can hear it in your voice._

"Well do I know him at lease?" Saki eagerly waited for her answer, when she nodded, Saki nearly tackled her over. "OMG! What is he like? What are his hobbies?" _It might be Senpai, he'd be happy!_

_Oh sure,_

"He's… kind. He's caring and he's always smiling. He has this aura around him to brighten people's day," Kaede looked up dreamily at the sky. "He goes to your school in fact. He loves music, he plays the guitar as well! He's in a band at your school. They're amazing!"

_Wanna see me,_

_And tell me all about her,_

_It _is_ Kohaku-senpai! Her description is exactly like Senpai!_ Saki grinned like a cheesy-cat. "You should ask him out!"

_La, la,_

"You can't be serious! I don't want to get rejected!" Kaede cried.

_I'll be acting through my tears,_

'_Cause you'll never know,_

"But he likes you too!" Saki exclaimed.

_When I should win,_

_An Oscar for that scene I'm in._

Kaede looks as if she was about to cry. "Really?"

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

Saki nodded enthusiastically. "He should be around here somewhere! You have to go find him and confess!"

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'd fall in love with._

She nodded without a moment's hesitation and left. Saki smiled to herself. "You better thank me for this Senpai."

_In the end,_

_We'd be laughing,_

**Flashback…**

"_Hey, Saki-chan… can I ask you for a favor?" the dark haired senior asked in a serious tone and Saki felt shivers down her spine…_

Watching the sunset,

Fade to black,

"_Fa-favor…?" Saki moved back until she was up against the wall._

Show the names,

And play a happy song.

"_Yes Saki-chan, a favor," Kohaku's smile darken. "Go out with me, just for today."_

Wish I can tell you,

There's a twist,

"_What! No way!" Saki pushed him away._

Some kind of hero,

In disguise.

_Kohaku sighed. "I know it sounds like something it shouldn't but, I'm so confused right now… you and Hiyoku-san, how is it that you two are so much alike?"_

And we're together,

Now playing.

"_Excuse me? What does that-"_

Wish I can tell you,

There's a kiss.

"_It's because I'm in love with one of you, but I don't know which one it is!" Kohaku cried, falling to his knees. "I met a girl so long ago… that girl… is either you or Hiyoku-san… Please just go out with me, if you don't want to think of it like dating, think of it as 'hanging out'. Please Saki-chan, please…"_

**End Flashback…**

"Haruno-san!" Kaede called out to the guy, sitting on the bench.

_Like something,_

_More than in my mind._

"Hi-Hiyoku-san!" Kohaku got up, surprised, when he saw Saki's face, smiling to him from afar. She nodded to him.

_I see it,_

_Could be amazing…_

"I was looking for you!" Kaede panted, tired from running. "It's just-"

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

But Kohaku held his palm up to stop her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was rude, but…" Kohaku flushed and took a deep breathe. "But I love you Hiyoku-san!"

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'd fall in love with,_

"Wh-what?" Kaede's eyes widen.

_In the end,_

_We'd be laughing,_

"Wi-will you go out with me?"

_Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

Kaede blushed. "I'm sorry, there's someone else I like."

_Show the names,_

_And play a happy song…_

"WHAT!?" both Saki and Kohaku exclaimed. Saki ran up to Kaede. "But didn't you like Kohaku-senpai?"

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

"Who told you that? I just gave you a descrision," She asked, puzzled. "It's… Inoue-san I like…"

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'd fall in love with._

"SHIN/SHIN-SENPAI?!" their mouths dropped rock bottom. "But you said 'he is _kind_ and _caring_ and always _smiling_'. Note, smirks or a devil's grin, doesn't count."

_In the end,_

_We'd be laughing,_

"Oh Mitsuawa-san, you don't know him that well, do you?" Kaede giggled, then she went back to quiet mode. "I really like him, he's kind and soft… and I love the scent of when his arms were wrapped around me…"

_Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

The two were quiet, until Kohaku broke the silences. "I'm sure he likes you too Hiyoku-san…"

_Show the names,_

_And play and happy song…_

He hid it well, but Saki could see the painful expression in his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** I didn't really want to write this, but I couldn't just leave the whole Kohaku/Kaede thing on a cliffie, so here it is. Review…?

Can you hear me? composed by Bob Chilcott (So pretty! It will make you cry!)

If we were a movie by Miley Cyrus

**Next chapter preview:**As the fall season slowly comes to an end, the Kaede invited Saki and co. (Yukimura, Fuji and Koskai) over to her aunt's house, where she's certainly staying at. There, the co. goes exploring the large mansion and its secret passages. Hoping to have fun, instead they stumble upon a secret room… Next chapter:Secret Room?


	13. Holy Night

**Entwined Desires**

**Akisame: **Merry Christmas everyone! It was getting late, and I didn't think I would be able to finish two chapters till Christmas, so here's the Christmas special! It's about how Saki and Yukimura end up together:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…

.'.'.' used only in past

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Holy Night**

"Agh…" Saki groaned, looking at a list of 1937 new messages she received over the last five days… and they were all from Kosaki…

She clicked them all and scrolled over to the 'Delete' button… click. Saki sighed. _Stupid Kosaki, she didn't have to send me that much mail! And they're all the same as well! 'Merry Christmas Onee-san!' well screw Christmas! Okay maybe not 'screw' but… yeah, you get my drift…_

Saki shook her head and shut off her computer, walking over to her closet and opening it. She looked out the window, and a small smile appeared on her face. Well who honestly couldn't smile tonight? It's Christmas Eve!

Deciding not to get too fancy, she pulled out a pair of casual jeans and a white sweater before she heard the doorbell hang. Her smile grew, quickly getting dressed, she descended down the stairs to meet the love of her life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Cold?"

"A little," Saki whispered to the blue-haired buchou, struggling closer to him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her wrist. Saki's sea-green eyes looked straight ahead to the large evergreen towering over them, dressed in a beautiful array of colours. "Gorgeous."

"The tree or you?" he lightly joked.

Saki flushed, looking up at his handsome face, then back at the view. Finally, she whispered. "Everything."

"Do you remember?" Yukimura began. "What happened last year?"

Saki chuckled. "Of course, even if I _want_ to forget, my brain won't let me. I can't believe how stubborn I was not too long ago…"

"But I'm glad that you were really stubborn."

"Yeah… hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Saki made a face.

He laughed. "Let's go, the restaurant isn't too far off."

Saki sighed, but relaxed afterwards. _Maybe it _was_ a good thing I was stubborn…_

21 months ago…

"So this is it…" Saki gulped, looking at the entrance to her junior high school; Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. She looked down, already have butterflies in her stomach, taking a deep breathe, she walked in.

_Relax, I'm sure all of the freshmen is as nervous as me…_ Saki looked around, there were a lot of people together with friends, walking to the school doors; freshmen who were catching up with those from their elementary school; whiles others were in small groups, doing whatever… Saki was alone. With a sigh, she began her journey to the school.

_Don't act like such a shy girl! Look fierce!_ She told herself, with that, she held her head up high… but not before hitting someone square in the face…

"Oww…" he groaned as he dropped his books.

In a panic, Saki flushed furiously. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you okay! I didn't mean it Senpai! Maybe I should bring you to the nurse's office-"

"It's okay, I'm fine," he replied, still holding his jaw. "But are you okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about me! My head's pretty thick, y'know," Saki said before she realized what she just said. More colour appeared on her face.

He chuckled, and he looked up at Saki for the first time, their eyes met. Saki's face brightens like a tomato. He had the most beautiful navy blue eyes she had ever seen. His face was pale and had a feminine appearance. _Wow, he's really handsome…_

As if we read her mind, he quickly reached for his books. "I'm sorry, I have a meeting to attend."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," Saki quickly picked up her books from the ground as well. "I'm Mitsuawa Saki by the way."

"Yukimura Seiichi," he smiled at her before he left.

Saki could still feel the colours on her cheek from being so close to him. "Yukimura Seiichi…"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Saki shyly peaked into class 1-6, her homeroom class, there were a lot of freshmen giggling about. She quickly smoothed out her uniform before she entered the classroom. Immediately after she entered, everyone stopped talking and stared. Saki stared back and look over to the door, hoping there was someone else, behind her that they were staring at. Guess she lucked out.

She blushed lightly before quickly going over to an empty desk near the windows. She set she backpack down and looked away from the others, hoping not to get anymore attention. _Why are they staring? Is there something on my face?_

But to answer she questions, she heard whispers among the class.

"Just look at her," whispered one of the girls to her friend. "She thinks she cool pretty, she can't even look at any of us."

"Yeah, I hate her already," her friend whispered back.

Saki felt her face burning. _I didn't even do anything wrong! And yet…_

She putted out some books from her backpack. She flipped though them, waiting for the teacher to arrive, until she spotted something. A light blue notebook. "Wait… this isn't mine…"

She looked at the cover, and spotted a familiar name. _I must have accidentally taken it! Shoot!_

"Hey babe, wha'cha reading?" A guy plop himself on top of her desk. He has black hair and eyes and a charming smile with three other guys around him.

Saki could hear the jealous cries of the girls from her class, making her feel worst then she already felt.

"Hey, you shouldn't ignore someone when they're talking to you," he said, reaching out and cupping his hand under her jaw.

"Hey, what are you doing," Saki frown, removing his hand from her face, but he was a lot stronger than she mistaken him for.

"Aww, come on, cute girls shouldn't be like that," he reached out to put an arm around her back and pulling her closer.

"Stop that," Saki spoke calmly, with a threatening sound in her voice.

He smirked, reaching down to her lips.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" a guy with curly black hair and green eyes yelled from behind, getting ready to save her… but… for a second, that guy flew across the classroom and crashed into the chalkboards. People gasped and look straight at Saki, who glared at the guy. The guy who _was_ going to save her stared, his jaw fell.

"What?" finally Saki asked, looking around the class and stopped at that the guy with curly hair. "I'm not _that_ weak, I _can_ take care of myself, thanks."

"Well it didn't look like that…" he muttered.

"Agh! Why is everyone here so prejudice?" Saki made a sour face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, putting a hand behind his head and smiled. "But you just come in here, without smiling and you wouldn't even have eye contract with anyone. What else were we suppose to think?"

Saki look down, guilty. "I'm sorry… I didn't think…"

He grinned. "Well whatever. I'm Kirihara Akaya."

Saki smiled. "Mitsuawa Saki, nice to meet you!"

_Maybe, just maybe, junior high wasn't so bad after all…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Detention on the first day, was it?" Yukimura smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

"But at least he was suspended for harassment," Saki pointed out, digging her knife into her food angrily. "It's not fair. I was the victim here…"

"Don't worry about it, you did prove to the teachers you _weren't_ a delinquent, right?"

Saki looked away. "Just eat," she ordered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tennis?" Saki asked, giving a disgusting look.

"Oh come on, it's great!" Kirihara exclaimed as they walked to the tennis courts. "Maybe if you play tennis, you'll understand what I mean."

"Pass," Saki replied without hesitation.

Once they arrived, Kirihara quickly when to hand in his forms as Saki stood from afar.

"Tennis… why am I here anyways… I hate tennis," she said to herself bitterly. She looked over at the juniors and seniors practicing. "Hmm… too slow."

Like predicted, one junior missed the ball by an inch. Saki sighed, coming to the conclusion she should be here, she turned to leave, but then someone caught her eye.

"Yukimura-senpai?" and there he was, talking to the other regulars. _He doesn't look too bad in yellow…_

"Oh the notebook!" Saki remembered and raced over to Yukimura. "Senpai! Yukimura-senapi!"

The regulars stopped their conversation at the approached of the brunette freshman.

"Do you know her?" one of the regulars asked Yukimura.

Yukimura sighed. Sensing his distress, Sanada spoke. "Let me handle this."

"Fangirl I assume," chuckled another regular. "She's actually pretty cute."

"Yukimura-senpai!" Saki smiled at him.

"Please don't interrupt this practice," Sanada lean over top the freshman like a child to an adult.

"But-" Saki began but Renji interrupted.

"Mitsuawa Fusaki; birthday: March 21; sign: Aries," Renji began, reading from his book. "Blood type: A; height: 160cm; weight; 4-"

"Enough!" Saki hissed, her face beat red. "What are you? A stalker or something?!"

"Mitsuawa-san, we're kind of in the middle of practice now," Yukimura said polity.

"It means he wants you to leave him alone!" a fangirl from the side shouted to Saki.

Saki jumped up, startled. She shot a glare to the fangirls before turning back to her senpais. Saki opened her mouth to speak but another voice interrupted her.

"Hey you, get off the courts!" a tall senior approached her.

"I will, just give me a sec," Saki said sweetly, but her sweetness didn't seem to work.

"Now," he hissed before facing the regulars. "The district tournament is coming soon, what are you all standing there for?!"

"Yes Buchou," the regular quickly fled to their practices.

_He's buchou?_ She gave him a weird look. "You didn't have to bark orders around-"

"Get off the courts, you're disturbing practice. Leave or I will have to inform the chairman about this," he snapped before leaving.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saki and Yukimura walked together, hand in hand, just like any other couples walking on the streets on Christmas Eve. They walked close together, trying to warm themselves from the cold.

"I hated that you thought I was a fan girl," Saki muttered angrily.

"Well you looked at me the way all fan girls looked when we first looked at each other," Yukimura explained.

"Well you shouldn't be so judgmental!" Saki scolded. "Do you realize how long it took me just to return your notebook to you?!"

His smile grew. "You could have said so in the first place."

"If Sanada-senpai and that creepy data freak didn't interrupt every single time!"

"Okay, enough, let's just enjoy this night," he stopped walked and pulled her close to him. "It's our anniversary, is it not?"

Saki felt hot wrapped around her boyfriends arms. She was glad, glad that their relationship lasted a year, and hopefully forever. Saki looked up at Yukimura, those face was looking down at her. Saki tilted her head and began bringing it closer and closer… until… suddenly Saki pushed away in excitement.

"Snow! It's snowing!" She exclaimed, a huge smile appear on her face. She looked up into the sky. "It's like déjà vu!"

Yukimura stood by her and nodded before drawing her back to that they were doing before she broke apart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**July…**

"Do you have a crush on him or something?" Kirihara asked one summer morning. "You've been chasing him for months, don't you know when to quit?"

"Hush," Saki growled. "Just 'cause I'm chasing him doesn't mean I like him!"

"Sure," he joked, earning him a punch in the arm.

Saki stopped at the intersection. "Anyways, see you tomorrow Kirihara-san."

Kirihara nodded and he walked the other way to his house. Deciding not to go home yet, Saki took a different route… to the park to be exact.

Suddenly she stopped and listened. It was the sound of tennis balls hitting against the wall. Wanting to ignore it and move on, she found she couldn't. Curiosity took the better of her. She turned around the corner and a flash of blue crossed her eyes; Yukimura.

Saki flustered, watching his graceful moments. _A… mazing…_

"Mitsuawa-san, you can come out now," Yukimura spoke without even facing her.

_When did he notice!?_ Saki bit the bottom of her lip and came out of hiding. "Hey Senpai, nice weather we're having huh?"

"Sigh, Mitsuawa-san, let's talk," Yukimura caught the ball as it bounced off the wall and walked over to a bench nearby.

Obediently, she followed and sat beside the tennis player. Her cheeks were rosy knowing how close they are, her eyes glazed over at his perfect delicate looking face. "Mitsuawa-san."

"Yes?" squeaked in a high soprano voice without meaning to, Saki quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"First, let me say if this sounds kind of rude, I'm sorry," he began, closing his eyes before opening them again and staring at Saki in the eye. "But, I would like you to leave me alone. Since the first day, you've been contently _stalking_ me, and trying to get my attention. I'm sorry if this sounds a bit harsh… but I'm not exactly interested in girls right now so-"

"Huh? You think I was stalking you 'cause I _like_ you?" Saki demanded, utterly surprised. "You thought I was a _fangirl_!?" Saki shivered at the sound of that word.

"Isn't that the reason?" Yukimura, too, looked surprised.

"Of course not! Well I do like you!" Saki exclaimed then immediately flustered for saying that. In panic, she spoke. "But who wouldn't? I mean you're a really great guy! You're kind, athletic, people say you're really smart, you're handsome and… and…"

Saki panted, saying all of that in one breath. She looked away, feeling like an idiot.

Yukimura smiled. _That was pretty cute._ "If that wasn't the reason, then why?"

Forgetting about before, she quickly reached into her backpack and pulled out a light blue notebook. She handed to him. "I accidentally took it when we bumped into each other that day. I've been _trying_ to get it back to you for _some time_ now."

Yukimura look apologetic and took the notebook. "I'm sorry, from the way you were looking at me that day, I just assume you were a fangirl… Sigh," he looked at the notebook and smiled to Saki. "Thank you for returning it, but it wasn't very important to me…"

Saki did an anime fall. "You mean to tell me that for three whole months I tried to return it to you, it wasn't important at all!?!"

"Um… yes…"

"Agh! Sigh, whatever," Saki murmured and stood. "Well I better me going now. I'll see you at school tomorrow Yukimura-senpai."

Before she was able to leave, he grabbed her by the wrist. Saki turning around, stunned. He released her wrist. "I'm sorry… do you have plans tonight?"

Saki's eyes widen. "Are you asking me on a date?"

He looked away. "More like a way to thank you… and to apologize…"

Her face softened. "You don't have to do that, its fine."

"But… I do feel bad about the whole thing…"

_He's so cute when he's like that…_ Saki blushed before speaking in a sarcastic voice. "Well if you really _want_ to treat me."

She smiled at him, before it clicked in and he smiled back. "Sure."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**December 24…**

"Hey hurry up!" Saki yelled from the door to class 2-7; Yukimura's classroom.

He smiled at her. "I'll meet you outside."

"'Kay!"

He smiled to himself as he finished putting his books in his bag.

"You two seem to be close," Sanada spoke calmly towards his friend.

"A lot… has happened these pass months," Yukimura put it simply with a grin. His face softens. "Saki-chan is different from before or maybe I've been spending too much time with her. She's not that bad, once you get to know her."

"Seems the hormones have started to take effect," Renji appeared out of no where with his notebook. "It is also Christmas Eve, so it is a 95 percent chance that he will propose to her tonight, under the giant Christmas tree downtown."

They both stared at him, one surprised, without showing it, and one irritated, and once again, didn't show it.

"Yukimura?" Sanada faced the future buchou.

He picked up his bag and walked towards the door, he stopped at the doorway. "Like I said she's not that bad once you get to know her… I don't regret this decision."

Just like that, he left.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

They walked, side by side, down the street. Just like any other couple, wanting to spend this romantic night together… expect, they weren't a couple… not yet anyways…

"It's getting late," Saki whispered, looking at the tall, brightly lilted Christmas tree up ahead. "I should go home. It was fun! Thanks, I'm glad I spend it with you."

"It's just up ahead, it couldn't hurt to take one last peek," he suggested.

"I guess…" Saki said, suspecting something was up…

As they approached, it was a much better view. She smiled and lean against his shoulder without realizing until she heard him chuckle. He took her hand and led her to the tree.

"Eh? Seiichi-senpai?"

He smiled as they stopped beside the tree. Saki frown. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "Just wanted to give you your present."

"Senpai! I told you! You didn't have to!" she whined.

He shook his head at her childish behavior and took out a beautifully wrapped silver present. "Open it."

In defeat, she took the present and began tearing at it, angry about the whole present thing. She stared at the box… not just any box… she knew instantly what was in it…

"Jewelry? Why Senpai, why?" Saki hissed.

"Sigh, you haven't even opened it yet," he pointed out.

"I don't need to open it to tell what-" but before she could finish her sentence, Yukimura reached over and opened it for her. Saki stared at it… wanting to collapse on the ground. "Seiichi-senpai…"

He smiled. Inside was a beautiful necklace with thin silver chain and a carving of a single cherry blossom charm in the center made of pink topaz. "Saki-chan, do you like it?"

Saki look away from him. "Baka! You shouldn't have! It's like something a guy would give to his girlfriend!"

He smiled. Saki backed away. "Wait a minute!"

"Is that a no?" he asked, faking a disappointed.

"No! I mean yes! Wait! I'm so confused," Saki blushed, feeling her face on fire.

He laughed lightly and brought into an embrace.

"I love you… I never thought you would feel the same way," Saki whispered.

"It's your fault I feel this way," he accused sarcastically. Saki smiled, laying her head against his chest.

"Hey Okaa-san! They're under a mistletoe!" a girl giggled as she passed by.

Both Saki and Yukimura broke away from each other and look up. Both flustered.

"I swear god hates me…" Saki mumbled to herself, but Yukimura heard.

"Why do you think that?" Before she could answer, Yukimura pulled her close to him. "What do you think? Break tradition, or not?"

Saki smiled and joked lightly. "And just a few months ago, you were avoiding me like crazy."

He reached down, closing the distance between them… before they felt something wet on their nose. They look up.

"Snow!" Saki exclaimed and Yukimura laughed. "What? I like snow…"

He just smiled at her and bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Seiichi-kun?" Saki spoke, standing where they were a year ago.

"Hm?"

"I just thought of something," she mumbled, slightly blushing. "Technically, you never did _ask_ me to be your girlfriend, I only guessed and technically, I didn't give a _real_ answer, _so_…"

"Alright then," he spoke, holding Saki's hands in his. "Mitsuawa Fusaki?"

"Yes," Saki replied sweetly, playing along.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," Saki whispered before her expression changed. "Not."

Yukimura wasn't fazed by that as he putted her into his arms. "Well that's just too bad," he whispered back and putted her into a sweet kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** I tried to get to make it short and to the point here, but guess that didn't happen as well as I planned…

**Next Chapter:** Same summary as last chapter.


	14. Secret Room

**Entwined Desires**

**Akisame: **Does anyone know what year it is the PoT? I'm guessing it's around 2002-2003. In this chapter I'm just assuming it's 2003. Well here's chapter 14!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Secret Room**

Yukimura looked out into the early morning sky. It was grey and a bit cloudy. He sighed. "It was nice outside not too long ago…"

He grabbed a brown leather jacket off his chair before he left his room. He came into the kitchen and greeted his parents, sister and grandmother.

"Going out with Mitsuawa-san?" his sister questioned and he smiled.

"Something like that," Yukimura replied and his cell phone rang. "Excuse me."

He looked at the caller ID and he smiled before answering. "Good morning."

"_To you as well,"_ Saki said on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Take your time, there's no need to rush. I'm sorry for dragging you into this Seiichi-kun."_

He sighed. "It's alright, you don't need to worry about it."

"_Sigh, you're too nice. Well I'll be a bit late picking you up since SOMEONE,"_ Yukimura heard laugher in the background and he assumed it was her sister. _"…decided to show up uninvited!"_

"_Oh Saki-chan, there's no need to be so up tight,"_ he heard a guy's voice in the background; Fuji.

"_Anyways, I need to deal with these pests first, bye!"_

"Bye," he said and he shut off the phone. _Sigh, guess it can't be helped._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry," Saki apologized to Yukimura as he got into the car. She glared at the two uninvited newcomers, who were smiling.

"Oh Onee-san, don't you like us?" Kosaki, who was sitting beside her, clinging onto her sister's arm.

Saki gave her a look. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

Saki brush off her sister from her arm. She smoothed out her blue pair of jeans that she wore along with a purple long sleeve shirt and blue poncho. Kosaki pouted, in a black mini skirt with a couple of stylish belts hang around her wrist and a pink jacket overtop.

Fuji smiled as Kosaki cling onto Fuji's green jacket instead. "Must you be so mean to her? She's heartbroken."

"Yes, very heartbroken indeed," Saki muttered sarcastically. "Why can't you let me be before I lose my sanity?"

"Hey that rhythms!" Kosaki exclaimed, getting all giggly once again.

"Agh, see what I mean…" Saki's head collapse onto Yukimura's shoulders.

"Hang in there," he smiled.

"Easy for you to say, you're not related to her," Saki hissed.

"I know," he smiled once again, irritating the brunette.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you okay?" Kaede asked the sullen brunette as she walked into her house this morning.

"Good morning Hiyoku-san!" Kosaki bounced happily to the young actress.

"Oh… you're here as well," she tried to smile. "Why don't we sit down for tea?"

As they got settled into their seats, a maid came and brought their tea.

"Here, drink up," Kaede passed one cup to Saki, who looked dead… literally… "It'll make you feel better."

"Where's your Obasan? Isn't this her house?" Kosaki asked, looking around the room.

"My Obasan is out today, and she'll be back later today," Kaede replied, sipping her tea.

"So what are we doing here anyways?" Kosaki asked, almost pouting. "It doesn't look like there's anything to do here."

"Secret passages," Fuji answered, smiling.

"EH? How did you know about that?" Saki exclaimed, surprised, choking on her tea.

Fuji smiled, amused as he watched the poor thirteen year old choking. "I saw the map of the Hiyoku blueprints on the way over there. Seems interesting."

Kaede nodded. "I only discover them yesterday by accident but I was afraid to go into them alone. So I thought maybe you'd come with me Mitsuawa-chan."

"Me?" Saki looked surprised for a second before her face went grave. "Remember what happened during Halloween? Wouldn't you think I was a scaredy-cat after that?"

"Well you were calm at the beginning," Yukimura pointed out and Saki glared at him. He smiled. "But anyone would be afraid if they were locked in a house with a serial killer on the loose."

"Agh," Saki banged her head against the table and they all laughed.

"Well I'm pretty sure there isn't something like that here," Kaede said. "You looked so brave… flawless… I get scared easily…"

"Did you just call her _flawless_," Fuji almost laughed, angering her as she turned red. She reached out over the table and stabbed his foot with her's.

"Saki-chan," Fuji smiled at her, giving her the creeps and retrieving her foot quickly.

"Onee-san is flawless," Kosaki agreed. "It's not fair!"

"Kosaki, shut up."

"But Onee-san!"

"I am NOT perfect!" Saki hissed, flustering. "If I could, and I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'd trade my very soul to be you."

"Me?" Kosaki asked, bewilder, and same with everyone else.

"Wow, I guess there's a first time for everything huh?" Fuji broke the silences.

But before Saki could fire back her respond, Kosaki spoke. "But I wanna be Onee-san! I'm not that great… I'm not as good in tennis, I'm not as pretty, I'm not as-"

"Smart for saying that," Saki finished, trying to find some sort of regret for actually helping her bratty sister out, but couldn't. "At least you have the support of Okaa-san and Otou-san. Does anything other than that matter so much to you?"

"Saki…" Yukimura began, putting a hand on her shoulder but Saki continued.

"Look, if I am 'perfect', than I hate it. If 'perfect' means being pretty, smart and all those things but not having your own parents to care for you, than I don't want to be 'perfect'. Trust me Kosaki, your life is _way_ better than mine… okay, hold the phone! I just gave a speech that's trying to make her self-esteem raise even more than it needs too. What is wrong with me?"

They all laughed as Saki sunk down into her chair. Kosaki blushed and smiled at her twin. "Thanks Onee-san… this is the first time I ever heard you say something nice to me… I'm glad… But, you're wrong."

"The way you make it seem," Kosaki said, using a straight face. "You look like you're having fun, enjoying life. I _want _to be you, no matter what you say. In a way, it's funny. I want to be you and you want to be me. Sigh, god can be so cruel sometimes."

"Kosaki, you baka," Saki muttered.

"Our desires are one and the same," Kosaki chipped before she went quiet. "Entwined some how…"

"Congratulations, Kosaki's first big word of the day," Saki changed the subject.

"Hey!" Kosaki whined. "Onee-san is mean!"

"Sillies," Kaede giggled. "Come on, let's go explore!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Saki asked Kaede who was standing at the entrance to the passages.

"Well, I do have candles we could put around as we go along," Kaede suggested.

"What if there are spiders and maybe skeletons?" Kosaki pouted, clinging onto Fuji.

"Don't worry so much, it's not like you'll die in there," for some reason, Saki could have swore Fuji's smile went dark when saying that.

"Don't jinx it!" Kosaki cried.

"If you're so afraid, then wait out here," Saki snapped.

"No! I'll be alone!" her twin said in a cute voice.

_Help me!_ Saki prayed to god and knowing god never helps her, she when on ahead into the passages without a second thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"KYAA!"

"Ah! Kosaki my ear!"

"It's okay, it's okay."

"Fuji-kun!"

"Brat…" Saki grumbled, looking at the blonde as she was being embraced by her boyfriend, with tears in her eyes. "It's just a cockroach."

"But, but, that _can't_ be a normal size for a cockroach!"

But Saki, Yukimura and Kaede were already walking away from her, completely ignoring her.

"They're mean," she wiped her tears away. "Meanies!"

"Um, Kosaki-chan," Fuji said his girlfriend's name.

But seems Kosaki didn't hear him. "Why do you all have to be like this?"

"Kosaki-chan…"

"What?" Kosaki made a face to Fuji.

"There's a spider on your shoulder," he replied.

"…" Kosaki slowly turned towards her shoulder… "AHH!"

Usually the others would just ignore it if it was just Kosaki screaming her head off but they turned around after hearing a crash.

"What happened?"

Fuji smiled. "See for yourself."

Where Kosaki sat was a hole in the wall, behind the hole, lead on further through the passages.

"Wow Kosaki, to think you were actually helpful," Saki smiled and walked into the unknown passage.

"Spi-spider," Kosaki mumbled in fear, breathing heavily.

"Its okay, it's gone now," Fuji laughed.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you two behind!"

"Please!" Kosaki begged but Fuji picked her up in a bridal style and carried her forward.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey I see something up ahead," Kaede said, spotting an old medieval type door. She reached out to open it.

"Wait! Maybe you shouldn't…" Kosaki pleased, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "What if there's dead people in there, or ghost haunting this place? Or maybe-"

"Shuddup!" Saki whacked her in the back of the head. "Open it Kaede-san."

And so she did, curious, everyone (even Kosaki), peeked in. It was just an ordinary room. It was small, with a plain looking bed on the corner and a desk beside it. It doesn't look like anyone has been in it… for a _very_ long time… Shivers went through everyone's spine.

"Nice," Fuji smiled his Fuji smile and walked in.

"Fuji-kun!"

"Don't be such a baby," Saki said, dragging her in. She looked around. "Doesn't look like there's anything interesting here."

"Hey, look at this!" Kaede exclaimed, holding up a baby pink notebook that was covered in dust from lack of use.

Soon everyone gathered as she flips through the pages.

"Looks like a diary," Yukimura spoke, looking at the dates on top of each page.

"Who ever this person is, she's sounds really…" Saki paused, looking for the right word. "… emo…"

"Emo?" They just stared at her.

"What?" Saki frowned, looking at one entry.

_April 17, 1987_

_Why must it be? I don't understand! Something so horrible as this, and he doesn't even care! What have I done wrong to deserve this? I pray every single day to god… yet it seems he does not hear my prayer._

_He is everything to me… please… let this be a nightmare… please…_

"1988? That's not very long ago, about sixteen years," Yukimura said as Kaede flip to the cover and whip off the dust.

"Huh?" Kaede looked surprised at the name; Hiyoku Atsuko. "Obasan's diary?"

"Seriously?!" Saki grabbed the diary and flip to another page.

_August 6, 1986_

_I can't believe it! He asked me out! Oh this has to be a dream! Someone so charming and wonderful as him! Can it really be? He and I? Together forever? Only god will decide our fate… and hopefully… he'll be on my side…_

"Who is '_he_'? Obasan isn't married, so I guess it didn't so too well…" Kaede trailed off before grabbing the diary back and flipping a few pages after the first one they read.

_November 30, 1987_

_It has happened, after so long together… and he didn't even fight back! Does he _really_ love me? Or am I just another play thing to him?_

_I don't care! If he won't fight back, then _I_ will!_

"Keep going," Kosaki urged. "This is like a really good dramatic book, expect, this isn't fiction."

_February 14, 1988_

_Valentines day, the day of love. I tried to give him some of my homemade chocolates like I always do… but he rejected them. He told me to "go away and never come back" but I'll never do that. Love will make you do crazy things… I will keep trying… till the day I die…_

"This isn't like Obasan at all! I've never seen her date or gossip about guys or anything," Kaede cried. "She stays away from them… is this… why?"

_July 9, 1988_

_What have I done? I can't believe it. This is what I want… isn't it? But why do I regret it? He isn't talking to me, he's ignoring me… and _she_ out of all people told me off. If I've known he would never talk to me again after that… I wouldn't have… Oh I'm such an idiot. I wish I was never born!_

"This is so confusing, what has she _done_? Did she win the '_fight_' or whatever it is?" Saki sighed.

"Maybe she did," Fuji replied. "Love itself is crazy."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

Saki sighed and took the diary, staring at it.

"Obasan always seemed happy…" Kaede trailed off, sitting on the bed. "Oh Obasan…"

"She got dumped and now she's being all depress? Interesting," Fuji said.

"Not helping," hissed Saki, curiously flipping to the last page while everyone was with Kaede. At that moment, Saki's eyes widen and she dropped the diary. "Oh my god… holy…"

"Saki, what's wrong," Yukimura rushed to her side immediately as her eyes show terror.

"T-the la-last pa-page…" she stuttered, clinging onto Yukimura.

"The last page?" Everyone started at the diary on the ground as Kaede picked it up and flip to the last page. At one glance, Kaede, too, dropped it in horror but Fuji caught it.

"Is it that bad?" Fuji asked, almost happy.

"It-it's," both girls quickly nodded as he flipped to the last page.

Fuji smiled. "Oh so that's it."

"Why aren't you freaking out!? You and your stupid poker face!" Saki shouted.

"It's just blood," he said.

"BLOOD?!?!" Kosaki cried.

"Yeah, the last entry, it's written in blood," Fuji replied like it's the more normal thing ever.

Kosaki paled. "Wri-writt-en in-"

"Blood," he finished and his girlfriend fainted. "And the last word trailed off the page too…"

Ignoring Kosaki, Saki spoke as she regains her calm self. "What does it say…?"

Fuji smiled, his sadist smile of course and read.

_March 20, 1989_

_I'm scared. Someone, anyone please, wake me from this nightmare. I can't take it anymore. It hurts, the pain… By sunrise… my life will be over…_

_I regret it… everything that has happened… I hate my life! AH! Why won't the pain stop?! You have crushed me in anyway possible! Isn't that enough?! You've won okay? Please, make the pain stop!_

_I don't want to die… the doctors said my chance of survival is very low… and it's my fault… if only… I've never gone to love him in the first place… maybe… just maybe I wouldn't have to die… as I glaze at my last twilight…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** Review?

**Next chapter:** What could this entry mean? Atsuko is alive… right? Comforting Atsuko herself wouldn't be the best idea… so that leaves her parents to reveal the truth… Next chapter: Snow


	15. Snow!

**Entwined Desires**

**Akisame: **Here's chapter 15! Well I got exams coming soon so there won't be an update for a while. Maybe till early February…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis… if I did, then I'd _spice_ it up a bit…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Snow****…?!**

_March 20, 1989_

_I'm scared. Someone, anyone please, wake me from this nightmare. I can't take it anymore. It hurts, the pain… By sunrise… my life will be over…_

_I regret it… everything that has happened… I hate my life! AH! Why won't the pain stop?! You have crushed me in anyway possible! Isn't that enough?! You've won okay? Please, make the pain stop!_

_I don't want to die… the doctors said my chance of survival is very low… and it's my fault… if only… I've never gone to love him in the first place… maybe… just maybe I wouldn't have to die… as I glaze at my last twilight…_

No one bothered to talk, they just stood around- expect for Kosaki who fainted-, wondering about the diary, which sat in Kaede's hands.

"I'm amazed to see Saki-chan being quiet for _this _long," Fuji joked with a smile curved on his lips.

"Go away," she snapped back. "Anyone would be quiet after seeing _that_! And you don't court 'cause… 'cause you're you!"

"It's just blo-"

"Don't even say it Syu-kun! It's creepy enough without _you_ saying it as well," Saki murmured.

"But aren't you curious?" Fuji grinned in his sadist way.

"No," she lied quickly but they all just look at her. "Okay… maybe a little…"

"Even so, we shouldn't stick our noses in other people's-" Yukimura began, but Kaede interrupted.

"I know it isn't mine or anybody else's business, but I'm worried about her! What kind of niece would I be if I didn't worry?" Kaede shyly explained. "And I need all of your help as well…"

"Then ask her!" Kosaki exclaimed who suddenly woke up, as if nothing happened.

"But-" Kaede blushed and look away.

"Go back to bed!" Saki scolded. "That's just stupid! If we ask her, she would know we read her diary! Baka…"

"Saa, you're heartless, it was only a suggestion," Fuji smiled at the brunette. "We shouldn't stay long, isn't your Obasan coming back soon?" He said as if knew how they would respond…

They all went pale.

"Shoot," Saki cussed and they all scramble out of the room with the diary in hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"EH! O-obasan! Welcome home!" Kaede exclaimed as the group did a sharp turn around the corner only for Saki to stop just as she spotted Kaede's aunt and everyone else to crush into her.

Atsuko give them all a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Perfect!" there was panic in Kaede's voice as she tried to hide the diary.

"Okay…" her aqua eyes took one last look before walking away.

"Oh wait!" Kaede shouted. "Is um Obaa-san and Ojii-san home?"

"Yes, they came home a while ago? Didn't you noticed?" Atsuko asked suspiciously.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha! Of course! I just forgot!"

"We should get going!" Saki spoke politely. "It's nice to see you again Hiyoku-san."

Once she was out of sight, everyone sighed.

"Next time, I do the talking," Saki grumbled.

"Sorry, I was surprised…"

"But that was funny!" guess who said that… "Hiyoku-san is so funny! Tee hee!"

"Agh…" Saki mentally picture herself stabbing her twin.

"Patience Saki-chan, patience," Fuji whispered into her ear.

"Well my _patience_ is wearing _thin_ very thin…" Saki hissed back before grabbing Kaede's wrist. "C'mon, let go see your grandparents."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I see, so you discovered it," an old lady smirked, sipping some tea with an old man sitting beside her.

It wasn't long ago when Saki and co found Kaede's grandparents. They explained about the diary and the room. Especially about the last content in the diary… but her grandparents just smiled like they knew what it was all about…

"Obaa-sama! Ojii-sama! Why is Obasan-" Kaede began.

"Kaede-chan, please," her grandfather held up a hand to stop her. He looked over to his wife and they nodded. "If you like, we would tell you but…"

The group frowned at the word 'but', never a good word…

"We need a favour from you youngsters," he finished, his wrinkly eyes stared at the teenagers.

"Favour…?" The five looked nervous. "What kind of favour…?"

The elders smiled. "Just answer, or we're not telling you anything."

"Wow… the elderly can sure be annoying these days," Saki muttered to herself.

"And Mitsuawas can be very unlady-like these days," Kaede's grandmother retorted back as Saki silently quiet down. "Now will you accept these conditions?"

The five huddled together, trying to decide. With Kosaki being annoying and Fuji making things a lot worse, it took a while but they finally agreed to the terms.

"Alright, now tell us about Obasan," Kaede gave a serious look.

They nodded. "How should we start? Atsuko was always a shy child, very anti-social. She would always keep quiet about everything and to herself, the poor thing was often target of bullying… and that is what the diary is for. She would always write it. Everything. It would always make her feel better. She always kept it by her side, like as if she let go of it, her life would be over."

"One night, we encourage her to go to a party… and that's where she met _him_."

"Him?" Saki hesitated before answering the question everyone was curious to know. "Who… is 'him'?"

"Let me finish the story," she snapped and took another sip. "Now where was I? Oh yes. She met him. A handsome young lad, son of a grand company. They met and… how do I say it? They fell in love."

"She soon began to open up. Sigh, Atsuko would contently talk after her 'mysterious man'. She was so… happy. We never saw this side of her. Until one day… she suddenly went quiet again. To her old self… but worse this time."

"Soon we found out his parent has betrothed him. He didn't seem to mind. He listened to his parents and left her. But Atsuko chased after him anyways. It was her first love, who could blame her?"

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Kosaki cried with teary eyes.

"Kosaki."

"Hm? Yes Onee-san?"

"Just shut up, we're in the middle of a story here…"

"Aww…"

"Remember Saki-chan, patients…"

"Syu-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You shut up as well."

"Can I continue?" the elderly lady asked in a slight mocking tone.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Atsuko kept trying, over and over again to break their engagement. She was desperate. She kept trying for months… before she suddenly stops one summer…"

"Oh the July 9th entry?" Kaede suddenly spoke, flipping to that page.

They nodded. "What happened?" she asked, worried. "Did she break off the engagement?"

"No, they were still engaged. We didn't know what is was at first," her grandfather explained. "Until…"

"Ojii-sama…?"

"Atsuko… got pregnant…"

"WHAT?!?" the junior highers exclaimed except for Kaede who was speechless.

"Obasan…? Pregnant…? …" Kaede just stared before burying her face in her hands.

"Oh no! Kaede-san!" Saki exclaimed, wrapping around her shoulders. "Don't cry!"

But Kaede's reaction wasn't what Saki was expecting…

"Ha ha pre-ha gnant! Ha ha ha," Kaede burst out laughing so hard that cry started coming out as she fell off her chair.

They all just stared, amazed to be exacted.

"Kaede-chan, that isn't very lady-like of you," her grandmother scolded.

"I'm sor-ha ry ha ha," Kaede _tried_ to apologized. She took a few deep breathes before placing herself back in her chair. "I'm sorry, but Obasan pregnant? Besides modeling, she's pretty much a tomboy. Even if she fell in love with this guy. Pregnant? She wouldn't do _that_ with anyone… right…?"

They didn't answer her.

"OMG… I have a cousin!?!" she cried.

"Kaede-chan, calm down, let me finish."

"Yes Obaa-san."

"Sigh, kids these days… Yes, she got pregnant. No one noticed until she was four months pregnant though. By then, she… basically flipped out. She wanted to tell the child's father, hoping maybe he would change his mind and come back to her but… he was still ignoring her."

"Not long before the baby was suppose to be due, she decided to have an abortion, but it was already too late by then… soon she went into labor… and that was what the last page was about."

Everyone held their breath.

"She didn't want the child, thinking it would cause her to suffer even more. So she tried to abort it herself…"

"It didn't work, just made it worse, something went wrong during the labor, lowing the chance of survival of her and her baby. She panicked… so she tried to kill herself. We and the doctors tried to stop her, fortunately we did, with a few minor cuts on her hand but… she ran away from the hospital."

"During labor?" Yukimura frown.

"You're making Obasan sound like she's mentally unstable!" the actress claimed.

"At that time, she was. She ran away during labor, putting herself in risk even _more_ and at that time, it also started to snow."

"Snow? In March? Are you serious?" Saki blinked.

"Yes, _very_ unusual weather pattern they say, but we think it was god. Showing absolutely no mercy for Atsuko at all. At that time, she still had her diary with her… but no writing utensil so guess what she used."

"That's horrible…" Kaede mouthed.

"Yes, we were lucky we found her soon and was able to save her and the child as well." Her grandfather sighed, closing his eyes for a second before he glazed at them again with his aqua coloured eyes. "And this is where the favour comes in."

Everyone looked away, completely forgetting about the favour.

The elderly smiled. "Don't worry, this task isn't _too_ hard…"

"Won't be 'too' hard huh?" Saki made a face.

"Her name is Yukiko."

"Huh?"

"The child," replied her grandmother. "We want you to find her."

"…" Everyone went quiet for a second… "!!!"

"Sigh, you know Atsuko situation with marriage and men. We need an heir from Atsuko," the old man answered. "If she refuses to marry, that illegitimate child of hers is the only heir we have. You can call it desperation, we really don't care. We just need an heir."

"Not long after she was born, Atsuko gave her away. We don't know exactly where she is right now, but we confirmed she's living in this area. Yukiko should be in junior high by now."

Saki went stiff for a second.

"That's why you need junior higher to look for her?" Fuji asked, grinning deviously.

They nodded. "Also it is likely whoever adopted her, changed her name."

Saki's throat went dry.

"Then how do we find her?" Kosaki spoke, tilting her head.

"Her birth certificate will say 'Hiyoku Yukiko', and also… that child looks a lot like Atsuko."

"Saki, are you all right?" Yukimura suddenly asked the girl beside him.

Everyone turned to the brunette. She looked pale… very pale.

"I'm sorry," Saki's voice cracked. "I need some fresh air."

She quickly stood and left without any other word.

"I'm sorry Obaa-san," Kaede bowed and quickly left with the others following behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yukimura asked, holding the girl.

She looked away.

"Saki-chan knows something…" Fuji smiled, as if he was reading her mind.

"Mitsuawa-chan…?" Kaede touched her shoulders gently.

"I know…" Saki's voice was shallow.

"Excuse me?"

"I know who your cousin is!" Saki shouted, before falling into Yukimura's arms, with a crimson coloured face. "But I can't tell you…"

"But didn't we say we-"

"That was before I knew what we had to do!" she exclaimed passionately.

"You don't want her to return home? To know the truth?"

"She's… happy right now. I can't tell her!"

"How do you know it's even her?"

"Everything your Obaa-san and Ojii-san said… it's exactly the same! She said she was abandon at birth by her mother and her name was Yukiko before her new family changed it… She was born on March 30th as well! That _can't_ be a coincidence!"

"So it's one of your three best friends." Yukimura stated. Saki looked away. "You're a good friend Saki, but it wouldn't be fair if you kept this from her."

"Mitsuawa-chan… who is it…?" Kaede hesitated before answering.

Saki looked frighten but she replied. "… Ruka-chan…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** Now you know the plot:3 This story isn't going to be long. About 24 chapters or so… Well review please:)

**Next chapter:** It's Valentine's Day! Yah! And Saki's _cooking_ up something good… well to her point of view anyways… Having absolutely no talent in cooking but a lot in _creativity_, she plans to make the _perfect_ chocolate for Yukimura! With the help of three annoying friends, one crazy Rikkaidai team, a brainless sister and a sadist tensai, how will our heroine fair?


	16. Valentine Special

**Entwined Desires**

**Akisame: **So tired… enjoy… :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Valentine's Special**

Once upon a time, there was a wonderful school… not just any school. It was Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. It was a school located in Kanagawa prefecture, known for their great intellectual records and sports teams. Yes, Rikkaidai is the perfect, quiet little school, with everyone's cheerful smiles and positive attitudes-

"KYAAA!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"

Okay scratch that out. It _was_ the perfect, _quiet_ school…

"Nahaku-chan! What are we gonna do!? I don't wanna die!" Ruka's scream pierced through the halls.

"Calm down Ruka-chan," Hahuri pleased. "She probably got better at… it…"

They just glared her down.

"…or not…"

"You know, if you wanted to talk behind my back, I suggest you do it quieter," a feminine voice rang throughout the class.

The trio froze, turning around quite abnormally with a smile. "Saki-chan! Good morning!"

"How was your weekend?"

"Did you see any good movies lately?"

"I should go see the guys…"

"Nice try," Saki snorted before shoving the entire Rikkaidai team- minus Yukimura, into the class… and they all looked terrified… "Now, shall we get started?"

Shivers when down everyone's spine from Saki's smirk.

"But- but!" they squirmed.

Saki shut the door and smiled a Fuji smile. "Friends help friends… right?"

They all silently nod.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you like? Do you like? No? Yes? Tell me yes!" Kosaki cried, glomping her boyfriend who was eating chocolate. "Fuji-kun!"

He smiled at Kosaki with her adorable honey brown eyes giving off a kicked puppy look. "Saa, you're so cute when you're like that…"

"Fuji-kun!" Kosaki cried… literally. "That's mean!"

Fuji just smiled, petting the blonde like a puppy. Suddenly, he fished out his cell phone as a new message appeared.

_HELP! SAKI-CHAN'S GONNA KILL US!_

Fuji tilted his head to the side and smile as he put his phone away. "That's nice."

"Who was that from Fuji-kun?" Kosaki bounced up and down by the tensai.

He shrugged. "Not sure, something about your sister killing someone though…"

"When we should help them!" Kosaki went all teary once again. "Kosaki is sad."

Fuji sighed. "Okay, if that's what you _really_ want…"

"Yay! I love you Fuji-kun!" she jumped onto the senior student. "And Happy Valentine's Day!"

He smiled at the one millionth times she said that today.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saki's Experimental Batch; Take 1…**

"Mitsuawa-san…"

Saki frowned, _trying_ to stir the chocolate. "Is chocolate really _that_ hard to stir?!"

They all moved away as Saki kept trying to stir the _cement_ looking chocolate Saki created. Eventually, she gave up and tried to put it into the mold…

"ARG! This is impossible! Well first I guess I have to make sure it _taste_ good," she eyed her lab rats. "Any volunteers?"

Yes, even the tough Rikkaidai tennis players all have fears…

**Five minutes later…**

_Knock-Knock_

"We're coming in," the voice called as they opened the sliding doors… only for Fuji to duck and Kosaki to be whacked with cement hard chocolate… ouch…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's only a bruise…" Saki muttered as Kosaki was filling the room with her tears.

"Onee-san is mean! MEAN! A meanie! A mean meanie-"

"Okay! I get it!" she silences her twin.

"Besides, I wasn't aiming for you…" she shot daggers at Kirihara.

"Imagine if I got hit by _that thing_," he shrived.

"It's chocolate…" Saki looked away, slightly flustered.

They all stated at the 'chocolate' and make a face.

"Correction, they are the _ingredients _of chocolate that you made…" Hahuri paused, looking for the right word. "… unchocolate-like…"

Saki walked away, looking out the window and sighed. "It's not my fault I'm a bad cook…"

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a blue-haired buchou. Her expression saddens.

"I just want to make something special for Seiichi-kun…" Saki whispered. "It's our last Valentine's day of junior high! I just wanted to make…"

"Saki-chan…" her three friends smiled and glomped her. "Aw! So kawaii! We'll help! But you _have_ to follow our instructions!"

Saki smiled as the others in the room nodded.

"Thanks…"

"And I'll volunteer to keep Buchou away until you finish k-cook… ing…"Kirihara grinned.

"You were going to say kill, weren't you?"

"Um…"

"Besides," the little devil smiled. "I kinda _tipped_ Seiichi-kun's fanclub after his whereabouts this morning. He should be _pretty_ busy…"

The brunette smiled sweetly as her eyes caught sight of her poor boyfriend being mobbed by a bunch of fangirls. "Sorry Seiichi-kun, forgive me," Saki whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saki's Experimental Batch; Take 2…**

"Um… when I said 'follow our instructions'… I didn't mean…" Haruhi paused, knowing it was hopeless as she watched the girl as she smashed the poor cocoa beans with a baseball bat.

"But I'm just doing what you said!"

Nahaku hit her on the head. "Use common sense! We meant use something _smaller_ to grind the cocoa beans!"

"Well this school _should_ have a grinder…" Saki grumbled, helping clean up the mess. She frowned as she gathered the pieces she smashed. "Besides, it's the first thing I found…"

"Someone's a little grumpy," Niou stated with a grin as the rest of the team snickered.

Saki tried to return the smile, but instead, she threw a towel at them. They all gave her a confused look but Saki just rolled her eyes

"If you're just going to sit here and laugh, the least you can do is clean this place…"

They all frown. "Don't make us do your dirty work!"

Fuji smiled. _Hmm… not a smart move…Especially with Saki-chan's _issues_ lately…_

And you could hear the sounds of terror and screams…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saki's Experimental Batch; Take 3…**

"Do you think that's a bit harsh?" Saki asked, feeling a bit guilty as the Rikkaidai team was being chased by a giant guard dog that Saki suddenly found out of nowhere…

Wanting to get on her good side, everyone just shook their heads and smiled.

Saki glowed at began working on her 'chocolate' once again.

"Well… it is the right colour…" Ruka whispered to the others who glazed at the chocolate and relaxed when they saw brown.

"Okay! Now sugar!" Saki exclaimed, looking for a measuring cup. She blinked, walking around the room in a confused manner. "Where did the measuring cup go? Sigh, I don't have time for this!"

She took the sugar and carefully poured out some… but it was going down very, very slowly… Getting impatient, she accidentally tipped it over more and mountains of sugar poured into the chocolate. Everyone sweatdropped.

"No worries!" Saki panicked before grabbing the salt. "I'll neutralize the sugar using salt!"

"No! Don't-" But it was too late as Saki dumps a _lot_ of salt in.

"Shoot! Too much salt!" Saki quickly grabbed the 'sugar' and dumped it in… only to realize she didn't grab the sugar…

"Saki-chan…"

"Uh ha?"

"You do know what that is… right?"

"… don't even say it…"

"Hmm… I've never tried that before," Fuji grinned like a manic, not really but anyways… "Wasabi on chocolate…"

Yup, there was a load of wasabi in her mix… Saki whacked her head against the table.

"I'm sure it isn't _that_ bad…" Ruka coughed only to be glared down. She walked over and dipped her finger in and slowly put it in her mouth. Everyone waited. "Hmm… not bad…"

"Really!?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed and everyone else but Saki tried it. It was only a matter of seconds before Nahaku, Hahuri and Kosaki fell, crutching their throats in pain.

"It is good," Fuji agreed, totally ignoring the dying people on the floor.

"Must be the wasabi," Ruka pointed out and smile. "So glad I like wasabi. n.n "

"Sigh," Saki rolled her eyes. "Let's get them to the nurse's office you sadists."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saki's Experimental Batch; Take 4…**

Saki shifted her eyes towards the tensai. He was smiling as he stirred the chocolate.

_Why did Ruka-chan have to watch over those three and leave me stuck with _him!Saki sighed, looking out the window. _Seiichi-kun…_

"Saki-chan."

"Sigh…"

"Saki-chan…"

"…"

"Saki-chan!"

Saki turned to Fuji who had an amused face on.

"What?"

"Your chocolate is pouring out."

Saki looked down, and as he said, the chocolate was overflowing onto the table and down to the floor. She quickly tilted it up and set it aside to go grab some towels while Fuji was laughing at her inside.

She grabbed the hose by the sink and turned the water on but when she tried to spray the water, nothing came out.

"Huh?" she looked into the hole and put it overtop of her head, but nothing came out.

Fuji looked over to the sink. He smiled, glazing at a box of dish detergent that fell on the hose. He looked over at the thirteen year old, who was still distracted and removed the box.

"Kya!" the brunette screamed as water suddenly came out and shot her in the face before down crazy. "Turn it off!"

He did as he was told with a sadist smile. He saw the brunette looking over at him with a frown, all soak from head to toe. His smile widens.

"Saa… lime green looks nice on you," he 'complemented'. Saki looked confused for a moment before looking down and spotted her lime green bra under her soaked white shirt. Furiously blushing, she quickly covered it with her arms and shot him the most dangerous glare.

Fuji just smiled, even more amused now than even.

"Damn it Syu-kun! You did that on purpose!" she hissed angrily at the happy tennis player.

"Did what, dear Saki-chan?"

"Don't play dumb- achoo!" she sneezed, shivering.

"You're going to catch a cold in those wet clothes," Fuji pointed out.

"Sue me," she glared.

"Or worse, hyperthermia," he said.

"I am _not_ taking my clothes off in front of you! Especially you!"

"Saki-chan," he opened his eyes, now serious as he approached her. "Would you rather risk embarrassment or your health? Think about it."

She flustered before grabbing her cell phone out and tossing it to Fuji. "Text Ruka-chan to bring a blow-dryer," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

Saki grumbled something before looking for a towel as she stripped her wet uniform off.

"Really, I don't see what the problem is. You weren't so shy when we were little-"

"When we were little," she quoted, holding the little towel to her bra.

Fuji chuckled, pissing off the brunette even more. She took a step forward, wanting to punch him out, but slipped on the still wet floors. Fuji caught her in his arms.

Saki face was beat red by now, in the arms of her former crush.

"You're such a kluz," he whispered.

Annoyed, she stepped on his foot… hard… but he didn't flinch. He held her tight in his arms. Saki could feel the heat rising to her face. _Geez Syu-kun! Don't you realize I'm in my undergarments?!_

She felt her eyelids getting heavy. _This feels nice…_

"Sorry about that," Fuji whispered.

She looked up as Fuji looked down. "Huh?" she blanked.

"The hose thing."

"Oh…"

They looked at each other in that awkward position. Slowly, the gap between them closed. Their lips touched and soon, found it to be much more than a simple kiss. Saki wrapped her arms around his neck as he had his arms around her tiny waist. His hand slid up her back to her bra and undid a hook before stopping and roughly pulled her away.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking away with a hint of red on his cheeks.

Saki blushed as well, touching her lips, lost in thought. _I just made out with…omg! And in my undergarments as well!?! _

"What would Kosaki-chan think if she saw me like that," Fuji gave her a small smile. "And with her sister as well."

_Seiichi-kun… what would he think if… no! I can't think about that! And on __Valentine's Day too… I'm the worst…_ Saki bit her lips and did up the unhooked hook just as Ruka came in the door.

"Hey Saki-chan, I got the- whoa!" Ruka paused at the door when she spotted what Saki wasn't wearing, and then looked over to Fuji. "Care to explain?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saki's Experimental Batch; Take 5…**

Finally back in her now dried uniform, she continued with her 'chocolate'.

"Okay, I'll admit, it is starting to look like chocolate," Ruka gave her a thumb's up.

"Thank you!" Saki exclaimed, glad Fuji decided to go to the nurse's office. She stared at Ruka, who was busy with the measuring of the sugar. _Oh yeah, Ruka-chan is…_ She sighed, annoyed she forgot about what happened a week ago. _How can I approach her about that? Hmm…_

"So…" Saki began, but didn't know how to continue.

"Yeah?" Ruka asked, but her focus was still on the measuring.

"… How's life…? Find anything interesting lately? Maybe about your _real_ family…"

At that moment Ruka stopped what she was doing to looked over at her friend. "Okay, what's going on?"

Saki shied away. Ruka grabbed her wrist and force her to look at her. "Saki-chan."

"I know who your real parents are," she burred out, closing her eyes, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Oh," was all she said before releasing her. "You could have just said so."

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Pfft, no," Ruka said without hesitating. "Why should I care if my idiotic parents ditched me at birth?"

"Wow…"

"Excuse me?"

"It's just," Saki flushed. "I could never be as brave if something like that happened to me…"

"It's not bravery. Remember; curiosity killed the cat. I'm happy with my life, I don't need to know more than what I know."

Saki saddened. _Great, she doesn't care. But she's the heiress to the Hiyoku Clan! Maybe Kaede-san was right, maybe she isn't the heiress… But I can't help it. It _can't_ be a coincidence! Plus Ruka has red hair and blue eyes like Hiyoku-san!_

"What if I said your real family was looking for you right now?" Saki suddenly spoke.

"Then I'll say, 'Screw off'," Ruka beamed while Saki looked bewildered. "They abandoned me, if they wanted me, they shouldn't have done so in the first place. Actions have consequences, y'know."

"Ruka-chan…"

"Sigh, okay who is it?"

"Hiyoku Atsuko."

"… The famous model!?" now she got Ruka's attention.

"Um… yeah…"

"Wow!" Ruka exclaimed. "Now I have another reason to hate those preppy, anorexic models!"

"0.o…" Saki's mouth dropped. "But Ruka-chan-"

"And do you even have _proof_, she's my mother?"

"…-"

"Yeah, didn't think so."

"I don't have actually 'proof', but you match her child's exact description. Plus your grandparents really want you-"

"Get me proof."

"Excuse me?"

"Get me proof," Ruka repeated. "If you can get me proof that I'm their child, I'll go see them, 'k? So up for a little challenge?"

Saki smirked. She has never turned down Ruka's challenges before. "You're on."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sigh, even after all of this… the chocolate came out like this…"

It was the end of the day, and everyone already left, except for Saki, who _still_ wanted to attempt the impossible. She stared at it. It was made into a heart change with Yukimura's name on it. She didn't even try tasting it, but she knew it was hopeless.

"Saki?"

She looked up. Yukimura stood at the doorway, panting. Probably from being chased by the fangirls.

"Seiichi-kun…" she whispered his name.

"I was looking all for the school for you!" he walked up to her and kneel down to her level.

"I'm sorry!" she cried sadly. "I just wanted to make something special for you but…"

She looked over to the chocolate on the table. Yukimura saw it as well and smile.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. It's our last Valentine's Day here, you'll be graduating in the spring…"

He touched her cheek and smiled. "Thank you."

He picked up the (deadly) chocolate and took a bite out of it. Saki held her breath. She couldn't read the expression on his face. Finally he spoke.

"It's good."

"Really?" Saki's face lit up.

"Nope," he replied, causing her to do an anime fall. He smiled. "It's quite awful, but it's the thought that counts. Thanks."

Saki blushed as he embraced her. He bent his head down to kiss her, but suddenly, Saki turned her head, causing Yukimura to kiss her cheek. They both moved away from each other. Both shocked, especially Saki. _Why did I just do that?!_

Just then Fuji's face appeared in her mind. She shook it away. _No! Not now! Why?!_

"Saki…?"

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day," she tried to smile and found herself forcing to kissed her boyfriend much more passionate than with Fuji, so that his face would disappear from her mind for good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** Sorry for those who are not much of a SakixFuji fan. I need to add more of that couple in. Well that did you think? Review:)

**Next chapter:** Fuji's birthday! Everyone's busy preparing to the upcoming celebration… but where's Kosaki? Out of all days, she disappears on her boyfriend's birthday. The gang decides to find her… only to wish they hadn't… (for all Kosaki haters, you _might_ like this chapter, that's all I'm saying…) Next chapter: Fuji Syuusuke


	17. Fuji Syuusuke

**Entwined Desires**

**Akisame: **Finally to 100 reviews! Thanks:) Some of them were pretty interesting… -wink, wink, nudge, nudge…- Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while, I've been so tried lately… :( Well here's chapter 17…? Enjoy!

**Ages:** Agh, I got the ages all wrong at the beginning of the story. It's so confusing but I _think _I got it right now. Third years are fifteen, second years fourteen, first year thirteen right now, excluding whoever's birthday were in January/February. Sigh…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fuji Syuusuke**

"Happy _forth_ birthday Syu-kun!" Saki exclaimed with a bit of a snicker.

It was a calm and pleasant afternoon as the Seigaku regulars and Saki were crowded in Fuji's house with bright smiles on their faces- minus Ryoma and Tezuka though. Fuji, instead of doing anything drastic, he just smiled.

"Why thank you Saki-chan… number one…"

She snapped. "What was that!?! After freaking three months without calling me that, how dare you!? Agh! Stupid Syu-kun!"

His smile widens. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She glared, he smiled. Suddenly Oishi stepped in.

"Calm down Mitsuawa-san. You too Fuji," he sighed as Saki gave him one last glare before backing down.

"Happy birthday Fujiko!" Eiji attached himself to his best friend. "I can't wait for tonight! Cake, presents, cake, movies, cake-"

"I think we get the cake part Eiji-senpai," Ryoma said, walking right between Eiji and Fuji while drinking Ponta.

"Still pretty cocky I see," Saki gave a crooked smile.

"Mada Mada Dane," he replied.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I'm getting a serious headache just dealing with you people… Why did I bother to come in the first place? Oh right, I didn't. But _someone_," she looked over at Fuji, "blackmailed me…"

"Hmm… I wonder who that could be…" Fuji replied with a smile.

Saki bashed her head against the wall. "Why me? Why me? Ouch… my head hurts now… but it's nothing compare to this…"

Fuji put a hand on her shoulder. "Go take a nap in my room," he suggested… suddenly being nice. She gave him a suspicious look before slowly nodding and heading upstairs.

"Fujiko's planning something, nya…" Eiji whispered and the others agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saki slowly opened the door to the sadist's room. It was dark, the blinds were shut tight but it looked like an ordinary room. _Too_ ordinary… Saki frown. _Maybe he decided to be nice just this once… ha, I doubt that would ever happen! Sigh…_

She spotted the bed, even in the dark, she could make out the shape, just barely. Her head pounded, causing her to quickly walk over to the bed. Just as she took one more step, she felt something sharp beneath her foot… _very_ sharp…

**Back downstairs…**

"Fuji-senpai is smiling," Momo mumbled, looking creep out.

"Fuji-senpai always smiles baka!" hissed Kaidoh.

"What did you say-"

"Ten laps around the house," Tezuka interrupted.

"But-"

"Twenty!"

Before he could further increase the laps, the two juniors were out the door.

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Fuji murmured, opening his beautiful blue orbs.

Everyone shuttered but just then they heard a scream.

"AHHH!"

Following that came curses…

"SYU-KUN! Damn you! -!!!!-"

The regulars stared at Fuji as he just smiled.

_CRASH_

"OW! FUJI SYUUSUKE, I _HATE_ YOU!!!"

They turned their attention back to Fuji who tilted his head.

"Hmm… I guess I forgot to put away my new cacti, I hope she did hurt any of those poor things," he spoke as others backed away from the tensai.

_Who's the one getting hurt?_ They all thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ow, ow, ow," Saki groan in pain as Yumiko was wrapping bandages around her body.

"Stop moving," Yukiko scolded, wrapping it around her arm.

She sat still as her body started to swell. She could see a snickering tensai across from her.

"Syu-kun…" she growled.

"Yes?" he smiled oh so innocently.

Suddenly, she pulled herself out of her seat and sprang at him, but the bandages, that were still in process of being wrapped around her, just pulled her right back.

He tried to conceal his laughter. "Poor Saki-chan."

Saki looked away, her face was red from embarrassment, knowing that, she couldn't let that sadist see it.

"Syuusuke, just because it's your birthday, it doesn't mean you get to hurt others," his mother sighed, bring an ice patch along with her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sweetly to Saki but she just scolded and looked away, not buying any of that.

"Let's change the subject!" the regulars cried, not wanting any wars to break out anytime soon.

"There's a tennis court nearby," Kawa suggested shyly.

"I've love to," Saki smiled before turning into a devil again. "But Syu-kun's cacti tried to kill me. My patience in wearing _thin_…"

"Oh I'm sorry," Kawa backed away but Fuji slipped a racket into his hands. "Burning!"

After that, he started yelling a bunch of stuff. Fuji just smiled. "What's wrong Saki-chan? You look… stressed…"

"Okay, my patience just snapped," she hissed before she sprang onto her prey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_No new messages._

Fuji sighed and put away his cell phone. _Where is she?_

"Kosaki-chan isn't here yet?" Eiji popped in and Fuji shook his head.

"There's a 6 percent chance she got lost," Inui flashed his glasses and held up a notebook. "30 percent chance she's getting harassed, 14 percent chance she's stuck in traffic and 50 percent chance she found a butterfly and decided to follow it…"

Everyone sweat dropped but Fuji smiled, knowing that it was possibility.

"A-wha? Following a butterfly? Has she become this stupid in the last six years?"

Everyone looked up at the fourteen year old. Fuji grinned. "You're awake!"

Saki frowned, rubbing her forehead in pain as she sat up from where she lay. "What happened?"

"You tripped and hit yourself on the table as you were about to attack Fuji-senpai," Momo replied, trying not to laugh. "And knocked yourself unconscious."

Saki made a face at him but the tensai didn't bother to comment on that. "I hope she's alright…"

"Who?" Saki blinked suddenly. "Me or Kosaki? What am I saying? You wouldn't say that if it was me… Kosaki probably found a butterfly like Inui-san said."

"Still," Fuji went quiet. "I can't shake the feeling something's wrong…"

"Maybe she followed the butterfly all the way off the edge of a cliff," Ryoma suggested, not even aware there's something _really_ wrong in that picture.

Everyone but Ryoma and Saki paled before heading out the door. While Momo and Eiji grabbed Ryoma before leaving.

Saki tilted her head. "What's with everyone? Taking it so seriously. Who would honestly be stupid e… nough… oh shit, this is Kosaki we're talking about."

And soon she was out the door as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kosaki-chan!"

"Where are you?!"

"Hey brat! You better come out _now_!"

Fuji sighed, putting down his cell phone. "She's not answering."

"We should call the police," Oishi said quickly, worrying too much.

"I honestly don't think the police will be able to find someone like Kosaki," Saki spoke, putting a hand on her chin. "Okay if I would an overly preppy, childish, idiot blonde, where would I be?"

"Amusement park?"

"Candy store?"

"The mall?"

Everyone sighed. "This is hopeless…"

"Let's just spilt up and search."

They all nodded and spilt into groups of two.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why am I stuck with you?"

"'Cause…"

"You're annoying, you know that right?"

"Hmm…"

Saki gave him a light punch on the shoulders.

"Saki-chan's getting pretty weak," the now sixteen year old grinned.

"Only because it's your birthday…"

"Sure…"

They walked along the park in silence, looking at the other every so often.

"Syu-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you like about Kosaki anyways? How can you stand her?"

"…" Fuji paused for a moment. "To be honest, I really don't know. I just feel happy around her, that atmosphere she gives off. It's hard to explain. It's like being around you."

"Huh?"

"I haven't noticed before, but it feels the same with you as with Kosaki. It's strange… For twins, you two are opposites. She's the angel and you're the devil, but you both give off the same aura. I'm glad…"

"… Is that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?" Saki finally asked.

Fuji paused and smiled. "I'll let you decide on that one…"

"…"

The two fell in silences once again. She watched as the sun began to set. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"You know what I feel like doing right now?"

"Taking some aspirin?"

"Yes that too, but I feel like beating the crap out of someone…"

"Saa, Saki-chan, violence is not the answer."

"Said you… First, I get blackmailed. Second, your cacti attacked me-"

"Cacti's can't move," he pointed out.

Saki just glared but ignored him. "Third, I got a concussion-"

"Which was your fault," he pointed out once again, only to get the same reply.

"Now, that brat's got missing. She could be dead for all I know!" Saki randomly shouted but then covered her mouth and turned to Fuji, who went quiet.

"Syu-kun, I'm-"

He smiled. "It's getting late, we should meet up with the others soon.

He walked on before Saki could give an answer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Found her?"

They all shook their heads. Their heads turned towards the sky. It was dark now, it would be impossible to search at this rate.

"I'm calling the police," Oishi spoke.

As he flip out his cell phone, everyone could no longer speak. They could hear only Oishi's voice and the sound of crickets. Saki sat down on the ground, looking at the stars. _Such a beautiful night…_

Her head tilted to the side, stretching it, but then her eyes caught hold of something. She squinted her eyes, just barely being about to make out some shapes. Two people; a woman and a man. She shook her head. _It's none of my business._ But her eyes trailed back to them, looking a bit suspicious. She squint her eyes even more to the point that it hurts but she could see the woman's face.

"Kosaki…" she whispered, which caught everyone's attention. Quickly, she got up and made her way to the figures. "Kosaki, you brat! Where have you been?!"

The two figures stopped and stared into Saki's devious face. As she got closer, she could see the man, which looked like a high school student, had his arms around Kosaki's tiny body. Kosaki's shirt was hanging just above her chest, with her bra showing, looking as if it was forced down with red bite marks all the way down her chest. The guy smirked and held her closer to his body.

"You're her sister, right? You're also kawaii," he purred as he bit Kosaki's ear, which she flinched in surprised.

"What do you think you're doing to her?!" a fist formed in her hands.

"Nothing," was all he said, still smirking. "Are you jealous? I don't mind doing you as well."

"You-" she hissed but felt Fuji's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll handle this." His eyes were wide open, serious… and scary…

"Oh, are you Kosaki-chan's boyfriend?" he said in a sarcastic manner.

"Please step away from her," he spoke with a creepy smile. "You shouldn't be doing these things against someone's will."

His smirk grew as he trailed his tongue up the side of her neck. Kosaki's eyes were on them… but she didn't look scared.

"Who said it was against my will?" Kosaki suddenly spoke. She turned and wrapped her arms anyone the guy and kiss the base of his throat.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Kosaki-chan…" Fuji didn't have the scary look anymore, but his eyes were still open.

"Sorry Fuji-kun," Kosaki winked playfully. "You're cute, but I can't keep playing games with you. I don't need tools that are useless."

A flash of anger blazed in Saki. "What's that suppose to mean!? Explain… **NOW**!"

"Ohh, scary," Kosaki rolled her eyes. "Let me just ask one thing. Did you idiots actually think I was _ever _in love with Fuji-kun?"

"Wha-"

"Are you _this_ stupid?" Kosaki laughed, interrupting her twin. "The only reason I went out with him is because of you!"

She pointed at her twin, her tone was suddenly serious.

"Me?" Saki blinked. "What did I ever-"

"I hated you," she hissed. "I hated you ever since we've been born. You were perfect. I hated that! I wanted you to suffer! But then I got that chance when I found out you liked Fuji-kun-"

"Bitch!" Saki cried, slapping her sister, knocking her against the guy. Saki panted, anger swallowing up her senses. "You did all of that just because you were _jealous_?!"

"Of course!" Kosaki cried back, getting face to face with her the brunette. "What other reasons could I have for dating him?!"

Saki responded with a punch this time, one that would leave a bruise. She swore, getting even angrier by the second. "Damn you! Just what you people to you!? If you want to hurt me, fine! Do it! But leave my friends out of this…"

Kosaki bit her lips, rubbing her cheek in pain. "I don't care how you feel-"

"I think you should… for your sake… Y'know, I don't let people like you get always with just one of two _minor_ bruises…"

Her eyes widen, and Saki sprung towards her, but was held back by the regulars.

"Let go!" after that came a long list of swear words.

"Mitsuawa-san, calm down," they all held on tight.

"There's a 100 percent chance she will not listen to anybody," Inui mumbled, not bothering to help the situation at all.

"Saki-chan," everyone paused as the tensai spoke.

Saki frown. "Just because you still care about her, it doesn't mean you can stop me!"

She could see Kosaki smirk, knowing he _can_ stop her if he wanted to but…

"Actually," Fuji smiled. "I wanted to say, '_Play nice_'…"

The regulars, in that spilt second in surprise, loosen their grip on Saki.

"Aw Syu-kun, I thought violence isn't the answer," Saki tilted her head.

Fuji just smiled and turned away. "Saa, who told you that Saki-chan?"

She smiled wickedly at the little blonde. "No, no one…"

"You wouldn't," Kosaki hissed and all of a sudden, it started to rain.

"And I won't let-" the guy started but as Saki growled, he started whimpering.

Saki cracked her neck to the side, having the lighting in the background giving off a more devious effect. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to smash up that _fake_ little face of yours along with that _fake_ personality. So how would you like your face? Poached? Sunny side up? _Scrambled_?"

Fuji didn't bother to watch as he walked on home. Everyone has their sensitive spot, and it looks like Kosaki got his' good. Continuing his path, heartbroken, betrayed, and in tears on the inside…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** Poor Fuji. T.T I didn't want to do this to him, but I wanted to get rid of Kosaki. What do you think? Review please!

**Next chapter:** After all that, they decided to ignore it and investigated a little more about the Hiyoku Heiress. So where else to go, but the library! But they soon found out it isn't as easy as it looks. Newspaper, articles, internet searches; none of them have any traces of a 'Hiyoku Yukiko', but when Fuji decides to play around with the search engines, he discovers something unexplainable. Next chapter: Mitsuawa Kosaki (I'm not gonna put up any more summary for the chapters, it would be impossible to word it without giving anything away)


	18. Mitsuawa Kosaki

Entwined Desires

**Entwined Desires**

**Akisame: **I'm so sorry! I have writer's block. :( This is just random stuff I decided to put together…

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, you know this by now… Don't own PoT…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Mitsuawa Kosaki**

**Saki's POV**

"Agh…"

"Don't move!" I hissed to Kaede-san.

She gave me a desperate look, while trying to hold onto the books. She slowly winked her nose, looking like she was going to sneeze.

"Don't!" I suddenly cried without thinking. I soon heard a rumbling sound from behind. I swore and suddenly I felt myself being caved in.

I heard noises, but it was dark. You're probably wondering what's going on. Well I felt about dead right now, suffocating under all these books. To put it short, my life sucks.

"Saki-chan, you still alive?" I heard Syu-kun voice.

"Shut up…" I murmured but I wasn't sure he heard me.

It's a long story, but I guess I'll start at the beginning…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Three hours ago…**

"Are you okay?" Kaede asked as the brunette slipped into her car with her boyfriend behind her.

"She's fine," Yukimura answered for her, as Saki walked in like a drunken person. Kaede plus Fuji, who is already in the car, give a look over to Yukimura. He sighed. "And no, she doesn't have a hangover."

"Are you sure?"

"Agh…" Saki moaned and fell onto the seat, burying her head in her arms. "Just drive…" she muttered from under her arms.

"I think you should go to the nurse's-" Kaede began but was rudely interrupted by a _very_ eerie and disturbing sound.

"LA, LA, LA!"

They all covered their ears, horrified, with Saki looking the worst of the four.

"_That_ is what's wrong," Saki sighed once it stopped. "It's been happening since morning…"

"Interesting…" Fuji smiled. "Just what is that sound anyways?"

"Ruka-chan," Saki put it bluntly.

The two stared back at Rikkaidai, where students were scrambling out of the school in a hurry.

"Stupid school president is tone-deaf, I swear! He said her singing is 'like the voice of angel's'. Just because he has a crush on her, doesn't mean he has to go _that_ far."

"I see…" they gave her a pity smile. Kaede put a hand of her head.

"Well, l-"

"LA, LA, LA!" they heard Ruka as she began to sing once again.

"Drive!" Kaede commanded the driver and he obeyed without hesitation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, I could have been worst…"

The four walked out of the car as they arrived, with Saki looking a bit better than before.

"I seriously doubt anything could be worst than that," Saki replied and Kaede giggled. "What's so funny?"

Kaede blushed. "I'm sorry, I just thought you were in a good mood this morning when I called… but now…"

"This _is_ Saki-chan in a good mood," Fuji smiled.

"I concur," Yukimura agreed.

"You two are mean…"

They walked up to the doors of the building, with a sigh saying 'Library', and opened them.

"It's actually been a while since we've done this whole heiress stuff," Kaede muttered, picking up a dusty book and blowing on the cover. Dust went soaring everywhere, making her cough.

"When was the last time anyone's been _in_ this library?"

Kaede shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Then why does your family bother having a personal library if no one's gonna use it?" Kaede just gave the same reply as last time.

They all sighed and went to work; holding up their part of the promise. The two guys went straight to the computers while the girls took the newspapers.

The two look-alikes sat in a corner, searching through newspapers of March 1989. Kaede glance up from time to time, looking at the fourteen year old.

"Saki?"

"Hm?"

"Did something happen to Mitsuawa-san? Did Fuji-san and Mitsuawa-san break up or something? I haven't seen her for a while…" Kaede asked as a smile lit on Saki's face.

"Yeah… something like that…" Saki smiled oh-so innocently. "It's for the best though. Kosaki is still _in recovery _over the whole situation…"

Kaede nodded, but backed off a little after seeing a sadist aura floating around the brunette.

"I-I se-see…" stuttered Kaede nervously, shifting her eyes around, looking for an escape. A heading of a newspaper caught her eye and she grabbed it quickly before shoving it into Saki's face. "Found it! March 20th, 1989 birthday announcements!"'

Saki grabbed the papers and ripped it from her face. Kaede tensed but Saki shook her head and turned her attention to the newspaper.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Not that I think she doesn't deserve that… but isn't that a little… harsh?" Yukimura asked the smiling Fuji.

But he replied with a simple "Nope".

Fuji went back to searching but his mind was elsewhere; more specifically, Kosaki. He allowed Saki to get 'a little' aggressive with her sister but he felt a stung when he heard she was at the hospital the follow day. He shook his head, wanting to get rid to those thoughts. She was just using him, why should he still have any feelings left for her?

The tensai sighed, resting his head on his hand for a second, until he felt something cool against his cheek.

"Here," Saki whispered, offering him a drink. He took it but Saki didn't leave just yet. "Still thinking about her?"

He didn't answer, just took a sip and set his drink down. He turned to the brunette with a smile. "Thinking about whom?"

"You know who I mean!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about," he smiled, trying not to laugh at her redden face.

"You are so annoying!" Saki shouted, pounding her fist hand on the desk, which caused the drink to stir and spill.

Saki started to react before she realized, leaning over towards the can but stopped when she noticed she was leaning over Fuji. She blush, he smirk. Saki quickly pulled away, but tripped over her own two feet because of it. Fuji grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him.

"You're getting quite clumsy lately," Fuji whispered to the girl in his arms.

Saki face reddens, seeing as she's in an awkward position on Fuji.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? I don't like him like _that_! It's Seiichi-kun I like! Stupid heart!_ Saki cried mentally.

"You're face is red."

"I know that!"

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I think I li-" Saki quickly stopped herself. _Was I going to say… I _liked_ Syu-kun…? No! It can't be!_

"What was that?" Fuji was now smirking.

"No-nothing!"

"Saki? … And Fuji?"

The sound of Yukimura's voice was enough to push herself off the tensai. She stumbled a bit with a deep crimson on her face.

"I-I…" she stuttered. _Why am I stuttering?!_

"She almost fell," Fuji began, saving her to her relief. "I just happen to caught her in… that position. Yukimura slowly nodded, not looking very satisfied though.

He took her hand and they walked away with Saki looking worried. They sat down on a couch in the library. He was quiet for a while, making Saki even more nervous. Just when Saki opened her mouth to speak, Yukimura began.

"Do… you like him?"

Saki blushed, looking surprised at the same time. "Do-don't ask questions like that! I'm not being unfaithful to you!"

"I never said you were," he gave her a smile. "I'm just asking."

She made a face at him but turned away. She paused for a moment. "…As a friend… yes… But love, no way!" she said confidently. "He's a jerk! A sadist! Who would fall for that smile anyways! And that pretty boy mask he wears in disguise. And those beautiful blue eyes and the way he says… your… name…" Saki immediately shut her mouth, furiously blushing.

"Saki…"

"I love _you_!" Saki suddenly cried which got his attention. "I don't know… maybe I do have _some_ hidden feeling for him, I've known him for so long… and he was my first crush. But that was then! And this is now… and… I love you Seiichi-kun."

"…" he remained quiet. Saki sighed, with thoughts of break-up on her mind but Yukimura wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her to him. "Thanks…"

She smiled, wanting to stay like that forever but…

"We should go now," Yukimura coughed, releasing the girl. She shyly nodded and they left to check up on the others

With a brief pause, they stared.

"What are you doing?" Saki blinked, staring at Kaede.

"… Reading…?" she blinked back, holding up the book. "Checking… finding useful stuff instead of being all lovely-dovey."

She flustered but shook it off. "No, I don't mean that! I mean what's with the leaning tower of books."

And as she said, all around Kaede, were books shack onto an enormous height, slightly leaning back and forth.

"Well I got out all this books that I think had information, and there were a lot of them as you can see, I didn't want to just keep bringing them back and forth so Fuji-san thought it'd be easier to make room if they were stacked on top of each other!"

"Syu-kun…" Saki sighed. "Should have known…"

"But it helped!"

"Isn't this… a bit much…?" Yukimura asked.

The three look up at all the books over the table and on the floor, all shacked about double Saki's height.

Suddenly Yukimura cell phone rang. He quickly apologized and left, leaving the two girls to stare at the leaning tower of books.

"Hey, what's that?" Kaede asked, seeing something on the floor. Saki lean down to take a closer look but Kaede quickly noticed what it was. "Cockroach!"

She backed away, accidentally knocking a shack of books. It started to wobble, then hit another shack and it started to wobble.

"Don't let it fall!" Saki cried.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saki's POV**

Now you know what happened… it's all stupid if you ask me. Having thousands of bruises all because of him; the devil himself…

I tried to swim my way out of all these books, and are they heavy! When I was _finally_ out, the first thing I saw was a 'worried' Syu-kun.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern for me… not!

"Ha, ha, ha," I gave a modest smile and then whisper to him. "I hate you."

"She's alright," he announced to the others.

My face was burning and he decided to walk away. Oh no! I don't think so! I reached out to grab him but I quickly pulled away, feeling this sharp pain on my hand. I look at it; blood. I must have cut it when I fell onto the table edge.

All of a sudden, he grabbed my wrist. His eyes were open… he's serious? I saw him take out a handkerchief and wrapped it around my hand.

"Um… thanks…" I honestly don't know what to say…

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt, sorry…" he said quietly with that serious face before going back into his 'Fuji mode' and giving me a smile.

So there really _is_ a good side to him after all. Strange kid… but that's what I like about him…

Wait! I didn't say that! You didn't hear anything! Ah!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I don't know why… Why am I staring at him!?

I watched the tensai at the computers, he had an amused look on him face. Just what's so funny? He's so hard to read!

I sighed, lying down on the couch in semi-pain from the fall. I quickly glance over at him again. Strange, he has a surprised look on his face now.

"Saki-chan," he called.

"Hm?" I guess this count as an answer…

"How reliable are these information?"

"I think she said it was the most reliable, always recent, no error possible," I started to mumble. "Well what do you expect when you hack into the government's birth data? Why? What's wrong?"

I got up from the couch and made my way over to Syu-kun but he quickly took, blocking my view of the monitor.

"Nothing," he smiled. "I was just wondering."

"So there's no reason why you just… happen, to be blocking the monitor," I said sarcastically.

He just smiled. "Just goofing off, I'll get back on topic right now."

But he still didn't move. I frown and shook my head. I turned away and made my way back to the couch. At the corner of my eye, he relaxed. Now's my chance!

I turn back around and ran to the computer and pushed him away. He looked panicked for a second. Why? He's _goofing off_. So there's nothing wrong with seeing, right?

Wrong.

I turned back to him with a face that said 'what's all of this?'

"I'm sure there's an error," he assured me but I look back, knowing there can't be an error in the government's data.

I started to laugh with no reason. Syu-kun gave me a worried look. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I'm sure their wrong or something. According to this, I don't exist."

I laughed, knowing it was impossible but… possible at the same time…

_**1 result(s) for Mitsuawa 1989.**_

**Mitsuawa Kosaki**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Akisame:** Again sorry for the lack of update. I'll try to update the next chapter soon! So what do you think of this chapter? Reviews please!

Leaning tower of books – happened in real life. It's stupid but funny.

**Next chapter:** Nostalgic Feelings (I know I said I wouldn't give summaries, but it depends on the chapters. I might just give the title, or the summary but I know one chapter I won't gave anything… the chapter title will just give away everything…) 


	19. Nostalgic Feelings

Entwined Desires

**Entwined Desires**

**Akisame: **Here's chapter 19!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Prince of Tennis :(

&

**Nostalgic Feelings**

_I started to laugh with no reason. Syu-kun gave me a worried look. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I'm sure their wrong or something. According to this, I don't exist."_

_I laughed, knowing it was impossible but… possible at the same time…_

_1 result(s) for 'Mitsuawa 1989'._

_Mitsuawa Kosaki_

"Welcome home-"

"Where's my Otou-san?" Saki demanded to the butler first thing when she arrived at her once home.

"H-he's in his office, but-" the butler began but Saki ran off, mumbling a 'thanks' to him before she left.

_Why do I even bother? I know it's a lie but…_ Her father's office door was in sight, she didn't even bother knocking on the door as she swung the door open with force.

"My, what manners," her father murmured sarcastically after hearing the bang.

"Hello Otou-san," she spoke with a straight face.

"What can I do for you? Would you like some tea? Cookies?" he asked, still in that tone.

"Cut the crap," the brunette marched up to her father's desk and slams both hands on his desk, then she smiled sweetly. "Otou-san, am I… your daughter?"

The secretary beside her father coughed. "Well that was straight-forwarded…"

Toyada sighed. "Is that all? If it is, then leave. I don't have time for non-sense like this."

"Non-sense?" Saki cried. "Your own daughter just questioned you on her own birth! And you say this is non-sense!?"

"Yes," he replied, without looking up from his work. "You really do have the nerve to show up here after what you did to your own sister and question your own birth."

"Why do you have to make things so difficult!?" Saki demanded and then softened her voice. "Anyone would question if they can't find their own names anywhere in the birth announcements, especially if it's only their twin that are found. Please Otou-san… tell me the truth…"

"You want the truth Fusaki?" She hesitated but nodded. "Then here's the truth. You are my flesh and blood, you have nothing to worry about. Now go away."

"Well that didn't sound very convincing," Saki remarked.

"Don't you trust your own Otou-san?" he asked.

"Not if he's a fake," she snapped back.

"You really shouldn't be calling people fake…" he spoke with the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Fake."

"Fusaki…"

"Did you say something? 'Otou-san'?"

"Okay, that's it!" he stood, leaning over the fourteen year old.

"Oh really?" Saki stood her ground.

"My, you two really are family. The same spicy temper," the secretary smiled.

"Leave!" the two Mitsuawa hissed and the secretary did as he was told.

Once he was gone, the two remained glaring at each other for a while before the older of the two sat down. "Why am I arguing with a child?" he asked himself.

"I'm going to be fifteen soon!"

"You know your arguing is pointless."

"Is not!"

"It is."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Do you want a paternity test?!"

"I love to!"

They continued glaring at each other. Finally they calmed down.

Saki looked over at her father. "Do you really mean it?"

"If it will get you to shut up," he sighed, shaking his head. "I'll arrange the date, so if that's all, I'm busy."

Saki smiled and mumbled a 'thanks' before she left.

&

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Yukimura asked in concern as he ate from a bento Saki packed. Saki didn't reply. Yukimura sighed. "He might not turn out to be your real father…"

"I know… and I _should_ be glad if that happened but…" Saki's sentence trailed off.

"… but you're scared to think you were some abandoned kid or orphan?" Saki quietly nodded, chewing on a fried squid. Yukimura place a hand on top of hers. Their glaze met. "If it is true, then Mitsuawa-san was kind enough to take you in Saki, don't forget that. He must want to show he loves you… but it didn't turn out that way…"

"How do you know that?" Saki pulled her hand away.

He just smiled. "If he didn't love you, then why couldn't he just tell you that you weren't his real daughter? He could have, but he didn't. Saki, it doesn't matter if one is adopted or not. People adopt because they _want _them to be a part of their family, blood-related or not. Family is family."

Saki made a face. "Why do you have to be so deep all the time?"

He shrugged. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to deal with my girlfriend," he smiled.

"Are you trying to say I need to see a shrink?" Saki crossed her arms and he laughed. Saki sighed but smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. _I'm so glad I have Seiichi-kun… I don't know what I do without him…I love you…_

&

A week has passed by and Saki returned to the Mitsuawa manor. The first person she saw was her mother. They glared at each other.

"I heard you wanted a paternity test," Mai stated in a tone that ticked Saki off.

"Yes I did," Saki replied with the exact same tone. "And when I find out we're not related, I'll go throw a party," Saki continued to glare. _Sorry Seiichi-kun, but I would _never_ accept this woman as my mother…_

"Of course we're not related. My daughter would never behave with such un-ladylike manners," she hissed.

"And my _real_ mother wouldn't act like such a female dog," Saki snapped.

Mai snorted and sat down on one of the couch. She picked up a cup of tea the maids brought and took a sip out of it. After the sip, she looked over to her daughter. "There's no point in arguing with you. No matter how much you refuse to accept this, you are a Mitsuawa."

"Lies," Saki continued to ignore her heritage.

"You know…" Mai ignored her and spoke. "I never loved your father."

That caught Saki's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Arranged marriage and jealousy. He was a handsome and intelligent man, I tried to love him… but I was lying to myself. It's pathetic. I wanted to please my family and make my friends envious of me."

"You do sound pathetic," the brunette agreed.

"Shut up," she snapped.

"What?! I was just agreeing with you," Saki protested.

"Agh…" Mai shook her head. "Anyways, your father and I went to the same school. He was popular, all the girls admire him. I was… different… I thought if he was mine, I would be popular as well. So I asked my parents to set up an arrange marriage between us. They agreed quickly because of his status… I should be happy… but… every action has consequences."

"Okaa-san…?"

"My childhood friend… was his girlfriend at the time… After his parents agreed to this marriage, she… hated me. We were so close, but she never spoke to me ever again," Saki looked over at her mother, to her surprise, she was crying. "I regretted it dearly. I was so jealous of her… It got the better of me. She was like a sister to me…"

"Okaa-san…" Saki walked over the wrapped her arms around her and for the real time in years, she felt she could no longer hate her.

"But," Mai quiet voice was heard and Saki loosens her embrace on her. "Even though I regret it… I guess I'm happy. I wouldn't want to change a thing."

Saki's eyes widen and she moved away from her. "Why?! You hurt your friend who was like a sister to you but you wouldn't want to change it if you could?"

"Of course not," she laughed. "Haven't you heard of 'All's fair love and war?'. I am living my life with riches and a loving family. What more could I ask for?"

Flustered, Saki slapped her mother across the face. "What's wrong with you!? You're unbelievable! And to think I was going to pity you!" she brought her hand up to slap her once more but someone caught her wrist.

Saki turned around to find her father. "Saki, stop this foolishness," he scolded.

"But she-"

"I'm aware of that," he replied sadly.

"What!?" both female exclaimed.

"H-how long…?" Mai hesitated to ask.

"Since the beginning."

"If you knew, then why?" Saki demanded angrily.

"There was nothing I could do. It was her fault for not being strong enough to win me back," he answered.

"Don't you love her?" Saki looked at him with eyes that flared up in anger.

"I do," he simply answered. "But what's done is done.

"You're all hopeless!" Saki cried and started marching towards the door before her father shoved something into her face. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Paternity test results, didn't you want them?" he raised a brow.

Saki looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you giving this to me so carelessly? Don't you care what it contains?"

"Not really."

"Why?!"

His face softened. "Because I know you're my daughter, whether we're related or not," he whispered.

"Otou-san…"

"Sit," he ordered and she sat down across from him. He looked over at her and knew he wanted her to open it.

Saki took a deep breathe and took one last look at her father. _No matter what this say… my life will change dramatically…_ She tore it open.

_The results show the subject A and subject B are a match. They are father and daughter._

Saki stared, reading that one sentence over and over again before it clicked into her head. She glanced at her father; he didn't look concern.

"Y-you knew…?" she stared in disbelief.

"I did tell you, you are my daughter."

"Yeah, but then you said 'whether we're related or not'!"

"Oh that? It was just to throw you off track," he shrugged as if it was nothing. Saki's face flushed.

"I hate you!"

"Hate me or not, you're my flesh and blood," he spoke casually.

"But why wasn't I announced along with Kosaki?" the fourteen year old suddenly asked.

Her parents didn't answer, just stared at one another before her mother nodded. "We already brought out the topic, so why not?"

Toyada sighed, looking at the young woman. Mai spoke. "Because… Kosaki is my daughter."

She slowly shook her head. "I don't… get it…"

"Kosaki is my _only_ daughter," she added.

"But the paternity-" Saki began.

"That was only for your father," she answered. "He is your biological father, but I'm not… my childhood friend is…"

"Your…" Saki didn't bother to finish it.

Toyada looked at her gravely. "Do you know who she is? Your real mother?"

"Do I _want_ to know?"

"That depends," he closed his eyes.

"… Kiyoku Atsuko…?" she suddenly choked out that name.

He nodded.

&

**Akisame:** Yes, many of you guessed it when I read the reviews so I was going to charge it to something else, but I decided to just stick to the story. What did you think? Review please! :)

**Next chapter:** Rejected


	20. Yukimura Seiichi

Entwined Desires

**Entwined Desires**

**Akisame: **I meant to update a while ago but a lot of things happened blah, blah, blah… anyways my mind has gone blank these past months so here's chapter twenty… sigh…

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Prince of Tennis :(

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

**Yukimura Seiichi**

**Saki's POV**

There isn't a words I can tell you about how I feel right now. It's like my world is falling apart, and I don't know what to do! I just want to cry and cry, but no tears would come… I haven't cried in years…

I couldn't help but choke out a smirk now that I'm thinking back to has been happening to me. Since when have I've been _this_ sensitive? Now that I've look back, I have my answer.

I blame Syu-kun…

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

It was three days after my little chat with my parents. I walked down the lonesome hallways of my school. It was really, really early in the morning, to the point where the gates were still locked up, but I managed to find a way in… somehow…

I looked around, there were flyers everywhere, mostly about the graduation ceremony coming up a little over a week.

"Graduation huh…?" I whispered. This would mean I'll become a senior student soon and Seiichi-kun would be in the high school division. Sure I would get to see him but…

The sound of music left my thoughts trailing. I followed up the stairs to the music room and carefully opened the door just a crack. A mischievous smile crept up my face.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?!" I shouted in a masculine voice.

Kohaku-senpai yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! Don't report me!"

I burst out laughing and Senpai looked up, I instantly fell to the floor from that adorable look he had on his face.

"Saki-chan!" Uh oh… he sounds mad…

"I'm sorry Senpai," I place my hands together and gave an apologetic look. "I couldn't help it." He sighed and shook his head. I smiled and continued. "But I would never expect shy and honest Kohaku-senpai to break the rules."

He flushed and I giggled. "Well I never expect the honor student to break the rules either," he shot back, still red in the face. At least Senpai didn't change, for that, I'm grateful.

I spend the rest of the morning with him, casually avoiding the guards from time to time until they opened the school.

He continued to play the piano, but I started to drift off, my mind was full of things.

"Saki-chan?"

I jumped, surprised to hear a voice after an hour of just piano music. I gave him a weak smile. "Yes?"

"What's on your mind?"

"No-nothing!"

I was tense and I don't even know why?! Why am I freaking out? My face feels so hot right now…

"You know," Kohaku began, "when I found out you weren't the girl I met all those years ago, I felt confused." 

"Eh?" What does that have to do with anything? Is this his way of giving me advice or something?

"I first in love with her at first sight," he continued. "When I met you, I thought you were that girl and, well it's embarrassing to say this but, I started to chase after you. I got to know you… and I felt in love even more… After I found out the truth, it's like my path just split in two. In one path was that girl I met and the other was you."

"I'm sorry Senpai, not to be rude but what does that have-"

"There are choices that are hard to make in life. I wanted her but I fell for you… It's the same for all situations, think of it as a challenge, but don't let it get you down. Don't be afraid to step forward," he whispered before he stood and walked towards the doors.

I tried to call out to him but he was already gone. Man, I'm so confused! What did he mean? Just when I thought Kohaku-senpai was the only normal one around here, he-

_Ring-Ring-Ring_

On the screen was one name that lit up my face; Yukimura Seiichi

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

He wanted to go on a date with me after school, of course I couldn't refuse him. Maybe it would be a good idea, I needed to clear my head anyways.

I headed to his classroom but stopped when I spotted him talking to Sanada-senpai. There was this worried look on Seiichi-kun's face. Sanada-senpai seemed to have spotted me and stopped talking, causing Seiichi-kun to turn around. He smiled at me and waved goodbye to his friend. We got onto the train but I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. But I was afraid to ask.

I got this feeling it was about me.

When we got off the train, my mind was all scrambled up and I accidentally crashed into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"It's alright," the man replied. Wait is that Syu-kun? No… I shook my head. Why am I suddenly seeing Syu-kun?

"Saki? Are you okay? You look pale…" Seiichi-kun's voice rang in my head. I panicked a bit but somehow managed to stay calm.

"Yes! Of course! Now let's get going! Ha ha ha…" my fake laugh trailed off, leaving me feeling pretty pathetic. I just hoped he didn't notice.

When we arrived at the amusement park, everything seems to go upward from there. It seemed like I forgot about Syu-kun and my problems and just have fun with my boyfriend. I was happy.

"I'm going to get some drinks," Seiichi-kun called out as he left. I sat at a bench for a while, extremely bored. We have nearly spent the whole day here, and the sun looks as if it would set any minute now. I looked around and something caught my eye. I smiled and walked over to a stand where they were selling rings.

"So cute…" I mumbled quietly.

"Aren't they?" the woman at the stand giggled. "You should get your boyfriend to get you one. That guy was your boyfriend, no?"

I blushed and she smiled at me. "Have you heard of the legend of this park?"

"Legend?" I have been here for a long time now and I never heard of any legends. That sparked up my curiosity.

She nodded and pointed at the Ferris wheel at the centre of the park. "They say if a couple goes up on the Ferris wheel all the way to the top and if the guy proposes to his lover and she accepts, they will be happy for the rest of their lives."

"Wow…" It sounds like a sweet story, but does it actually come true?

"Well it works for my husband and I," the woman spoke. Oops, did I just say that out loud?

I flushed. "Well we're still only in junior high, we can't get married now!" I exclaimed, slightly embarrassed talking about marriage.

But she just giggled. "It doesn't have to be a proposal, confessions, kisses, anything to really to show how much you two love each other. I think it's romantic, especially at night when the whole park is light up."

I looked over at the Ferris wheel. Happy for the rest of their lives, huh? Sometimes I wonder about that…

"Don't tell me you believe in those kinds of things," a voice whispered in my ear that gave me the chills. I immediately recognized that annoying voice and swung my legs backwards, kicking him in the shins… but I missed… "That was quite slow, even for you Saki-chan."

"What. Do. You. Want?" I hissed in staccato way. I turned to face a beautiful colour of blue. For a face of an angel, he sure has the heart of a devil…

He just smiled and walked over to a bench. "Sit," he ordered.

I sat without complaining surprisingly, but I sat as far away as the devil as possible without falling off the bench. Syu-kun smiled, he's definitely up to something… "Syu-kun," I started but was interrupted in matter of seconds.

"Do you like roses?" he asked, still smiling like that _wasn't_ the most random thing to bring up in a serious conversation. I opened my mouth to snap back at him but he suddenly brought a single red rose up to my face. "Here," he smiled but incredibly, I could see a very faint blush line across his cheek.

"…" I'm speechless… "Um…"

"Your friends told me you were acting strange, ever since you came back from talking with your parents," he told me quietly, his head lowered but then his head came up with a smile. "A Saki-chan that isn't temperamental and loud isn't any fun."

"Wow…" I half hissed, half growled, "Was that suppose to cheer me up?"

"It's working isn't it?" he chuckled and I smiled.

"Thanks, you're so sweet…" I paused, "… in your own freaky, twisted, sadist way that is." I blushed, realizing now close he had moved towards me. My head felt heavily and slowly rested on his shoulders. I haven't realized how sleepy I was, well I only got like four hours of sleep last night after all.

Why do I have the feeling I just did something wrong?

"Saki…"

I wiped my head around. Shoot Seiichi-kun…

I quickly moved away from my childhood friend. My face was a rosy colour and getting more red by the second.

"So you're here with Yukimura, sorry to interrupt," Syu-kun apologized in his usual way then turned to me. "Bye."

After that idiot abandons me to fend for myself I gave an awkward smile to my boyfriend. I started to play with my hair due to the silences but I heard him sigh. "Come on, I'll walk you home," he spoke so quietly that I could tell he was upset.

"NO!" I accidentally shouted without thinking. Seiichi-kun looked at me, waiting for me to speak. "I… a…" I stuttered then suddenly pointed at the Ferris wheel at the centre of the amusement park. "One more ride… please…?"

He agreed to my request surprisingly. As we walked up to the Ferris wheel, it started to turn dark and lights came on. It was so romantic… that is, if that whole scene never happened.

As we got on and we started to rise, I knew it was a mistake; to be trapped in here alone together and your boyfriend just happens to be in a bit of a foul mood with you but won't show it… it was the worst idea I ever had…

We gradually got to the top but suddenly stopped moving. I looked down and a crowd started to form.

"What's going on?" I asked myself but Seiichi-kun answered.

"Looks like there's a malfunction with the ride."

Great…

We sat there for a minute, but that whole minute seems like weeks to me, maybe even months. I shyly glance up at the Rikkaidai buchou. My heart started beating like crazy.

Just say something Saki! You idiot! I scolded myself. But he looks so far away, so perfect, too perfect for someone like me. I wanted to cry but couldn't.

"I love you Seiichi-kun!" I heard a voice, it sounded like mine but I don't remember saying anything. But I guess I did when he looked at me. I couldn't just stop now after that, can I? "I know it might not seem like that these days but I do!" My throat was getting dry. "Who wouldn't? I mean, you're kind, and sweet and smart and you're a great tennis player and, and…"

My whole body felt like it's on fire. I wanted to shut myself up but I have to keep going. "I… love you…" but that was the only thing I can say.

He gave me a weak smile. "I know," he whispered and then he smiled at me. "I feel the same way. I love you Saki…"

I know I should be use to those words but hearing them made my heart rose. I close my eyes and I recall hearing that lady's words about the legend. I smiled. It's just some silly legend but it made me happy.

I walked over to him and place my lips onto his. It was the perfect night, just like the night he asked me to become his girlfriend. So you might be wondering what's wrong. Why do I sound so emo at the beginning, before I told you my story?

Like I said it was perfect, I was happy, I didn't want them to fix the Ferris wheel, at least not soon. As I pulled away from my kiss with Seiichi-kun, I saw a blush line across his face as well. "I love you," his words were like a dream… and a nightmare. "But I have to break up with you." His words were so gentle…

And horrible at the same time…

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&

**Akisame:** Again, I'm sorry I didn't update for quite a long time. I already have half the next chapter ready, besides, I really want to finish this story up quick.

**New Chapter:** Rejected


End file.
